Love Will Keep Us Alive
by Nelia
Summary: This story follows Alexander and Hephaistion's relationship from the first time they met until Alexander becomes King. Follow their ups and downs as they wrestle trough life...
1. Disclaimer

Title: Love Will Keep Us Alive

Author: Nelia

Summary: Two Boys met and were instantly fascinated by each other. But somehow they end up avoiding each other before becoming friends and eventually lovers.

Rating: Mostly PG but will have PG-17 in it.

Genre: Friendship, love, fluff, angst, Alternate Universe.

Warning: Language.

Disclaimer: Characters used are not mine but belong to themselves and history. Any resemblance with the movie isn't mine either but belong to Oliver Stone and the actors.

Any song used belong to the performer, the producer and their company.


	2. Prologue

_  
I was standing  
All alone against the world outside  
You were searching  
For a place to hide.  
_

_Love Will Keep Us Alive by The Eagles._

_**Prologue**_

Alexander was a special boy. He had the looks of a god: being blond and lean, his most remarkable feature were his eyes: he had one light as day and one dark as night. Most people prophesizedand claimedthat Alexander would someday role two kingdoms.

The most important fact of young Alexander was definitely his title: _Crown Prince Of Macedon,_ _son of King Philip and Queen Olympias. _A title he was most envied for.

He was raised and groomed by the finest teachers of the land. He was very smart and quick to learn. He was always taught to be better then everyone else.

Alexander also had a never ending supply of energy and never sat still, he always had this urge to go run around and explore. Something he wasn't always allowed to do, whichfrustrated him.

Alexander had a mixed relationship with his parents, who hated each other, and used every change to use their son against one another. Making each other jealous or angry.

Alexander's mother always thought him divine, and taught him as such, while his father thought him weak, belittleling him most of the time.

Alexander grew up confused and hurt, not knowing who or what to believe. Almost getting no change to develop himself. Because of this he created a wall and acted in ways that was expected of him. With his mother, he acted the sweet innocent boy she thought he was; with his father he acted rebellious and weak because his father thought he was. And to the outside world he acted like a spoiled brat, using his power as a prince, showing a terrible temper when someone dared disrespect him even in the slightest way.

This way Alexander had trouble finding true friends but instead found him surrounded by people who loved 'The Prince' and never tried to find out about 'Alexander'.

All of this changed with the arrival of a new student, the year Alexander turned fifteen.


	3. The New Student

_This Is The Story Of My Life._

_These Are The Lies I Have Created._

_The Story by 30 STM._

_**Chapter 1: The New Student.**_

Alexander yawned during one of Aristotle's lesson, making the other students laugh, just like he expected they would. Aristotle have him a look but any comment he was about to make was cut short as two people approached and caught his attention. Aristotle excused himself for a moment,

"Excuse me. I will be right back."

All the students followed him with their eyes, as he left to talk to one of the pages who gestured to the young man standing next to him. Alexander heard his fellow students murmur wondering about the young man, who they never had seen before, but Alexander ignored them as he kept his eyes trained on said young man, who was broadly muscled with tanned skin and light brown hair. As if feeling his gaze the young man looked up staring strait at Alexander with his deep blue eyes.

Alexander swallowed, staring back, having a strange feeling he couldn't quite place. Their gaze was broken when Cassander tapped Alexander's shoulder making him turn around.

"Who do you think the new pretty boy is?"

Alexander merely shrugged and sat upright when Aristotle made his way back followed by the young man.

"Settle down. Settle down…." Ordered Aristotle waving his hands gesturing for them to sit back down, "…Class…" continued Aristotle as they calmed down, "…We have a new student, starting from today. His name is Hephaistion, son of General Amyntar. Make him feel welcome."

Everyone nodded at Hephaistion who nodded back but didn't say a word, nor did he look at them, safe a quick glance at Alexander.

"Take a seat anywhere you like." Said Aristotle, picking up his book. Alexander jumped up and said.

"Sit by me!" Alexander tried to be friendly but his walls didn't allow it and the suggestion sounded like an order. Hephaistion frowned, glaring slightly before sitting on the other side, all by himself. Alexander looked shocked and embarrassed for a second before covering up, while everyone gasped.

"Sit down!" ordered Aristotle having had enough interruptions for one day.

When classes were over, everyone flocked around Alexander, talking about Hephaistion and what he did.

"How dare he? Doesn't he know you're the prince?" muttered one of the students as they watched Hephaistion pack his stuff before leaving without a backwards glance. Alexander rolled his eyes feeling annoyed by the constant yammering of his classmates and suddenly got fed up.

"Let it go alright!" he yelled angrily before walking away, hearing them mutter still.

"He must really be offended."

"Hephaistion won't get away with it, you know…"

Alexander have a shout of frustration starting to run, just so he wouldn't hear them anymore. He wasn't angry, not really. He just wasn't used of being ignored.

The same thing happened at dinner that evening. Hephaistion ignored the other students, only sparing a quick glance at Alexander, who was talking with Ptolemy; in favour of a scroll he was reading. Cassander, always ready for a prank, crept behind Hephaistion, snatching the scroll from his hands.

"Hey, give it back!" yelled Hephaistion, making the other students look up,

"No, I think I'll keep it." Sing-songed Cassander tossing the scroll from one hand to the other while the other students started laughing. Alexander shook his head, feeling sorry for Hephaistion but remained seated.

Cassander tossed the scroll to Perdiccas, who tossed it to Nearchus who tossed it on to another student, while Hephaistion tried to catch the scroll pushing them in frustration but afraid they would destroy his scroll, a gift from his father before he left.

Alexander, standing up to leave, suddenly found himself holding the scroll, which had been tossed in his direction and caught it by pure instinct.

Looking down he read '_The Illyiad'_ and he gasped, not believing anyone else but him read the epic story of Homer. He was brought back to the present when someone said;

"Give it back!"

Alexander looked up and met Hephaistion's blue eyes. His friends all yelled for him to toss it on but looking into Hephaistion pleading eyes he suddenly felt he couldn't. Looking between his friends and Hephaistion, Alexander stood for a dilemma: he didn't want to hurt Hephaistion's feelings but also didn't want to lose face and lose his friends; false or not.

So, he made a decision, he instantly regretted. He tossed the scroll further, looking into Hephaistion's horrified, disbelieving eyes and he felt terrible. A sudden wind through the window, threw the scroll into the wrong direction, ending up in the fireplace.

Everyone looked shocked as the scroll burned almost immediately. Hephaistion rushed to the fireplace with a shout.

"NO!"

He fell to his knees trying to retrieve his scroll, but it was in vain. Hephaistion sat trembling for several minutes, mourning the loss of his father's gift, while Alexander looked on in horror, not believing what has happened and feeling horrible. Suddenly blue eyes, moist with tears, turned to him in anger. Hephaistion stood up and walked to Alexander in a few large steps and hit him in the eye yelling,

"You bastard, you burned it!"

Not wanting to hurt Hephaistion but not wanting to be outdone Alexander hit back, his frustration of being ignored finally undone. They kicked and hit each other while some of the older students tried to pry them apart. Suddenly a voice cut through the air,

"Enough!"

Everyone froze and turned to Aristotle, who looked appalled. He ordered everyone to their rooms except Alexander and Hephaistion who supported a black eye and a nose bleed respectively.

"What's going on here?" asked Aristotle as he looked both boys up and down. Both stayed silent staring at the floor.

"Who started the fight? Come on now. If you won't answer, I'll ask any of the other students who were present. Don't made it harder then it has to be." Aristotle walked up and down in front of both boys. Suddenly a voice spoke up,

"It was me. I started the fight."

Aristotle stopped walking and looked the boy up and down,

"Alexander? You again?" Alexander just shrugged staring in front of him, feeling Hephaistion's shocked eyes burning into him.

"You know what this means don't you?" asked while Alexander nodded, "No horseback riding and solitary confiment for a day." Alexander sighed nodding again.

"Alright, I hope this will be one of the last times this happens Alexander. Really boy, you should do something about that temper of yours. Now, of to bed with you."

Alexander and Hephaistion both bowed slightly before leaving for the dorm rooms. They both walked in silence until they reached their own rooms, happening to be across from each other. Hephaistion stopped in front of his door muttering,

"This doesn't make everything better."

"I know…" whispered Alexander, still feeling terrible, "…I'm sorry…"

Hephaistion sighed deeply before saying, "Thank you." and entered his room, closing the door behind him.

Alexander smiled to himself thinking maybe not all was lost and entered his own room.


	4. Better Of Alone

_Thank you for you lovely Reviews!_

Mara: You can? Thank you, it means a lot to me.

VaniaHepskinsYes, alexander is bad but he didn't mean to be. Thanks for reviewing. I'll do my best to update regurally.

lvingphai Thanks and you're welcome.

Emerald Amber: Thank you do much, reviews like yours mean a lot to me. I'll do my best to update soon!

_Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. It will be longer next time._

* * *

_**Chapter 2 : Better Of Alone!**_

Weeks went by and still Hephaistion kept to himself. He was always friendly and helpful when talked to but always kept conversation to a minimum, almost never seeking any contact of his own. Instead he kept to himself but was often found observing his environment and fellow students.

Intrigued by Hephaistion, Alexander made several tries to make contact but was always blown of. It frustrated Alexander to no end, especially when used to getting everything he wanted.

One day, when they had the day of, Alexander decided to go for a walk in the nearby forest, enjoying the fresh air after being cooped up for days due to the rain. Suddenly he heard voices,

"Come on, pretty boy, show us what you can do?"

Recognizing the voice of one of his fellow students, Alexander sneaked closer but kept out of sight. Looking from behind a tree, Alexander saw several of his fellow students cornered Hephaistion, who looked filthy, clearly haven fallen in the mud.

"You're great at beating up little Princelings but what about a real man?" Alexander felt hurt at his classmates words but continued listening.

"He's more man, then you'll ever be!" said Hephaistion squaring his shoulders preparing to fight. They all began laughing.

"Right! That little momma's boy can't do anything by himself…" said the same boy while he pushed Hephaistion hard making him stumble and fall, "…. Always needs someone to hold his hand."

At this Alexander got angry and showed himself, interrupting the fight shouting,

"Enough!" Everyone froze realising Alexander had probably heard everything, "…Leave him alone…" ordered Alexander, "….Now! Or I'll show you how much of a momma's boy I am." Ended Alexander forcefully. They all stepped back and quickly turned before running way. Alexander smiled and turned to Hephaistion, who stood back up, but his smile quickly disappeared when he saw Hephaistion's angry look.

"What?" asked Alexander feeling confused.

"I don't need your help!" said Hephaistion angrily walking passed Alexander bumping into his shoulder before disappearing from view. Alexander stared after him in shock before suddenly becoming angry.

"Fine! That's it! I'm done trying to be friends with you. I don't need you. I don't need anyone.." shouted Alexander after Hephaistion knowing every well he couldn't hear him anymore. He ranted an raved for several minutes talking it out on the forest.

From that day on, Alexander spent most of his time alone. He still talked to Ptolemy who he saw as an older brother. As the days passed Alexander began to hate the constant presence of his classmates resenting the fact they constantly agreed with him. To top it of, he was constantly arguing with Hephaistion who never let him get away with anything just because he was the prince.


	5. First Steps

_Thank you for your lovely reviews._

Mara: Glad you liked the characters, they won't stay that way though ;) I'll try to update as soon as I can.

Shioban: I guess he was a little yes, she was always there after all. Glad you like it so far.

Lvingphai: Thanks you very much. Do keep tuned. ;)

Emerald Amber: Thanks. My idea exactly, he does except Alexander's help eventually but first he wants to prove himself. He's capable of doing so much if you let him.

XZanayu: Thanks you. I will do my best.

* * *

_You're not like your mothers.  
you're not like the others  
You're not quite like anyone else, _

They don't even know you,  
Got nothing to show you.

_Teenage Jail by The Eagles._

_**Chapter 3: First Steps.**_

Months later Leonidas organized games for Alexander and his classmates to see how fit they were after the long winter. Each day there was a new discipline or two, ranging , for example, from running to archery, in which they all had to compete going round by round, eliminating contestants until the winner remained.

The first few days passed by swiftly. Alexander won each discipline but he had a feeling the others let him win, all but Hephaistion who always became a close second. When the fifth day ended, Leonidas called them all together.

"Well done. Tomorrow, we have swimming. Have a good nights rest and I'll see you all tomorrow after-noon."

Everyone nodded happily and wandered of while Alexander stayed behind, with a look of fear on his face staring in the direction of the stream. Turning around, he came face to face with Hephaistion who has also remained behind and watched him closely. Re-building his walls, cursing himself he gruffly said;

"What?" before briskly walking away leaving Hephaistion staring after him with a knowing look.

That same evening Alexander waited until everyone was asleep before creeping down the hall and outside. Not knowing he was being followed he made his way to the nearby stream.

Shedding his chiton, not aware eyes were following his every movement, he waded into the water until it reached his knees and stopped. Alexander trembled in the water, due to the cold and the fear he was feeling. See, Alexander couldn't swim very well, so he decided to practise so he would not make a fool of himself the following day.

He looked at the sky, sending a silent prayer to the gods, hoping they were listening. He took a deep breath before wading further until the water came to his waist, he braced himself in the fast-moving water and walked on.

Suddenly his foot came into contact with a slippery stone and he lost his balance falling into the cold water. Due to the shock of the colder water and the intake if breath he made, he swallowed some water filling his longs. Alexander disappeared under the water and hit his head on a stone.

Everything went black and he couldn't tell the difference between up and down anymore. Feeling this was it, he lost consciousness.

Suddenly someone dived in the water and grabbed his arm, dragging him back on land. The next thing Alexander knew was someone sitting on him, hands pushing hard on his chest.

"Come on. Breath! **Breath**!"

Opening his eyes, he came into contact with Hephaistion's worried blue ones. Before he could react Alexander started coughing, Hephaistion moved of him and rolled him on his side while he coughed up all the water he had swallowed.

Rolling back and gasping for air, he closed his eyes again waiting got the pain to subside. A voice called him back to the present.

"Are you alright?" feeling soft hands touch his face Alexander opened his eyes and ones again stared into Hephaistion's worried face.

"Hephaistion?" asked Alexander as he tried to sit up with the help of Hephaistion, groaning as he did. Hephaistion merely nodded and asked,

"What were you trying to do?" not aware of his hands caressing Alexander's neck,

"Swimming…." Muttered Alexander embarrassed.

"I could see that but why?"

"I can't swim…" whispered Alexander so quietly expecting Hephaistion to start laughing at him but when he didn't Alexander looked up to see understanding in his eyes. They stared into each others eyes for the longest time, enthralled by each others presence, slowly moving closer. A sudden noise made them realise their positions and Hephaistion remove his hand, stepping back. Alexander missed Hephaistion's warmth and suddenly felt cold, he quickly put on his chiton.

"Thank you for saving my life." Said Alexander still feeling embarrassed. A wet Hephaistion just shrugged. Not knowing what to say Alexander turned to walk away but Hephaistion's comment stopped him.

"I could teach you…" muttered Hephaistion not wanting Alexander to leave.

"What?" stated Alexander shocked.

"To swim. I could teach you…" said Hephaistion, eyes glistening in the moonlight. Alexander stared at him like he saw a ghost.

"Why?"

"Do there has to be reason?" asked Hephaistion shrugging. Alexander raised an eyebrow in disbelieve and Hephaistion sighed frustrated.

"Fine. It was just a suggestion." And he began to walk away but was quickly stopped.

"No, wait! I'm sorry…" Hephaistion turned around, "I'm not used to people offering to help me without wanting something in return…" confessed Alexander looking down.

"Well, I'm not like most people." Said Hephaistion walking closer and stopping in front of Alexander,

"No, I noticed that…" said Alexander with a smile earning one back.

Hephaistion stayed true to this word and taught Alexander the basics in no time. They laughed and had fun. Talking about Hephaistion's first swimming lesson and laughing at the disaster that ensued. They enjoyed each others company for several hours before going to bed, feeling happy. Alexander believed the first steps to a new friendship had been taken.

The next day however, Hephaistion acted like nothing had happened, avoiding eye contact with Alexander at all cost, this of course made Alexander angry, who believed their differences were settled.

To top it of all his hard-work and near-drowning were in vain because Alexander received a letter from his mother and left to visit the palace for a day.

On the seventh day of the games, Alexander was still angry, for several reasons: one being his mother and two being Hephaistion who still didn't talk to him. So, Alexander took it out in the wrestling pit and his partners, defeating them one by one until he and Hephaistion were the only ones remaining. They fought for a good time, Leonidas watching every move, and they were evenly matched. Suddenly Alexander's anger left him, giving Hephaistion room to beat him. Soon Hephaistion sat on top of Alexander, who had his face in the sand, desperately trying to free himself but couldn't. Leonidas declared Hephaistion the winner and congratulated him and asked,

"Shake the hand of the Victor Alexander. Go on." Seeing Hephaistion look at him with a gentle smile, he suddenly remembered being ignored and got angry again and tried to attack Hephaistion. Leonidas however held him back, knowing Alexander's temper as he lost.

"Now, Alexander. Calm down. Hephaistion won fair and square."

Alexander still struggled but calmed down when Hephaistion stepped closer looking into his eyes and said,

"Would you rather I let you win, Alexander?"

Alexander stopped struggling, wiping the sand of his chiton, smiling at Hephaistion, who he knew was right and promised;

"No. But I will beat you someday Hephaistion."

Hephaistion smiled, excepting the challenge, and nodded before extending his hand which Alexander shook.


	6. Bucephalus

_Thank You For Your Lovely Reviews._

Mara: Well thank you. And yes, I thank them because I'm forever grateful when someone reviews my story.

Shionban: LOL, I guess he did ;) He couldn't let him drown now could he? Thx for reviewing.

Lvingphai: Thank you. I will try to put more movie scene's in though. Most are from memory but have trouble with some of them but I'll try my best to incorporate them correctly. Thank you for reviewing.

Emerald Amber: Yes, they were very close, evil evil sound ;) Don't worry they will have lots of changes but hopefully there will be no more evil sound huh! Hephaistion actually knows what he's feeling but doesn't know if Alexander does… Thx for reviewing.

XZanayu: They are slowly becoming friends but aren't there quite yet. You don't have to wait much longer though. Thx for reviewing.

Valo: Thank you so much for reviewing. I will certainly do my best.

* * *

_You can be anything you want to be  
Just turn yourself into anything you think that you could ever be  
Be free with your tempo, be free, be free  
Surrender your ego - be free, be free to yourself._

_Innuendo by Queen_

**_Chapter 4: Bucephalus_**

The next day they all had the day of, to rest, and Alexander visited the nearby stables like the always did. He walked to the brown horse on the far end, softly brushing it's mane, neck and back, softly whispering, eyes closed.

"He likes you." Hephaistion said after having watched Alexander, with a tender smile, for several minutes. Alexander opened his eyes but continued brushing the horse.

"It's just the tone of my voice." He whispered as Hephaistion walked closer,

"Well, it's very soothing." Said Hephaistion taking a brush and petting the horse as well. They continued in silence for some time.

"You really love horses don't you?" asked Hephaistion though it was more a statement then a question.

"They are more honest then most people. A horse either likes you or he doesn't." Hephaistion nodded even though Alexander couldn't see it from the angle he was standing.

"I never had a horse." Said Hephaistion.

"Neither do I." replied Alexander staring at Hephaistion, seeing the question in his eyes he explained. "These horses belong to some villager, who allows me to see them now and then…." Hephaistion nodded but said,

"Why don't you have one?" he asked, "I mean you're the prince…."

"Being a prince, doesn't mean I own everything…." Stated Alexander angrily,

"I'm sorry, I just assumed…." Stuttered Hephaistion not knowing what he said wrong. Alexander threw his brush down.

"Well, you shouldn't…." shouted Alexander starting to leave the stables, "… I thought you were different but I guess you're just like everybody else…." And he left the stables in a run leaving a confused Hephaistion behind.

A few days later, class was dismissed early.

"Listen everyone. Classes are dismissed this afternoon…." Stated Aristotle, clearly not happy. When the class settled back down he continued, "…The king and Queen are in town…" at this Alexander looked up because he was unaware of this fact, "… And you are all invited to join him and some of your fathers…." At this he looked at Cassander and Philothas, who smiled widely, "… at the market."

"Why is my father at the market?" asked Alexander while the others softly talked to each other.

"He wanted to buy some horses for himself or something…" muttered Aristotle, still not happy he had to interrupt his class.

Alexander smiled to himself, making eye contact with Hephaistion, who happened to be looking strait at him. Knowing this might be the change to finally get himself a horse. Fastening his black cloak around his shoulders he shared a smile with Hephaistion before running of followed by his classmates.

When Alexander arrived in town, where the horse market was taking place, there was already a crowd gathered there.

He saw his father talking to Philothas' father, Parmenion, on one side of the pit and his mother and her handmaidens on the other. Seeing as his mother looked at him at that exact same moment he decided to sit by his mother and made his way towards her, smiled and kissed her cheek and sat down beside her while his classmates stood a little closer to the pit.

Looking down Alexander recognized Cleitus The Black, who was a big, tall and black-haired man, sitting on a horse who was trying to cast him of. Cleitus hang on as long as he could but ended up kissing the dirt after a couple of minutes. Apparently, after hearing several people talk, Cleitus wasn't the first one to try and fail. Cleitus dusted himself of and walked to his king who slapped his back and laughed merrily. King Philip made a comment about the horse Alexander didn't quite catch but he did hear the salesman commentary,

"But it's a very strong horse sire, worthy of your majesty. High-spirited."

"Why would I want that? I already have a wife!" shouted Philip looking towards his wife Olympias, finally noticing his son with a huff.

"Do I look so old?" asked Olympias suddenly and Alexander could do nothing more then pet her hand.

But quickly turned to see his father walking in the pit, hand raised toward the horse, who was watching him through his long mane, while someone held the rope that was tide around his neck. Alexander was afraid his father might get hurt and sat at the tip of his chair, unaware Hephaistion was watching his every move.

Alexander stared at the horse, which was black and broad, there was an aura about him that spoke to Alexander calling his name and he swallowed hard. He watched as his father tried to pet the horse's muzzle but suddenly the horse reared and stomped with his legs making Philip back of and shout frustrated,

"This horse can't be ridden, his mind is broken. I won't buy it, defiantly not at this price."

"But sire…" stuttered the salesman, who had hoped to sell this horse. If the king didn't want it, nobody would. Afraid, the horse might be put down if he didn't act soon, Alexander reared up from his seat, yelling to his father who had joined his generals again.

"Buy him for me father…"

Philip turned around and looked at his son while everyone looked on, wondering what will happen.

"Haven't you heard. The beast can't be ridden." Repeated Philip, gesturing to the horse who was still restless.

"I'll ride him…" shouted Alexander defiantly stepping closer, vaguely aware of a presence standing close to him.

"How will you pay for it?" Alexander stiffened slightly embarrassed his father yelled it for everyone to hear. "You haven't got any money." Laughed Philip, Alexander squared his shoulders.

"I'll borrow it…" shouted Alexander back, knowing his father almost always relented when he didn't back out.

"I'll tell you what…" shouted Philip as he stepped at the brink of the pit, just as Alexander did on the other side, "… you ride him and I'll buy him for you…." He turned around pointing at the salesman, "…. At half the price." The salesman looked reluctant but bowed anyway showing he agreed to Philip's terms.

Alexander nodded and smiled but before he could enter the pit, he felt soft hands touch his arm slightly and he turned around and stared in Hephaistion's worried face. Alexander looked shocked at the worry Hephaistion was showing not really understanding why but he smiled none the less mouthing 'don't worry' before ducking under the fence and making his way towards the horse, hand outstretched.

He could still hear his father talking to his generals, while everyone was deadly quiet not wanting to upset the horse for any reason and tremble on the crown prince.

"Philip, don't you think this is too much for the boy? The horse will surely kill him…" commented Parmenion, worry and fear lacing his voice.

"He has to learn someday. It is time." Replied Philip as the turned towards the pit.

Alexander who heard the comment shared a quick look with Hephaistion, who kept sharp eyes on him and he smiled slightly to himself before blocking out the whole world but him and the horse.

Alexander slowly walked closer, hand outstretched in silent surrender when the horse reared again he stepped back slightly and studied the horse, his head tipped to the side.

Meanwhile Hephaistion watched Alexander, with quiet awe and silent fear, hoping Alexander will be alright. He had to admit when the horse reared he felt afraid and almost leaped into the pit. Right now, he watched Alexander, who was clearly in thought, probably thinking how to handle things. Hephaistion looked around and saw King Philip watching with a smile, hope in his eyes, while Queen Olympias looked afraid; the rest of his classmates looked on with mixed feelings: afraid, hopeful and some of them even jealous. Hephaistion frowned but looked back at Alexander who approached the horse again.

Alexander studied the horse, staring in his eyes and watching his legs stomp away at the ground. Then he looked between the sun and the ground and smiled before stepping closer.

"You don't like your shadow do you?" asked Alexander in a soft tone, the horse just stared at him but when he came too close he stomped with his legs again. Alexander then pointed to the ground, as he stood next to the horse.

"Look, it's just us…" and he waved his hand so the horse could see his shadow moving along with it, he then pointed to the sun, "… It's just a trick of Apollo. He is the god _of_ **sun**." Suddenly the horse calmed down and allowed Alexander to pet him as he continued,

"Bucephalus, that's what I'll call you. Strong and stubborn. Bucephalus and Alexander" As if agreeing with his name, the horse slightly bent through his legs allowing Alexander to climb on his back. Alexander bowed down, petting his neck and whispered.

"Come now, let's ride together! Stomp on your shadow. Show them what you can do." Bucephalus reared again but Alexander held on tightly by his mane and together they rode of, out of the pit and into the nearby fields at high speed, Alexander's black cape billowing behind him.

Hephaistion held his breath as the horse allowed Alexander close and when Alexander mounted the horse he cheered inwardly. He heard many of his fellow students chant Alexander's name as he set of. Hephaistion watched as Alexander rode through the green fields shouting his happiness. Suddenly he heard and eagle screech and he looked up, there seeming to emerge from the sun was an eagle who flew above Alexander as he rode through the green fields, this must surely be a sign. Then he saw Alexander turn and ride back into the pit with the biggest and most genuine smile he had ever seen. He heard the king shout,

"He beat you man." To Cleitus who had tried to ride the horse before. He saw Alexander dismount and then being swept up by his father who held him in the air shouting proudly.

"My son!"

Alexander laughed happily and shared a smile with Hephaistion before turning his eyes towards his mother who looked worried and angry at the same time, glaring at the King and his smile disappeared for a moment before building up his walls and smiling again at his father who put him back down. Most people wouldn't have noticed but Hephaistion who was paying close attention saw and frowned to himself, looking behind him seeing the Queen's neutral face. He shook his head and left when everyone started to file out when the King disappeared dragging his son with him.

Alexander returned at early evening, riding his horse in full gallop. Everyone, including Hephaistion, were still outside enjoying the last sun before having to go back in to do homework. Most boys sat together playing some kind of game, while others watched but Hephaistion, not really caring for the game, decided to sit under a nearby tree and draw the local flowers, like Aristotle requested they'd do. Everyone looked up as they heard a horse approach, all standing up as they saw it was Alexander.

Hephaistion decided to stay were he was pretending to draw while in fact he kept his eyes trained on Alexander. He didn't know why he always watched Alexander, it was just something about the boy, whenever he was close he felt something twist and turn in his gut and he quite liked the feeling.

He regretted they fought so much but he couldn't help it, he loved to see Alexander all riled up, his eyes glistened in a certain way and his body was full of energy when he tried to make his point clear.

Actually, Hephaistion agreed with Alexander most of the time but sometimes argued just to see Alexander's reaction. It was probably one of the rare times when he saw the 'real' Alexander and he quite liked what he saw. Such passion, the total opposite of the spoiled brat, he acted like most of the time. Hephaistion had soon realised it was a front and tried to break the walls he erected but it proved harder then he thought. He had caught rare glimpses of the boy behind the mask though when he taught him to swim or when he caught him in the stables but most of the time the mask was on too tight and he couldn't break trough. And after the incident with his father and mother today, he knew Alexander rebuild the walls he dropped when he rode his horse, letting Hephaistion catch Alexander's happiness for one brief moment.

He looked over his notepad and saw Alexander surrounded by his classmates, all yelling about the same thing.

"Can I ride with you Alexander?"

"Great horse."

"Well done!"

Hephaistion looked closer and frowned when he saw Alexander's worn out face, not understanding what could have happened between this afternoon and now. He saw Alexander look in his direction and he glued his eyes back on his notepad continuing to draw. He looked over the rim of his notepad and saw Alexander dismiss his classmates before turning his horse in his direction, riding closer. Hephaistion pretended he didn't see anything and looked back down, pretending to be busy. He heard Alexander come closer and stop next to him, he heard the horse stomp with his foot and he looked up staring in Alexander face.

Suddenly Alexander extended his hand in, what was clearly an invitation, and Hephaistion swallowed, closing his notepad, standing up. He looked into Alexander's eyes and saw the invitation was genuine, he looked between Alexander and his other classmates who all looked shocked.

He smiled suddenly and Alexander smiled back, Hephaistion felt his gut clench as he laid his hand in Alexander. Feeling a surge go through his body he blushed slightly but quickly covering it up my hauling himself behind Alexander.

He circled Alexander waist and held on tight as Alexander spurred on his horse and together they rode of, leaving a whole class of shocked boys behind.


	7. Opening Up!

_Thank You For Your Lovely Reviews._

Mara: Wow, such compliments blushes Thanks a lot!

Emerald Amber: blushes again Thank you so much.

LVingPhai: Yes, they are getting close but there are still hurdles that need jumping. Their friendship is indeed growing. Thank you.

XZanayu: cheers alongside you Yay Alexander! Thanks For Reviewing!

VaniaHepskins: I always liked this part of the movie as well, that's one of the reasons I decided to put it in. As for Peritas, you'll just have to wait and see ;)

sesshoumaru890: Thank you so much. I'll try the best I can.

* * *

_I dedicate this chapter to Shioban who helped me with a certain scene, taken from the movie, and helped me incorporate it in the story. I hope you like it._

* * *

_Ooh, music is playing in the darkness  
And a lantern goes swinging by  
Shadows flickering  
My heart's jittering  
Just you and I._

_You and I by Queen._

**_Chapter 5: Opening Up_**

Alexander and Hephaistion rode on for about 20 minutes, making Hephaistion wonder where they were going but also hoping the ride would never end. Sitting here behind Alexander, his arms wrapped around his waist, Hephaistion felt safe. Somehow he felt like he belonged, a feeling he didn't have since leaving his parents home.

Somewhere during the ride, Hephaistion wasn't sure when, he laid his head down on Alexander shoulder, only becoming aware of this when Alexander stopped.

Hephaistion quickly lifted his head, feeling embarrassed and unwrapped his arms before dismounting. Trying to hide his red face, he walked a little further looking around, hearing Alexander dismount as well and whispering something to his horse. Hephaistion turned and asked,

"What will you call him?" Alexander smiled and replied,

"Bucephalus." Hephaistion frowned slightly but before he could ask he was motioned closer by Alexander who lifted the horses mane to reveal a white spot on the horses' forehead, which, remarkably, was shaped like an ox head. Suddenly Hephaistion nodded smiling, only Alexander would have noticed that. Alexander patted Bucephalus backside and let him graze, then shared a quick look with Hephaistion before walking of.

Hephaistion stared after him for a couple of minutes before running to catch up with him. Together they walked for a little while until they stood on a little cliff, below them the vast Macedonian countryside cast in an orange glow due to the sunset. Alexander lowered himself to the ground sitting down and staring of into the distance, following his example Hephaistion did the same.

Alexander felt more relaxed after his horse ride and now enjoyed the sunset with Hephaistion. He was sure surprised when Hephaistion excepted his invitation and was more surprised when Hephaistion laid his head on his shoulder during the ride here. Alexander didn't speak up when it happened because he suddenly felt like he belonged, that he mattered and it warmed him. He never wanted the feeling to end and when it did, if left him cold and alone. He felt confused when Hephaistion didn't want to look at him but also why he seemed to care so much about what Hephaistion thought. He couldn't even figure out why he wanted Hephaistion to come in the first place. He sighed again, noticing Hephaistion repeatedly cast quick glances in his direction, chewing on his bottom lip. When he turned his head, Hephaistion pretended to watch the sunset and Alexander looked at Hephaistion's face cast in an orange and red glow making his blue eyes stand out.

'Beautiful' whispered Alexander mentally and he frowned before turning his head forward again, looking down feeling his face flush, he realised he actually meant it. The long silence between them was broken when Hephaistion spoke up,

"Why did you invite me?" Alexander thought about that answer and none of the answers he came up with were sufficient so he said,

"Because you were the only one who didn't ask me." Hephaistion somehow understood what he meant and nodded watching Alexander lay his head on his drawn up knees.

"You look tired…." When Alexander didn't reply he added, "…what happened this afternoon?" still Alexander did nothing to confirm he heard what Hephaistion said merely kept his eyes closed.

"It's your parents isn't it?" This got Alexander's attention and he looked up, anger in his eyes but when he looked into Hephaistion's eyes, he saw nothing but genuine concern and he sighed whispering,

"Yes…"

"Tell me?" asked Hephaistion as he scooted closer to Alexander and sat down next to him, shoulders touching lightly.

"I'm a tool…" muttered Alexander, who found himself opening up, and Hephaistion nodded motioning for him to continue, "… just a tool to use against each other…" Hephaistion didn't have to ask who he meant. "… I love my parents very much and want to make them proud but anything I do to make one of them happy, causes the other jealousy and fear that they might lose me. They have been fighting over my love since I was born, saying and doing awful things to each other. Why can't they understand I love them **both**. I will never chose between them, **I cannot**…." Shouted Alexander and Hephaistion noticed he was trying to keep his tears at bay, even now, with no one around, he doesn't allow them to fall. Alexander rubbed at his face angrily and sighed before turning to Hephaistion who kept a close eye on him.

Alexander sighed and laid his head down on Hephaistion's shoulder as he recounted what happened that afternoon.

_/ After Alexander rode Bucephalus, Philip was so proud he decided to show his son the small caves his father once showed him and told him the myths carved on the walls. It was a lesson he never forgot._

"_You remember Achilles?"_ _asked Philip holding a torch._

"_He's my favourite" __replied Alexander while he nodded his head smiling,_

_"Why?" asked Philip staring at his son,_

_"Because he loved Patroclus and avenged his death…" replied Alexander with a far away look on his face, as If thinking about someone,_

_  
__"And his fate?" added Philip,_

_  
__" That He must die young, but with glory…" muttered Alexander awed,_

_  
__"Did he have a choice?" asked Philip while they continued walking,_

_  
__"Oh yes, He could live a long life, but there would be no glory." Again Alexander was in awe thinking about the glory deeds of Achilles._

_  
__"You dream of glory Alexander and your mother encourages you. There is no glory without suffering and this she would not allow." Stated Philip turning on his son, Alexander simply stared at him well aware of this little fact, _

_"One day I'll be on walls like these" stated Alexander motioning to the pictures on the cave walls, Philip just sighed and held the torch near the wall illuminating a drawing,_

"_Prometheus who knew the secret of fire and gave it to man, made Zeus so angry he chained Prometheus to a rock in the great Caucasus and each day an eagle would peck out the poor man's liver and each night it grew back again so that it could be eaten the next day." Explained Philip and added, "A miserable fate." While shaking his head and continued walking stopping at a drawing now and then,_

_  
__"Why?" asked Alexander as he caught up with his father,_

_  
__"Who knows these things…" muttered Philip and shrugged his shoulders illuminating another drawing, "….Anyway __Oedipus tore out his eyes after he learned he killed his father and married his mother. Knowledge that came too late.." he quickly showed another drawing, "Medea, slaughtered her two children after Jason left her for a younger wife…" _

_Alexander knew his father regularly married new and younger women and swallowed hard thinking about his mother, Queen Olympias, and whispered uncertain,_

_" My mother would never hurt me…"_

_  
__"Never easy to escape our mothers Alexander…." Stated Philip like he was talking about himself and continued, "All your life...beware of women. They're far more dangerous than men…" Alexander looked around and noticed a snake slithering by and nodded while his father showed another drawing telling a new tale, __  
"…__Heracles. even after he accomplishes his twelve labours he is punished with madness & slaughtered his children…." Muttered Philip shaking his head sadly, "…Poor Heracles, great Heracles. But all greatness comes from ... suffering…" then he pointed to Alexander, "…Even you the gods will one day judge harshly."_

_  
__"When I'm king like you one day, father?" asked Alexander, hoping it will be so one day,_

_  
"__Don't rush the day, boy. We risk all…." Said Philip harshly and sat down, " …My father threw me into battle before I knew how to fight. When I killed my first man he said: 'now you know'… " explained Philip with a look on his face that chilled Alexander making him shiver, "A king isn't born Alexander…." Continued Philip, "…He is made...by steel and by suffering. A king must know how to hurt those he loves…" Alexander raised an eyebrow, finally understanding as he watched his father take a long gulp of wine,_

_  
"__It's lonely. Ask any of them…." Said Philip pointing to all the drawings they had passed, "…Fate is cruel. No man or woman can be too powerful or too beautiful without disaster befalling them…." Muttered Philip like all life was just drained out of him, __  
"__They laugh when you rise too high and they crush everything you've built... In the end the glory they gave you they take away. They make of us slaves." Ended Philip, Alexander stared at his father, reaching a new level of understanding to how his father thinks and acts. He slowly stepped closer and takes one of his father's hand in his, squeezing it in encouragement. Philip looked in his son's eyes in wonder but sighed in relief none the less. /_

"I was glad my father took me to those caves…" said Alexander as he ended his story, "… I think that was the first moment, I finally understood my father but word had reached my mother and soon I found myself in her private chambers."

_/ "Where have you been?" asked Olympias. Alexander who was sitting down across his mother sighed and contemplated what to say, not wanting to upset his mother._

"_Riding with…" started Alexander but didn't have the change to finish because his mother suddenly shouted,_

"_Do not lie! I know you were with **him**." Olympias spat out the last word in anger, "What have you been doing?"_

"_Father showed the caves… You know with all the great myths on the walls." Said Alexander carefully weighing his words. Olympias nodded, still angry,_

"_I know what you speak of, he showed me those blasted caves once. Which ones do you remember?" asked Olympias watching Alexander liked a hawk. Alexander watched her eyes and was suddenly remembered of 'Medea' and he shivered but before he could say anything his mother started shouting._

"_Medea? I knew Philip took you there to set you up against me." Alexander realised he must have said the name out loud without meaning to and sent his mother into a fit. Soon, his high spirits were dampened and he suddenly felt tired, _

"_Can't you see Alexander, he only took you there to learn you a lesson and keep you away from me. I knew that big sack of wine was up to something when he bought you that horse…" soon Alexander tuned out, nodding now and then wishing he were of somewhere else. Suddenly blue eyes popped into his head and he felt calmer. He sighed as his mother ranted and raved for several minutes. When she suddenly hugged him, crying, he did his best to comfort her._

"_I love you mother. I will never leave you."_

"_Not even for Philip?." Asked Olympias,_

"_Not even for father." Replied Alexander and added silently in his head, 'nor will I leave father for you my dear, sweet mother.' Olympias was comforted by her son's words and sat back in her seat with a smile that made Alexander shiver again._

_Soon after Alexander was allowed to leave and immediately rode of on Bucephalus, riding hard until his school came into view and slowed down, noticing a lone figure under a tree while the other were grouped together. He entered he gates but before he could act, he was surrounded by his classmates all demanding something. Alexander sighed feeling tired and worn out, casting a glance and Hephaistion under the tree and steering around his classmates, excusing himself before riding toward Hephaistion. When Hephaistion didn't look up when he stopped, he made Bucephalus stomp with his foot. When Hephaistion looked up and came into contact with those blue eyes he suddenly extended his hand in silent invitation. Alexander felt grateful when Hephaistion excepted, helped him up and together they rode off. /_

"I guess it's stupid huh? I think many children would dream about such a love. But it is such a burden." muttered Alexander embarrassed looking down again, waiting for Hephaistion to start laughing at his foolishness. He felt a hand touch his chin, after awhile, lifting his face slowly to look in Hephaistion eyes who smiled sweetly,

"That is not so stupid Alexander."

Alexander bit his lip, to keep from crying as he stared in Hephaistion honest and caring eyes. He took Hephaistion by the shoulders and hugged him close feeling grateful for his presence. He felt arms circle his waist and he sighed. After awhile they both parted smiling at each other, their eyes connected and suddenly everything else seemed to disappear, slowly they moved closer as they moistened their lips. Just before their lips touched Bucephalus neighed loudly galloping towards them making them jump up and away from each other. They shared a shy look before realising it was dark out and were supposed to be back hours ago. Afraid they might get in trouble they both mounted Bucephalus, who took of at high speed.

At no time they were back at their school complex, noticing every light was extinguished expect the light in Aristotle's study, who they could see pacing up and down trough the window. Alexander muttered something to Bucephalus, Hephaistion didn't quite catch, but he took of towards the stables making a lot of noise. They watched as Aristotle noticed and quickly left his study to disappear in the direction Bucephalus took of. Alexander muttered,

"Now!" before they both ran inside as fast as they could. Once inside they slowed down again and slowly crept through the corridors towards the dormitories. Seeing light coming their way Hephaistion took Alexander's arm and pulled him in a dark corner, pulling his dark cape around the two of them, making them blend in. Due to the lack of space Hephaistion had to lean partially on Alexander, whose breath tickled his skin, making his hairs stand up end. Alexander tried to look trough a little piece of Hephaistion's cloak to see if the coast was clear but still saw a light, he felt Hephaistion shift and felt him stand on his foot.

"You're standing on my foot" whispered Alexander harshly, Hephaistion looked down and removed his foot whispering,

"Sorry…" but because of the little shift in their positions, Hephaistion lost his balance and was about to fall flat on his back making his presence known if Alexander didn't circle his waist, yanking Hephaistion to his chest. When their chests connected, Hephaistion gasped out loud before he could stop it. Alexander covered his mouth and Hephaistion noticed the light had changed in direction coming their way. Alexander removed his hand motioning to Hephaistion to be silent. They both held their breath as the light simply passed and disappeared all together. They both sighed in relief.

"That was close…" whispered Alexander turning to look at Hephaistion who was staring at him with a strange look in his eyes. Alexander swallowed hard but couldn't tare his eyes away, suddenly feeling breathless.

Hephaistion, felt lost in those eyes, wanting to be closer still, even with their body's pressed together. He moved closer, eyes switching between Alexander's lips and eyes, seeing no objection, he moved his head closer until their lips touched in the lightest way. He could hear Alexander's quick intake of breath and pressed down until their lips fully connected.

Alexander couldn't believe this was happening, his heart was beating so loud he was sure it echoed through the corridors making their positions known, he pressed himself closer as Hephaistion's lips kissed him completely.

Their kiss was very short because soon they could hear Aristotle's voice echoing from the entry way and they both sprang apart, not daring to look at each other in fear of the other ones reaction. Hephaistion especially was afraid he ruined their fragile friendship by being unable to control his urges. He felt a hand slip into his and a voice whispering harshly,

"Come one." They both took of running as fast as they could, when they saw their rooms they slowed down, sighing in relief. They turned to each other not knowing what to say, just as Alexander tried to say something, the hallway filled with light. They both entered their rooms quickly before disrobing and jumping into their beds pretending to be asleep just as their doors opened, Aristotle's head poking in to see if they were there.

Alexander smirked as Aristotle left but it quickly disappeared again when he thought about what just happened in the hall way. He couldn't believe Hephaistion kissed him, his fingers touched his lips and he smiled, feeling happier then he had in a long time.

He still didn't fully understand his feelings concerning Hephaistion, but he knew he felt a deep affection for the boy. He always knew he was drawn to the boy for a reason but thought it was his honesty, his refusal to let him win or agree with anything he was saying just because he was a prince. He was also the only one who ever asked about how he was truly feeling and knew some of his weaknesses, like his inability to swim. Tomorrow he would talk to Hephaistion but tonight Alexander smiled and slowly drifted of, dreams of Hephaistion filling his head.

Meanwhile Hephaistion had more trouble sleeping, he couldn't believe he kissed Alexander, no, he kissed _Prince_ Alexander. He was going to be in so much trouble when anyone found out but somehow he could care less. During that brief moment their lips touched, he felt more happy then ever before and he smiled. He knew Alexander was still trying to figure out his feelings but Hephaistion could not deny that those lips kissed him back, brief as it may be.

After tonight, Hephaistion finally realised he cared more about Alexander then was allowed and it saddened him knowing this could never happen.

Not wanting to set himself up to get hurt or wanting to hurt Alexander in the long run, he devised a plan. 'Tomorrow' he muttered and drifted of in a light slumber.


	8. What Do You Want From Me?

_Thank You For Your Lovely Reviews._

Mara: Thank you so much. You would think this is it but a lot has to happen still. Thank you for reviewing.

Shioban: Your welcome and thank you again. I didn't sleep much either, must be contagious ;) Thanks for you review!

Vero: Don't worry, Hephaistion would never willingly hurt Alexander. Thank you for reviewing!

lvingphai: He will be but don't worry it won't last long. Thank you for reviewing!

Emerald Amber: My OO Thank you so much!

XZanayu: Don't worry it isn't horrible. Thank you for reviewing!

VaniaHepkins: Don't worry, Hephaistion won't be cruel. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

_This chapter is dedicated to Mara, who help me with another scene taken from the movie. _

_It's a short chapter though._

* * *

_I can't live with you  
But I can't live without you  
I can't let you stay  
Oh but I can't live if you go away  
I don't know just how it goes  
All I know is I can't live with you  
Yeah, I'm having a hard time  
I'm walking a fine line  
Between hope and despair  
You may think that I don't care  
But I travelled a long road to  
Get a hold of my sorrow  
I tried to catch a dream  
But nothing's what it seems  
Love is saying baby it's all right  
When deep inside you're really petrified._

_I can't Live With You by Queen._

**_Chapter 6: What Do You Want From Me?_**

Hephaistion woke up the next morning determent to put an end to his attraction to Alexander and try to stop from becoming to involved with the boy. But he feared he was way in over his head already. Just thinking about Alexander made his face flush, he could still taste him on his lips from the night before. He dreamed all night about the boy but he was determent to put a stop it no matter what. Hephaistion knew that getting involved with Alexander, who was prince, would mean many sacrifices and maybe heartache along the way but somehow he couldn't seem to care about it. Just a brief moment in Alexander's companionship was enough to make him the happiest man alive. Sighing he quickly dressed and decided to skip breakfast, not wanting to see Alexander, in case he changed his mind.

Alexander however awoke to feel refreshed and happy. The night he spent with Hephaistion was one of the best yet, he could be himself and didn't get judged for what he did or said. Alexander felt like he was finally getting in touch with himself. Hephaistion seemed to have a calming effect on him and he liked it. Normally he would have ranted and raved after seeing his parents but somehow he opened up and told Hephaistion everything. Hephaistion was there when he needed it the most and he was grateful. He hoped they could be friend now. He still wondered about that kiss though, there was no denying they both enjoyed it, even with the shortness of it. He couldn't wait to talk to Hephaistion. Alexander got washed and dressed and rushed down for breakfast, only to see everyone present but Hephaistion. Alexander frowned and sat near Ptolemy, who have him a knowing look.

That afternoon Alexander found himself listening intently to one of Aristotle's lessons. He looked to his right, seeing Hephaistion listening intently, staring strait ahead. He hadn't been able to talk to him all day, it seemed to him Hephaistion was avoiding him or maybe he was getting paranoid, in any case he would talk to him as soon as today's lessons were over. Alexander turned back and listened.

"_Although an inferior race, the Persians control at least four fifths of the known world. But is it possible, that the source of Egypt's mighty river Nile could rise in these distant mountains of the outer earth?..."_ explained Aristotle, pointing to a map on the floor, which depicted the world as they know it , _" ….If so, an experienced navigator could find his way, here by this river, east down into the great plains of India out into the eastern ocean and end of the world… and by this route up the Nile back to Egypt into the Middle Sea and home, to Greece…."_ Aristotle showed the road about which he spoke with a stick dragging it along the map.

Hephaistion looked at Alexander for a moment, seeing the boy's concentration was on the map, smiling slightly a light shining in his eyes making Hephaistion swallow hard before turning back to Aristotle,

"…_.Now if only these frogs could look out what an act of their favourite position of the centre, Greece could rule the world!..."_ ended Aristotle passionately, looking at each of his students, stopping at Alexander who stood up from his seat, walking closer.

_" Why is it master? In myths these lands you speak of are known?..."_ started Alexander making every head turn in his direction, _"…. India, where Heracles, and Dionysus travelled…."_ Alexander pointed at the map like Aristotle did earlier, _"….All these men who went east Thesis, Jason, Achilles… were victorious! From generation to generation their stories have been passed on." _Hephaistion nodded to himself, thinking Alexander had a point, _"….Why? Unless there is truth of them."_

Aristotle laughed at Alexander explanation and said, _"Tales of amazons, eh? No Alexander"_ Hephaistion watched as Alexander sat back down clearly disappointed no one backed him up, making Aristotle dismiss him. _"Only common people believe these tales. As they believe almost anything…."_ Hephaistion caught Alexander gaze for a second and swallowed at the new light shining in them. He had to turn away, because the longer he stared at Alexander, the more he lost his will to continue with his plan of ignoring the boy until he forgot he existed. _"We are here precisely to educate ourselves against such foolish passions"._ Suddenly Alexander stood back up and tried again.

_"But if we are superior to the Persians as you say, why do we not rule them? It is, it has always been, our Greek dream to go east." _Aristotle nodded, conceding to Alexander point but warned,

"_The east has a way of swallowing men and their dreams."_

Every one taught about that for awhile, silence hung in the group until a small voice at the back spoke up,

_"Master! Master!"_ Aristotle turned around trying to see who it was,

"_Yes?"_

_"Master! Master!" _

_"Yes, out with it." Yelled Aristotle irritated,_

_  
"Why are the Persians so cruel?" _asked Nearchus, a chubby boy with short brown hair, everyone laughed at the comment that was clearly made to lighten the mood. Hephaistion peaked another glance at Alexander, who smiled widely at the remark. Hephaistion bit his lip out of habit but turned quickly back when Alexander turned to look at him.

_  
"That is not the subject for today, Nearchus…" _said Aristotle sighing but relented_, "….but it is true. The oriental races are known for their barbarity and their slavish devotion to their senses. Excess in all things is the undoing of men! That is why we, Greeks, are superior. We practise control of our senses. Moderation…." _He looked around searching their faces and laughs_ "….We hope! "_

Then another student, named Cassander, with long dark hair falling in his eyes, spoke up,_  
_  
_"And what of Achilles and Troy, master? Was he not successive?"_ Alexander quickly looked at Hephaistion worry in his eyes. He still felt guilty for burning the scroll. He saw the despair in Hephaistion's eyes when it happened and he hoped Cassander's remark didn't bring the bad memories back but Hephaistion's face stayed neutral revealing nothing.

_  
"Achilles, simply lacks restraint…."_ Hephaistion saw the look Alexander gave him but decided not too react, he still felt hurt yes but somehow it didn't weigh up to what Alexander himself was offering: friendship. _"….He dominates other men so completely that even when he withdraws from battle, crazed with grief over his dead lover Patroclus, he seriously endangers his own army, he is a deeply selfish man."_ Alexander frowned at the comment his teacher made but wisely chose to keep his mouth shut, deep inside he knew it wasn't so. He turned back towards Cassander who replied,

_"Then would you say that the love between Achilles and Patroclus is a corrupting one?" _Cassander looked at Both Alexander and Hephaistion for some reason and both boys raised an eyebrow at that, not quite believing it. They knew and felt there was more to it then meets the eye.

_"When men lie together in lust, it is a surrender to the passions, and does nothing for the excellence in us. Nor does any other excess, Cassander. Jealousy among them…."_ Added Aristotle who had caught the look Cassander gave Alexander and Hephaistion. He himself was aware of the connection between two boys even if they themselves were still figuring it out_, "…But when men lie together and knowledge and virtue pass between them… That is pure and excellent!..." _Alexander looked towards Hephaistion as Aristotle kept talking and this time Hephaistion did not look away. Hephaistion trembled slightly at the look Alexander gave him and he understood now that no matter what happened Alexander would always be a part of him. There was no way he could carry on with his plan now and simply decided to let things happen. _"….When they compete, to bring out the good, the best of each other, this is the love between men that can build a city state. And lift us from our frog pond._" Aristotle looked between the two boys who were lost in their own world and sighed knowing there will be many hardships in their lives. Same sex relationships were quite common but it was still frowned upon when two young men entered such a relationship. Such a relationship was reserved for an older man who taught the younger everything he knew but eventually the young man would grow out of it and marry. But looking between those two, he knew that would not happen. He decided to have a word with Hephaistion about it after he dismissed his class.

Alexander packed up his things as slowly as possible, seeing Hephaistion talk to Aristotle for a minute. When everyone left Alexander was waiting for Hephaistion to finish, he frowned as he saw their serious faces and became worried when he saw Hephaistion blush and then turn pale as if he was afraid, then he looked determent and he saw Aristotle smile before squeezing Hephaistion's shoulder. He waited until the said their goodbye's and he smiled as Hephaistion walked towards him but instead of stopping in front of him he walked around Alexander without a word and continued to walk.

"Hephaistion?" asked Alexander in shock watching him leave, shaking his head he yelled his name, louder this time; "**Hephaistion!"**

Hephaistion did not hear Alexander he was too deep in though after his conversation with Aristotle. The same Aristotle, who in his infinite wisdom, already figured out what was happening between him and warned him about the sacrificed he was bound to make. He told him Alexander will have to marry someday and beget and heir, pointing out there was little to no room for him in the picture. Hephaistion knew all this and even though it broke his heart at the thought, he would forever stand at Alexander side.

"Hephaistion, wait up!..." Hephaistion simply kept walking muttering to himself not knowing Alexander was right behind him. Alexander took hold of his arm trying to stop him, "…hey, didn't you hear me call your name? I…" Alexander had no change to finish his sentence because Hephaistion had swung around hitting Alexander in the eye making him stumble and fall.

Alexander ended up on the ground in shock, trying to catch his breath as Hephaistion trembled not believing he actually hit Alexander, he didn't know it was him, he acted purely out of instinct. He saw the huge bruise on Alexander's face and started to apologise,

"Alexander, I…" but he never got to finish as Alexander suddenly looked up angry,

"_What is wrong with you_?..." shouted Alexander as he scrambled up right, "…first you ignore me, then you help me, then you hate and then you want to be friends with me and yesterday you you…" stuttered Alexander waving his hands around, "…kissed me and now you _hit_ me! **What** in Zeus' name **do you want from me?" **yelled Alexander getting in Hephaistion's face. He saw Hephaistion suppressing tears but due to his anger he was blinded to see why.

"I don't know…" whispered Hephaistion silently, looking down. He was in shock about what happened and couldn't come up with the words to tell Alexander what he wanted. Looking into Alexander's angry eyes he tried to explain but Alexander huffed loudly,

"Not good enough…" and left, leaving Hephaistion staring after him, who wanted to stop Alexander but seemed to be frozen in place unable to make his voice work. When he finally collected himself Alexander was long gone. Hephaistion knew Alexander was too angry to talk to right now and he decided to wait until he calmed down.


	9. Friends & Promises

_Thank You For Your Lovely Reviews._

Mara: You are welcome  And thank you again for you help.

Shioban: Love isn't always roses but things will improve soon. Thanks for reviewing.

Emerald Amber: Don't worry, thing will get better. Thank you for review.

Valo: Thank you for reviewing.

XZanayu: Yeah, the situation got out of hand without them wanting to, things will get better soon though. Thank you for your review.

Queendel: Thank you very much.

* * *

_Oh, you're the best friend  
That I ever had  
I've been with you such a long time  
You're my sunshine  
And I want you to know  
That my feelings are true  
I really love you  
(Ooh) Oh, you're my best friend._

_- You're My Best Friend by Queen.-_

**_Chapter 7: Friends & Promises._**

After that incident, Alexander and Hephaistion barely looked at each other any more, let alone speak. When the other classmates noticed Alexander's black eye and observed both boys behaviour, rumours spread of a fight between two boys.

A rumour that soon reached Aristotle's ears, when confronted both boys denied the accusation and since no one else saw what truly happened Aristotle had no choice but to let them go with a severe warning.

Hephaistion, who felt truly horrible for the way he handled things, wanted to apologise to Alexander and tried to explain, but could never find him alone or even present in the complex. Alexander too felt horrible for the way he yelled at Hephaistion, not giving him the change to explain things but his pride was still hurt when Hephaistion first kissed him and then hit him, he did not know what possessed the boy to do those things or which feeling was genuine. He wanted to talk to Hephaistion but found it impossible since both his father and mother continuously requested his presence, before, between and after classes. Since his performance of taming his horse, they found him ready to take on more duties.

Philip, decided, after having heard of their performance of the games Leonidas organized, decided Alexander and his closest companions were ready to proof themselves in a Lion hunt. They were all to be divided in groups of two, having to trust their partners to watch their backs, communicate on their own level and work together to catch the lion. Philip, talked to Aristotle and Leonidas to see who should be pared with whom.

"Now, you all know why I am here. Have you given it some thought, who the pairings should be on the lion hunt this afternoon?" asked Philip sitting down with a big sigh staring at both teachers, who nodded and took a scroll reading the names.

"First we have, Cassander and Philotas…" started Leonidas while Aristotle nodded, scratching his chin, "… for the simple reason, both their fathers are Generals in your army, sire, and they have been brought up in the same way, both having dealt with the danger of being a General's son and the possibility of losing their father. They seem to have some kind of understanding."

"I agree. Those two will work quite fine together, just like their father's did." Nodded Philip showing is approval. Then waved his hand for them to continue, Aristotle spoke next,

"Next we have Ptolemy and Perdiccas. Both on the silent side but both very smart. They also have the ability to calm a fight down that may occur between some of the boys.…" Philip raised an eyebrow not needing to ask who was mostly in a fight, being quite aware of Alexander's temper, he nodded and Leonidas continued.

"This was slightly harder but we think Nearchus and Leonatus. They are quite the opposites: Nearchus is broad and crude at times and Leonatus, is more slim but more refined. Both have scored excellent in the physical tests though and seem to like wrestling together. I think they will do fine together." Finished Leonidas sitting back and sipping from his wine, when Philip did.

"Now, my son….. Who did you pair Alexander with, I wonder?" smirked Philip as he switched between the two teachers, who swallowed hard.

"We must admit sire. This was quite the task…" muttered Aristotle making Philip laugh,

"I'll bet…" he shouted drinking some more wine, gesturing for them to continue,

"We think Hephaistion should be paired with your son, my King." Said Aristotle,

"Hephaistion? He's Amyntar's boy, isn't he?" asked Philip and both teachers nodded, "Why him…?"

"Um, it's hard to explain, sire. They don't seem to like each other very much, Hephaistion has a tendency to argue with Alexander and Alexander does not let his lie quietly…" Philip laughed again, "… but I noticed whenever I put them together for a assignment, they seem to work quite well together and always finish first…."

"Hephaistion was always a close second to Alexander during the games, they both seem to work harder and better when they compete, just imagine what they could do when they are put together?" stated Leonidas when Aristotle seem to have stopped talking.

"But do you think they will work together outside of the classroom?" asked Philip with a frown, when both teachers stayed silent, he nodded,

"I see.."

"I bet they will do fine, my King. Besides isn't this part of this hunt, learning to work together as a team?" said Aristotle carefully, watching Philip who was still frowning, he took another swing of his wine and said,

"It will have to do. Inform them." And with a great turn, cape billowing behind him he left the complex again. Both teachers sighed in relief and asked a page to gather all eight boys in the courtyard. Both drank their wine, until the page returned to say everyone was present and accounted for. They both stepped outside seeing the boys waiting anxiously,

"Boys, I know you have all heard of the Lion Hunt, you will participate in this afternoon. I… We… have confidence in you that you will succeed. Do not worry, just remember what you have learned and you will do fine." Shouted Leonidas for all of them to hear, most boys sighed in relief. Alexander just kept his eyes trained to the front, feeling eyes watch him, knowing who it was he ignored it for the moment.

"The king had decided to split you up in pairs…" started Aristotle, seeing the shock on most boys, he decided to continue, "… he has asked us to divide you all up in pairs, he has agreed with our choices thus you will follow our decision."

Alexander watched as his friends got paired one by one, fairly happy with their partners. He had hoped to be paired with Ptolemy, since they had already hunted small fowl together, but when he got paired up with Perdiccas he could forget about his plans. When he heard his name he stood more upright,

"Alexander and…" everyone watched Alexander as Aristotle said the second name, "…Hephaistion." Alexander stiffened for a moment but nodded. He cast a quick look around seeing Hephaistion blue eyes trained on him. But when Leonidas continued he turned back.

"Get yourselves ready, get your swords and bows. Eat enough, for you will need the energy this afternoon. Get some rest and we will meet here in three hours. Good Luck!"

Everyone scattered, talking exited. Alexander watched them leave for a moment, before springing into action, walking to his room. He entered his room, leaving the door open and opened his wooded chest, sorting his bow and arrows. Checking if they were still in order. He was suddenly aware of a presence in his room.

Hephaistion, who was both glad and nervous to be paired with Alexander, followed Alexander to his room, wanting to talk to him first. He noticed the door was open and saw Alexander sitting on the floor, checking his arrows. He looked around and saw the room, though quite large, was supporting nothing but the essentials: a bed, a closet, a desk and chair and a wooden chest that clearly held his weaponry. Not what he expected at all.

"Can I help you with anything?" asked Alexander standing up, laying his arrows on his bed, without looking at Hephaistion. Hephaistion looked up surprised,

"How did you know I was here?" asked Hephaistion in wonder, quite sure he didn't make any noise. This time Alexander looked in his direction but frowned confused,

"I… I don't know. I just knew." Alexander confessed, blushing slightly, Hephaistion felt touched and stepped closer,

"Alexander, I…" started Hephaistion, stopping next to the bed, "I wanted to apologise for…" Alexander looked up in wonder, "…hitting you. I don't know what came over me. I never meant to hit you…." Hephaistion stopped in front of Alexander, who had stopped moving around and stared in Hephaistion's eyes. Hephaistion stared back, seeing Alexander fading black eye, he raise his hand, slightly touching it.

"Does it hurt?" whispered Hephaistion,

"In the beginning, yes…" replied Alexander honestly but seeing Hephaistion's guilty look he quickly added, "…but it doesn't now." Hephaistion smiled slightly moving his hand down Alexander's face, slowly caressing. Instinctively Alexander slightly turned his face in Hephaistion hand, when he realised what he did, he blushed slightly. Hephaistion smiled again, staring in Alexander's two coloured eyes, seeing the look in Alexander's eyes, he felt his knees go weak.

"Do you think…" whispered Hephaistion, stepping closer, feeling Alexander breath on his face, "… we can be friends?" Alexander looked up, seeing all kinds of emotions in Hephaistion blue eyes and nodded slightly. Unconsciously laying a hand on Hephaistion's chest, feeling his heart beat rapidly in sink with his.

"Friends? I'd like that…" replied Alexander softly feeling Hephaistion's hand move over his arm, moving slowly over his shoulder and stopping at his neck, just below his ear. Then as one, they started to move closer, until their breaths mingled, their eyes closed and then…

"Excuse me, my Prince, but…" hearing a voice cut into their world they both sprang apart looking guilty, their faces red. Either the page didn't notice or he chose not to react, either way they felt grateful. They looked anywhere else besides each other. Alexander had to clear his voice twice before he could trust his voice to speak at a somewhat normal tone.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Sorry, to disturb you my prince, but The King requests your presence for lunch this afternoon." Explained the page with a slight bow.

"Now?" asked Alexander as he and Hephaistion shared a quick look.

"Yes, my Prince." Replied the page politely,

"Alright I'll come…" muttered Alexander, clearly disappointed. He looked at Hephaistion before he left and they shared a quick smile before Alexander left. Hephaistion groaned to himself, not believing, he almost lost control again but there was just something about Alexander that made him lose control. He fell on Alexander's bed face down, cursing himself for his stupidity, he was lucky enough to be forgiven, Hephaistion saw it in Alexander's eyes that he was, but he couldn't belief he would risk their new found friendship due to his uncontrollable lust. Strangely enough he was blinded to see Alexander had the same problem. Suddenly a voice echoed trough the room,

"Hephaistion? What are you doing in Alexander's room? What are you doing on his bed for that matter?" Hephaistion jumped up to come face to face with Ptolemy, who regarded him with a strange look in his eyes.

"I was um…" stuttered Hephaistion, "….talking to Alexander…." Ptolemy looked around seeing Alexander nowhere he raised an eyebrow in question, Hephaistion turned red, "… he just left. Philip, um… The King requested his presence."

"And what are you still doing here if Alexander left?" asked Ptolemy with a smirk, knowing exactly what was going on, but loving to see Hephaistion squirm.

"I um…" Hephaistion didn't know what to say and looked down embarrassed.

"You like him don't you?..." at this Hephaistion looked up shocked, "…More then you should as well…" added Ptolemy with a sad sigh. Hephaistion knew there was no point in denying but kept silent in any case.

" I just hope you know what you are doing. Many people love Alexander and would do anything to be his priced loved one…."

"I do not want…" protested Hephaistion.

"Do no deny it, I have seen the way you look at him when you think no one is watching. It's the way he looks at you as well."

"Really?" asked Hephaistion, hope in his eyes. Ptolemy sighed and nodded,

"Yes, you are both in to deep already. But be careful Hephaistion. Alexander may not show it but he is hurt very easily, especially by those he loves. You must be more then just a friend and lover…"

At the last word Hephaistion shook his head, not believing this was happening,

"We are not lovers…"

"I know you aren't… yet." Hephaistion blushed again, "Watch Alexander's back but watch yours as well. Protect him from the world, help him when you can. Stand by his side. And above all, love him like no other can. If you cannot do this, then please stop now before he gets to attached to you. I fear, if he does and then loses you, he will not survive long."

Hephaistion mulled over Ptolemy's words, staring in his eyes thinking about all the possibilities. Suddenly he saw Alexander face smiling sweetly at him and he squared his shoulders, saying,

"I can do it and I will. I promise you that."

Ptolemy stared in his eyes for awhile, seizing him up before sighing.

"I believe you will." Then turned and walked out without a backwards glance.

Hephaistion sighed, before going to his own room. Preparing his armour and weapons before going to the mess hall and eating some bread and soup.

Soon, it was time for them to leave.


	10. Hunting & Saving Lives

_Thank you For Your Lovely Reviews._

Shioban: Of course they made up, can't stay mad at each for long after all. Yeah, Phai can be pretty stubborn sometimes, add to his charm I guess ;) Thank you for reviewing.

Mara: Yeah, it's been awhile, I have been having troubles with my future chapters for some reason. Ptolemy is older so he understands more about what's happening then the others. Thank you for your review.

Emerald Amber: I think Ptolemy acts more like a big brother looking out for the well fair of his younger brother but knows fully well Alexander can take care of himself. I know I'm evil like that but I promise you won't have to wait long… And about the lion? You'll just have to read I guess ;) Thank you for reviewing!

XZanayu: Of course Hephaistion can do it. They will do their best. Thank you for your review.

Valo: Thank you every much, Hephaistion isn't always easy to write but I do my best. Thank you for reviewing.

Queendel: Love is never easy, especially not at that age. Yeah, Ptolemy is smart and observant like that  They do their best at the lion hunt but it won't be easy. Thank you for your review.

* * *

_Save me, Save me, Save me  
I can't face this life alone  
Save me Save me Save me._

_- Save Me by Queen. - _

_**Chapter 8: Hunting & Saving Lives.**_

After having joined his father for lunch and being lectured, for what seemed hours to him, about Lion hunting, Alexander was quite relieved to be outside once again. He shielded his eyes from the burning sun as he stepped outside, as his eyes became accustomed to the light he noticed he was he last one to join the group.

Looking down, adjusting his bow on his shoulders, he apologised.

"Sorry I'm late, I was just…"

"No need to apologise, we quite understand." Said someone, Alexander just nodded glad they weren't angry but he still hated the fact they forgave him while any other student might have gotten punished for his tardiness. He sighed, walking towards Bucephalus, who he noticed was prepped and ready, he looked towards Hephaistion standing nearby and he smiled in thanks. Hephaistion smiled back before looking in front of him again.

All the student were equipped with the same things: a sword, a bow and arrows. Nothing more, nothing less. They were all given a horse to use for the day, except Alexander who had his own. They were all divided in pairs, ready to set of. King Philip emerged from the building, wearing the same weapons and talked loudly for all of them to hear.

"Right. A lion had been signalled in a town not far from here, the beast has been terrorizing the citizens for many weeks, killing their live stock and sometimes even women and children….." At this Alexander's eyes became very cold and he stood determent. "….The beast had been quite elusive and no one has been able to catch it. One villager though said he wounded the beast in his front, right leg. Which should make it easier for you to catch him….." shouted Philip waving his hands in excitement, taking a swing of wine now and then, "… I and some of my guards will come **but** only to _observe_ not _participate_. We will only intervene when I see fit and not before…." Said Philip quickly sensing a protest coming up, "…I know you will make me and your fathers proud. Now **go!**"

All eight boys, checked their armour again making sure everything was in order before one by one mounting their horses and setting off. Alexander was about to mount his horse, Bucephalus, when a heavy hand fell on his shoulder, he turned around coming face to face with his father, no words were spoken but the light squeeze on Alexander shoulder said it all. The king then turned to Hephaistion who witnessed the exchange, when he saw the king's eye turned on him he nodded, conveying a silent promise to keep Alexander safe. The king then turned and left again, leaving Alexander staring after him. Alexander sighed and mounted his horse, exchanging a nod with Hephaistion they both set off.

When they reached the village, the other companions were already there, Ptolemy walked towards them.

"He's recently been here, killed several sheep and a dog, luckily it was lunch time so most people were inside and no one was hurt. They saw him head in that direction…" Ptolemy pointed to his right, in the direction of the woods. Alexander nodded, seeing the paw prints in the dirt. The called all his companions closer, while he drew a little picture of the woods in the sand with a stick.

"Okay, here the plan. Cassander and Philotas…" both boys nodded, "… you two go around the woods and enter in the middle quick and silent." Explained Alexander showing where they should go with his stick,

"Then Nearchus and Leonatus, you go in by the left…" he pointed his stick on the left side, then on the right, "…. While Ptolemy and Perdiccas enter the woods by the right." Both boys nodded staring at the little drawing, "Myself and Hephaistion here…." he looked towards Hephaistion who was listening intently, "… enter from the front. Each by going in a different direction, the lion will have no where to go and is effectively trapped in his own hide out. When you do see the Lion, be careful and don't hesitate to call for assistance. By helping each other we make sure we will stay alive… Agreed?"

Everyone stared at Alexander, mulling his plan over not believing how he ever came up with it in such a short notice. It was daring plan, going for a frontal attack but had many changes of succeeding so they all shouted,

"**Agreed!**"

They all mounted their horses, dividing, each going in their own direction. Alexander and Hephaistion rode closer but about half way they dismounted, going to the woods on foot, because it was much safer to do so.

Alexander and Hephaistion walked very silent, keeping their eyes and ears trained on the woods, aware of every movement and every sound. They blocked out every irrelevant sound, only what was in the woods and each other. They kept their distance, but still close enough so they could see each other clearly.

Stopping by the woods, Alexander gestured to Hephaistion to be silent and keep low, Hephaistion nodded and together they entered the woods. Careful to avoid dead wood and stones, to avoid tripping, they held their bows at the ready.

Suddenly a loud crack resounded in the woods and they both pointed an arrow in the direction from which it came, both sighing as they saw it was just a branch that had fallen. They nodded to each other before moving off again, they reached a clearing in the woods and scanned the area. They heard a soft noise and some of the bushes suddenly moved, the both froze and cocked their arrows pointing in the direction of the bushes. When, after a couple of minutes, nothing happened they relaxed, each moving in another direction scanning the clearing and it's environment.

Alexander moved to the right while Hephaistion moved to the left, suddenly Alexander saw some prints in the sand and he bend down to investigate. He heard a soft noise but dismissed it as being Hephaistion but when said person suddenly yelled his name he stood up turning around,

"Alexander!"

Alexander turned in time to see the Lion jump in his direction claws bared. He fumbled with his arrows but dropped them due to his hurry, he braised himself for the inevitable but someone pushed him aside hard and he fell head first against a tree. He heard Hephaistion shout in pain,

"Aaaarrgghhh!" and tried to see but his vision had suddenly become blurry. He heard the lion roar in pain and some shuffling in the sand. He opened his eyes again and saw clearly again, seeing Hephaistion on the ground, bleeding seriously from his leg trying to drag himself away from the lion to his sword who had fallen on the ground. The Lion swiped with his paw, ripping Hephaistion shoulder open. Hephaistion fell down in pain, suddenly fearing for Hephaistion's life, he quickly stood up, his vision swimming for his eyes, standing on wobbly legs he shouted,

"Hey you… Lion. Don't you rather have a piece of this." The lion merely ignored Alexander advancing on a bleeding and helpless Hephaistion, who shook his head in fear,

"Alexander, no!"

Alexander then picked up several stones an threw them at the lion until he caught his attention. The lion roared and turned around slowly advancing on Alexander, who braised himself, holding his sword. They stood face to face, seizing each other up, the lion suddenly jumped and Alexander quickly moved aside but was still hit in the chest by a quick swoop of the lion's claws. Alexander gasped in pain and but stood tall between Hephaistion and the lion, when the lion advanced again. The Lion roared loudly standing on his hind legs, but yelped in pain as he was hit in the leg by an arrow shot by Hephaistion, who by now lost so my blood, he had trouble keeping his eyes open. But fear for Alexander, gave him enough adrenaline to keep going.

Due to the arrow, the Lion lost his balance and fell on Alexander angry as hell and bit Alexander hard in the shoulder. At the same time, Alexander thrust his sword in the Lion's throat, hitting a major artery, killing him instantly. Due to the weight and because the lion's jaw had clamped himself on Alexander shoulder, they both fell down hard, dust rising in the air. Worried for Alexander, Hephaistion dragged himself trough sand and mud towards Alexander calling his name,

"_Alexander…. Alexander_…"

"_Hephaistion…"_ whispered Alexander extending his hand, sighing in relief, Hephaistion extending his hand, barely able to touch Alexander fingers. They both stared into each other eyes before their injuries and exhaustion make them close again as they both fainted.

A couple of minutes after, the rest of the companions, who heard the lion's roar, rushed into the clearing to find both Alexander and Hephaistion, unconscious, reaching out for each other. At first many of them thought Alexander died due to all the blood, they also had a difficult time trying to remove the lion who a dead grip on Alexander shoulder. They ended up having to tear the lion's head of Alexander, who spasmed in pain. Both boys were rushed of to the school's infirmary, where their wounds where disinfected and sown.


	11. Worried

_Thank You For Your Lovely Reviews._

Mara: They do work well together don't they? They will be fine don't worry. Thank you for reviewing.

Shioban: Glad you liked it. Thank you for the compliments, it's making me blush. Thanks for reviewing.

Lvingphai: You could? Thank you so much because I was worried it wouldn't come across. Both will be fine. Thank you for reviewing.

Veronique: Thank you so much. They will be fine, don't worry. Thanks for reviewing.

Emerald Amber: I'm sorry, please be ok ;) I wouldn't kill my boys, I love them too much for that. It's kinda hard to find lyrics but I do my best. Thank you for reviewing.

XZanayu: Thank you so much. I'll do my best. Thanks for reviewing.

Queendel: They work well together indeed, they want to keep each other safe therefore they try harder then they normally would. Enjoy the next chapter! Thank you for reviewing.

_I have to say this though, without your continuously support, I would not be able to keep writing. I appreciate it very much and feel honoured you do so. I love you all._

* * *

_In these days of cool reflection (reflection)  
You come to me and everything seems alright  
In these days of cold affections  
You sit by me - and everything's fine._

_- This Could Be Heaven by Queen - _

**_Chapter 9: Worried._**

Hephaistion opened his eyes slowly but closed them again, because of the sunlight shining in his room, hurting his eyes. Next he became aware of his wounds and sighed trying to open his eyes again. Sitting at a nearby table he saw many of his classmates, looking worried and talking softly. He looked around, not seeing Alexander anywhere. Remembering what happened he panicked and sat up in a rush, ignoring his wounds.

"Where is Alexander?" soon he was surrounded by his classmates, who all asked how he was feeling, if he was in pain. He ignored them all and asked again, "Where is Alexander?" they all shared a look before Ptolemy stepped forwards,

"He's still in surgery. They are trying to remove one the Lion's teeth who has lodged himself near one of his major arteries. One mistake and he could die." Hephaistion gasped, instantly turning pale but felt grateful for Ptolemy's honesty despite of it,

"I want to see him as soon as he's…" stated Hephaistion trying to get out of his bed

"The doctor says for you to rest, not creep around the corridors to visit Alexander…" started Ptolemy who pushed him back down.

"NO! I need to see him. I have to know if he's safe. I have to…" muttered Hephaistion in a rush, panic gripping his heart as he remembered Alexander fighting the lion to safe his life and all the blood afterwards. It suddenly turned black in front of his eyes and Hephaistion lost his footing, he braced himself for the fall that was sure to come but it never did. Warm arms caught him and deposited him back on the bed.

"Will you stay in bed or do I have to tie you up?" Hephaistion looked into Ptolemy' hard eyes and he slowly shook his head, hearing the others snigger in the background. Ptolemy shot a look at the others who promptly fell silent bowing their heads. He motioned with his head from them to leave. They left one by one, whispering 'Courage' to Hephaistion as they passed the bed. Hephaistion noticed a difference in the way they acted towards him now and he frowned.

"They respect you now." Explained Ptolemy understanding Hephaistion frown. "You saved Alexander's life and acted most courageous. You made friends today."

"I did not safe Alexander's life. He saved mine." Muttered Hephaistion closing his eyes as he laid his head down on the pillow. He opened them again as he heard Ptolemy chuckle.

"You know Alexander said the same thing before he went into surgery…." Explained Ptolemy as he saw Hephaistion stare at him, "He was awake for a brief moment asking about you before losing consciousness again."

"I _need_ to see him Ptolemy…" said Hephaistion after a long silence, Ptolemy sighed nodding his head,

"I know…." Ptolemy gave Hephaistion something to drink, which he drank, before staring to leave seeing Hephaistion's tired eyes. "I'll see what I can do…"

"Thank you…" Hephaistion trailed of falling in a restless sleep.

The next thing Hephaistion knew was someone softly shaking his uninjured shoulder until he was awake. He opened his eyes and noticed it was dark outside before turning back to Ptolemy who motioned for him to be silent.

"I asked the doctor…" whispered Ptolemy hunching down, until he was level with Hephaistion, talking into his ear. Hephaistion immediately woke up and asked hopefully,

"And? Can I visit?"

"Actually no…" noticing Hephaistion was about to protest Ptolemy quickly added, "But we are going to anyway…" Hephaistion frowned, "The doctor is on his break now leaving Mathaeus, one of his understudies, to watch Alexander. I know him well and I was able to convince him to let us in for a moment."

Hephaistion smiled happily and felt relieved but won't be totally satisfied until he saw Alexander for himself and actually seeing how he was doing. A voice cut through his musings.

"Well, are you coming?" Ptolemy smiled at Hephaistion and offered a hand.

At first Hephaistion ignored the hand but when he stood on his injured leg, he almost fell to the floor. He took Ptolemy's hand, who said nothing, only wounding his good arm around his shoulders mindful of his injured shoulder.

Together, they slowly limped towards Alexander's room, who was luckily just across the hall. Hephaistion, didn't want to admit it, but the short distance to Alexander's room exhausted him and beads of sweat were already on his forehead. Ptolemy softly knocked twice and soon the door was opened to reveal a skinny boy with red hair and a freckled face. He nodded towards Ptolemy and shot a quick glance at Hephaistion. He gestured them in before looking up and down the hallway before softly closing the door.

"The Doctor will be back soon, you'll only have a couple of minutes."

Hephaistion vaguely nodded while he heard Ptolemy talk to Mathaeus, soon their voices where drowned out as he saw Alexander lying on the bed. Hephaistion gasped as he limped closer. Alexander was very pale and even though his chest was bared it was mostly covered in red-stained bandages. Hephaistion limped closer and frowned worriedly when he heard Alexander ragged breathing. He stopped next to Alexander's bed, sinking down in a nearby chair, probably the doctor's, and stared at him for awhile. He softly reached out when he saw Alexander shiver slightly and combed his fingers through his hair noticing it was damp with sweat. He moved his fingers down and came into contact with Alexander's hot skin. He frowned when he caressed Alexander's face. Suddenly a voice cut through his worried mind.

"He has a fever. We're trying our best to bring it down."

Hephaistion nodded slightly but his attention was riveted back to Alexander when he started to moan and trash slightly in his sleep. Hephaistion stood up and sat down on the bed, taking Alexander's hand in his, bending down until his lips almost touched Alexander's ear and softly talked to him.

"Sssshhh, Alexander. It's just a dream. Just a dream."

Soon after, Alexander calmed down and his breathing evened back out as he slept on. Hephaistion smiled to himself and continued to caress Alexander hair.

"He's never calmed down that quickly….." Hephaistion turned around and came face to face with a stunned Mathaeus. "…..Most of the time we have to restrain him when he starts dreaming. He has ripped open many stitches before….. What did you do?"

Hephaistion just shook his head, shrugging his shoulders before looking back at Alexander. His eyes scanned over the bandages and he frowned again in worry. Turning back around he asked,

"When will he wake up?"

"We do not know. He has lost a lot of blood and had to have many stitches. He mostly needs to rest, undisturbed rest. Only the King and Queen are allowed to visit but I think…" suddenly Mathaeus stopped and looked towards the door before turning pale. "… you have to go quickly. The doctor is coming back and when he finds you here, we will all be punished harshly. He has the king's permission…." He quickly ran to the door opening it and staring down the corridor, which had a faint light at the end. Ptolemy quickly carried, a protesting Hephaistion, in his arms and into his room.

No sooner then they were safely inside they heard a faint noise signalling the doctors arrival and they both sighed in relief.

The coming week only the King and Queen were allowed to enter, though they never did at the same time. Even now, when their only son was gravely injured, they could not stay civilised and argued when they saw each other. Olympias blamed her husband for her son's injury knowing fully well Philip could have intervened. Philip on the other hand was quite proud and did not intervene because he knew Alexander was ready. Hephaistion himself was once visited by Alexander parents as well. Olympias thanked him for saving Alexander life before leaving with tears in her eyes while King Philip named him Alexander's '**First Companion'**, thinking him worthy of the title. Hephaistion felt grateful but wished he could see Alexander more, wishing for him to wake up.

Each night, Hephaistion crept out of his room, with the help of Ptolemy and visited Alexander every time the doctor took his break. Mathaeus told him Alexander only slept soundly after Hephaistion had visited. Hephaistion felt himself grow warm inside when he heard it and blushed slightly, earning a chuckle of Ptolemy. Hephaistion felt more at ease though when Mathaeus informed him that Alexander's fever had broken and was almost gone, only spiking in the evenings.

Time passed and soon a week had come and go and Alexander had yet to wake up. Until one evening, Hephaistion once again crept into Alexander's room, finally able to walk on his injured leg, though it still stung most of the time and took his usual seat by Alexander. Hephaistion stared at Alexander like he did most evenings but yawned suddenly, feeling more tired then he realised. Without noticing he slowly drifted of in a light slumber holding Alexander's hand loosely, afraid to hurt him but wanting the contact.

Alexander slowly blinked to wakefulness, slowly becoming aware of his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was the stinging of the stitches on his shoulder, neck and chest. Next was a warm presence nearby and soft voices in the background. He turned his head to the presence nearby and noticed it was Hephaistion sitting slightly slumped over in a chair. Alexander looked him up and down seeing the large bandage sticking out under his chiton, binding his shoulder and leg. Alexander felt relieved when he saw Hephaistion, realising he was alright and could finally set his mind at ease.

In the week that he was unconscious he kept on having the same reoccurring dream; he was standing in the clearing of the woods and saw Hephaistion fight the lion and losing, when Hephaistion turned to him for help he found himself unable to move and the lion killed Hephaistion. It frightened him to no end.

Alexander was snapped back to the present as Hephaistion sighed deeply in his sleep and he smiled in affection. He tried to whisper his name but due to the lack of use he couldn't manage to form a word, so he decided to slightly squeeze Hephaistion's warm hand in his.

Alexander squeezed very softly, not able to do it harder due to the lack of strength, but it was enough to wake Hephaistion up, who immediately opened his eyes to stare at him. Alexander smiled at him but soon found himself with his arms full of Hephaistion, who had rocketed himself of his chair when he saw Alexander was awake and was carefully hugging him close.

"I was so worried…" whispered Hephaistion his voice breaking as he softly started to cry, Alexander held him close, petting his hair, feeling Hephaistion's hot tears stain his chest but said nothing simply held him close. After awhile Hephaistion moved back feeling embarrassed, but when he saw Alexander smile he simply smiled back. Alexander caressed his face softly, whispering in a croaky voice,

"I'm alright." Before dropping his hand feeling tired. Alexander looked around and noticed for the first time they weren't as alone he first thought. Ptolemy smiled at the display and nodded to Alexander as he noticed his gaze. Mathaeus too nodded, smiling slightly but before he could introduce himself the door suddenly opened and the room was filled with light. They all turned to see a shocked doctor staring at them with an outraged look on his face.

"What is going on?..." shouted the doctor looking at Mathaeus and then the two visitors, not noticing from the angle he was standing that Alexander was awake. "… did I not give express orders to leave the patient alone? He needs to rest…." Ranted the doctor advancing on Mathaeus who suddenly looked very pale and afraid. "… who allowed you two to enter?..." asked the doctor looking between Hephaistion and Ptolemy. "… who did…" but the doctor never finished his sentence because suddenly a voice cut through the air making him stop,

"I did…" they looked towards Alexander who sat up, staring at the enraged doctor who looked shocked to see him awake.

"My Prince…" stuttered the doctor,

"I asked…" he looked towards Hephaistion for help who mouthed the name, knowing what Alexander wanted, "…Mathaeus… to get my friends for me. None of them did anything wrong, they simply obeyed my wishes. If you wish to punish someone, punish me…" stated Alexander, who by now looked pale and tired. The doctor stammered and bowed slightly,

"My prince… I would never assume…"

"Very well. I shall like to rest now….." Muttered Alexander sliding down dismissing the doctor, who bowed again, before squeezing Hephaistion's hand, "….We shall _all_ rest…." He ended staring in Hephaistion eyes. Who couldn't believe Alexander worried about him still even though he was in a far better shape then he was. He smiled and squeezed back before nodding and limping off towards his room followed by Ptolemy. Hephaistion turned back when he stood in the doorway and noticed Alexander was clearly fighting of sleep so he could watch Hephaistion enter his room and be sure he rested.

Hephaistion smiled again, shaking his head in unbelief before entering his room, closing the door behind him. He quickly climbed into bed, drifting of as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	12. Exchanging Gifts

_Thank You For Your Lovely Reviews._

Mara: Of course they survived, can't kill my boys now can I? 'Heaven for everyone' is great, Queen is one of the best bands in history. Love Freddie Mercury. Thank you for reviewing.

Shioban: Sorry about worrying you. Yeah, I do have a problem with my grammar sometimes, especially when I'm in a hurry or I'm tired, you'll see it a lot. I would appreciate the help, but don't forget to review though (wink wink), let me know what I should do. Thanks for your review.

Emerald Amber: Lol, the doctor certainly learned his lesson. Ptolemy is a few years older so he has more experience, he's also quite protective of Alexander because he sees him as a younger brother, besides they need an ally. Thank you for reviewing.

Queendel: It's was time Hephaistion got some respect. The appreciation of the queen won't last long though. Thanks for your review.

XZanayu: Can't let them suffer too long now can I? Thank you for reviewing.

_VaniaHepskins, you are going to like this chapter! You too Mara._

* * *

_So quiet and peaceful  
(Dreaming) Tranquil and blissful  
(Dreaming) There's a kind of magic in the air  
(Dreaming) What a truly magnificent view  
(Dreaming) A breathtaking scene  
With the dreams of the world  
In the palm of your hand._

_- A Winter's Tale by Queen -_

**_Chapter 10: Exchanging Gifts._**

As the days passed and Alexander quickly recovered, Hephaistion found himself in the constant presence of his new friend, happy he was alright. They talked about everything and nothing, simply getting to know each other more personally. They learned quite a lot and noticed they were more alike then they first thought.

Hephaistion, who now walked with a barely noticeable limp, was already attending classes during the day but every time he had a break he visited Alexander. Sometimes, he was not allowed to visit because Alexander's mother was already there. The king had left as soon as Alexander woke up to attend to the affairs of state. When Hephaistion asked if Alexander was okay with it he said he was glad he stayed as long as he did. But the constant presence of his mother was wearing his nerves rather thin.

One afternoon, classes were dismissed early because Aristotle had to visit relatives. It suited Hephaistion just fine who wanted to visit Alexander. He was nervous though because he wanted to present Alexander with a gift. A token of friendship. He practically ran from class to the dormitories, ignoring the comments most of his classmates made. He noticed though that the six young men who accompanied them on the lion hunt were much calmer and tolerant towards him. Like Ptolemy explained, they respected him now and made him their friend. Not allowing any slander, not even from some of the classmates they've know much longer then him. Hephaistion smiled to himself, not believing that one year ago, he knew no one and now he had seven new friends, who he respected and cared for. The best of all was Alexander, who he grew closer with every day.

Hephaistion grinned and ran strait to his room, dropping his scrolls on the bed, he quickly crossed the room examining the gift before softly closing the box again. He looked into the mirror, fixing his hair which stood on end because of the wind and his long run here. He nodded to himself before picking up the box and leaving his room, closing the door behind him. He crossed the hallway and knocked softly on Alexander door. Soon a voice followed.

"Enter." Hephaistion quickly entered the room and closed the door behind him before crossing the room to Alexander's bedroom. Instead of finding Alexander in bed or at his desk, he found him pacing up and down the room. Hephaistion frowned as he watched Alexander, who clearly had something on his mind and had yet to notice him. After a few moments he spoke up,

"Alexander."

Alexander stopped his pacing and slowly turned around his face wary, when he saw it was Hephaistion a look of relief crossed his face, making Hephaistion frown again. Alexander sighed loudly and smiled at Hephaistion.

"Hephaistion."

Hephaistion was about to ask what was wrong but a loud voice booming trough the hallway made him stop. He saw Alexander stiffen as he recognized Queen Olympias' voice. Disappointment filled Hephaistion as he clutched the present closer. Suddenly Alexander gripped his arm hard,

"Hephaistion, get me out of here. I can't stand another minute with her. I love my mother but sometimes she drives me nuts with her wild accusations and plots to make me king."

Looking into Alexander's pleading eyes Hephaistion nodded, looking around for a way to escape since the hallway was out of the question. Suddenly he noticed the windows and pointed to them, Alexander nodded eagerly and they both ran to the window looking over the ledge. Luckily they were on the ground level but it was still quite a drop. Alexander took a chair knowing Hephaistion still had trouble with his leg sometimes and helped him up. Hephaistion balanced out of the window, softly dropping his box, containing Alexander's present, before climbing over the edge and dropping down waiting for Alexander. Alexander also stood on the chair before realisation filled his eyes.

"Wait, the chair." Alexander quickly dismounted again and disappeared from Hephaistion's view, who anxiously waited while Alexander placed his chair back running to the window again.

Suddenly he remembered something and quickly ran to his bed, picking a wooden box from under it just as he heard voices outside his door. He quickly turned again, hoisting himself up, straining his shoulder a little in the process but ignored it as he quickly jumped down and motioned for Hephaistion to be quiet. They both pressed themselves to the wall as they heard the door open and Olympias' voice following soon after. There was a moment of silence before she began screaming at her pages about the whereabouts of her son. They heard her order a search while she waited in Alexander room.

Alexander motioned for Hephaistion to follow him, pressed to the wall they crept away until they turned a corner. As soon as they were out of sight they started running. They ran as fast as they could, without looking suspicious, and stopped by the stream throwing themselves under the nearby tree. They huffed and puffed, trying to get their breathing back under control before starting to laugh at the lunacy of it all. As soon as they got their breathing under control they fell into a comfortable silence, Hephaistion's head in Alexander's lap. Alexander closed his eyes, while he unconsciously twirled a piece of Hephaistion's hair around his finger. Hephaistion said nothing at the gesture but smiled to himself. After a long silence both Alexander and Hephaistion spoke up at the same time.

"Alexander…"

"Hephaistion…"

They both started laughing, sitting up before both saying,

"You go first…" they started laughing again and Alexander motioned to Hephaistion to start first. Hephaistion cleared his throat, placing the box on his lap.

"I um… have something for you…" he looked in Alexander's curious eyes before continuing, "… I want you to have this as a token of our friendship. It means a lot to me and um… well…" Hephaistion smiled embarrassed at his rambling and simply took the box and placed it on Alexander lap, "… This is for you…" Hephaistion sat back as he watched Alexander look at the box in wonder, they shared a smile before Alexander sighed and slowly removed the lit. Hephaistion watched as Alexander eyes lit up and the contents.

Alexander couldn't believe it, even when he saw with his own two eyes. He was touched that Hephaistion wanted to give him a present but this was really too much. He looked inside and found a small golden puppy. He carefully lifted it out of the box and stared into it's eyes, only to be rewarded by a small lick to his nose. Alexander smiled and petted the small dog before smiling gratefully at Hephaistion.

"Thank you."

Hephaistion watched the exchange with tender eyes. When he saw the dog lick Alexander nose, he felt glad the dog took a, immediate liking to him.

"It's a greyhound. His mother was killed by the lion and no one wanted him. There was something about him I can't explain. I thought you might like him." Explained Hephaistion petting the dog himself who stood on wobbly legs between them. Alexander smiled and said,

"He's perfect."

Hephaistion smiled and asked,

"What will you name him?" Alexander tilted his head to the side and stared into the distance, clearly thinking.

"I think I'll call him _'Peritas' '_"

Hephaistion nodded his agreement and they both watched as little Peritas swiped at a flower with his front leg before falling down, his tail in the air. Both boys chuckled and smiled. Hephaistion moved himself next to Alexander leaning against the tree. After a moment of silence, Alexander spoke up.

"I have something for you as well…" this peaked Hephaistion's interest who sat upright turning towards Alexander who took the little wooden box he brought from his bedroom. His hands shook slightly as he gave the box to Hephaistion, who of course noticed Alexander was nervous and he frowned slightly not understanding why. Hephaistion smiled in thanks before staring at the beautiful carvings on the box.

"Open it…"

They shared a look before Hephaistion carefully opened the box, mindful not to scrape it. Inside he found a rather large scroll and he frowned, smiling slightly in wonder. Alexander smiled nervously motioning with his head for Hephaistion to continue. Hephaistion picked up the scroll, removing the ribbon that bound it together. He rolled it down a little to read the title and gasped out loud as he read 'The Illyiad by Homer' He turned shocked eyes at Alexander who looked at the ground.

"I wanted you to have this ever since I burned yours but somehow the time never seemed right. I guess after today I finally wanted you to have it."

Hephaistion stared at the scroll with tears in his eyes, remembering when his scroll went up into flames. He never thought he'd see it again. He cleared his throat several times before he trusted himself to speak.

"Why today?"

"It's been one year since we met…" explained Alexander softly, "… one year since I burned your scroll…" Hephaistion sighed and said,

"It wasn't your fault Alexander…" when he saw Alexander was about to protest he shook his head and Alexander promptly shut his mouth, knowing he wouldn't win in any case. Hephaistion suddenly leaned closer and hugged Alexander close whispering,

"Thank you. It means a lot to me."

"I know…"

Hephaistion wiped away at his face embarrassed but Alexander said nothing, merely petted Peritas again before leaning against the tree. Hephaistion watched the exchange before leaning against the tree as well. Then he handed the scroll to Alexander and asked,

"Read to me?"

Alexander merely took the scroll and started reading as Hephaistion laid his head down on his shoulder. Hephaistion closed his eyes as he listened to Alexander talk, having never felt more at peace then at that exact moment.


	13. Nightmares

_Thank You For Your Lovely Reviews._

Mara: Yeah, sweet little Peritas, couldn't forget about him now could I? Thank you for reviewing.

Shioban: The story simply follows Alexander youth and his and Hephaistion's growing relationship during that period. Thanks for reviewing.

Valo: They are indeed bonding, facing death together will do that. Thank you for reviewing.

Emerald Amber: Glad you feel better  Thanks for reviewing.

XZanayu: Thank you so much! Thank you for reviewing.

Kwannom: I am currently looking for one, thank you for the tip. Thanks for your review.

Queendel: I couldn't simply forget about Peritas, he was a big part of Alexander's life. They are indeed growing closer. Thank you for reviewing.

Veronique: Thank you so much. I had a weeks vacation so I was able to write and post a lot but I fear the next week will be harder but I will try my best to update as soon as I can. Thanks for reviewing.

_Special Thanks To My Beta Shioban who helped me correct my mistakes._

* * *

_I would die for you,  
Climb the highest mountain,  
Baby, there's nothing I wouldn't do._

_- Love Will Keep Us Alive by The Eagles. -_

**_Chapter 11: Nightmares._**

Alexander and Hephaistion stayed outside until the sun set and it became too dark to continue reading. Hephaistion, whose head was still on Alexander's shoulder sighed as Alexander rolled the scroll back up.

"Who is favourite character?" asked Hephaistion after a long silence, watching Alexander pet Peritas who had fallen asleep in his lap. Alexander cocked his head to one side, a habit that reminded Hephaistion of a deer listening in the wind. Alexander and answered without any doubt.

"Achilles…"

"Why?" asked Hephaistion, knowing fully well Achilles was his favourite character, he heard it in the tone of his voice when he was reading earlier. Alexander sighed slightly,

"Two reasons I guess…" Hephaistion nodded slightly urging him to continue, "… first because I am the last descendant of Achilles…" when he saw Hephaistion's shocked face he explained, "…my mother told me so, she comes from his royal bloodline…" Hephaistion was shocked at this revelation but decided not to comment, sensing Alexander reluctance to talk about it, instead he said;

"What's the second?" Alexander blushed slightly, making Hephaistion raise an eyebrow in wonder,

"Because he loved Patroclus and avenged his death…" Hephaistion smiled at the confession making Alexander blush even more. Alexander covered it up by coughing slightly and asking,

"And yours? Who is your favourite character?"

"Patroclus." Hephaistion said it in such a way that Alexander needed no explanation and simply accepted it.

A rumbling sound interrupted their conversation. They both chuckled as Alexander scratched his head in embarrassment. "I guess I'm hungry…" Hephaistion laughed as well, not believing how different Alexander was when it was just the two of them. He really liked Alexander this way and enjoyed his company very much. He looked into Alexander shining eyes and his heart skipped a beat. He tried to control the butterflies who had free range in his stomach and blushed slightly. He was deep in thought and didn't notice Alexander stand up and extending his hand to help him up.

"Hephaistion?" Alexander voice snapped Hephaistion to the present and he looked up embarrassed at being caught daydreaming. He extending his own hand, grabbing Alexander's who hauled him up. His leg, stiff from sitting down made him stumble a little and he tripped bumping into Alexander who steadied him with one hand, since he carried Peritas in the other. Alexander chuckled unaware of Hephaistion face who had turned red at their closeness. Hephaistion took a step back and said,

"Come let us go and get some food in that stomach of yours."

Alexander chuckled and together they walked back to the school. Before going to their rooms they decided to make a stop at the galley, hoping to find some leftovers. They silently crept towards the kitchens hoping to find is deserted but no such luck. Inside they found Ptolemy sitting at the table like he belonged there, somehow knowing they would make a stop. He nodded as they entered,

"Boys…"

"Ptolemy, what are doing here?" asked Alexander in gruff tone making Hephaistion sigh at the change.

"Waiting for you." answered Ptolemy, not even blinking at Alexander's tone.

"Why?" asked Hephaistion, laying a hand on Alexander's shoulder, calming him down.

"Your mother is in quite a state you know…" started Ptolemy ignoring the question, "…she thinks your were kidnapped or something but I saw you two running of this afternoon and knew you would be back late and hungry so I decided to wait here…."

Alexander sighed letting down his guard before sitting at the table, across from Ptolemy, Hephaistion sitting down next to him. Ptolemy stood up, picking up a plate and pulling of the cloth that covered it. He placed the plate down in front of the two boys, alongside two goblets filled with watered down wine, both boys looked at down to see cheese, honey, bread, grapes, dades and pieces of apple. They both nodded in thanks before starting to eat. Alexander offered a piece of bread to Peritas, who tried to chew it but didn't quite succeed. Ptolemy gave him a bowl of milk instead, which he quickly drank. Ptolemy smiled before scratching the dog behind his ears.

"Who's this little fellow?"

"Peritas…" answered Alexander with his mouth full. Ptolemy nodded while he played with Alexander's dog while he and Hephaistion ate. After a long silence Ptolemy stood up handing the puppy back to Alexander.

"Your mother is still in your room by the way. I thought you'd like to know." And he quickly left leaving both boys staring after him.

Reluctantly Alexander stood up picking up Peritas while Hephaistion put the plate and goblets away. Together they walked in silence until they reached their rooms.

"Well, goodnight…" whispered Alexander before bracing himself, staring at his door, knowing there was a world of trouble behind it. Hephaistion bit his lip before grabbing Alexander's arm stopping him in his tracks.

"You can stay in my room, if you like…" whispered Hephaistion as Alexander slowly turned, seeing Alexander shocked face he quickly added, "…your mother is asleep by now in any case, it's a shame to wake her up…." Feeling embarrassed at his suggestion and lame excuse he started babbling, "…you don't have to of course, it was just a suggestion…" suddenly a hand covered his mouth ending the waterfall of words.

"I would love to."

Hephaistion smiled relieved and moved aside to let Alexander in. At first he was afraid of Alexander's reaction but now he was glad he excepted, he didn't want Alexander to leave yet.

While Hephaistion closed his door and lit some candles, Alexander looked around noticing their rooms where quite alike though Hephaistion's was more messy then his. Scrolls were scattered on his bed, chiton's were thrown over a chair while a pair of sandals were kicked into a corner. He smiled at the mess, he wasn't allowed to make. He turned around just as Hephaistion lit the last candle and began gathering his scrolls he had carelessly thrown on his bed when he wanted to get to Alexander earlier that day.

"Sorry for the mess…" apologised Hephaistion and dumped his scrolls in a nearby chest.

"It's ok, I don't mind much…" smiled Alexander petting Peritas. Noticing the dog, Hephaistion grabbed some old blankets and threw them together in a corner near the bed.

"Peritas can sleep here…" Alexander nodded before gently placing, the now sleeping puppy, on the blankets. He gently petted the dog before bending down and kissing the puppy on it's little head. Hephaistion smiled at the sweet scene, staring at Alexander's face cast in the candle light, he felt the butterflies return again and suddenly became nervous. Alexander turned and their eyes connected. They stared into each others eyes for the longest time. Alexander looked into Hephaistion blue eyes, filled with candle light and he lightly gasped to himself realising just how much he wanted to be here and how much he actually cared for his friend. He felt his gut clench at the realisation. Hephaistion however saw the change in Alexander's, two-coloured eyes, and he trembled slightly. A sudden noise made him blink, severing their connection. Alexander cleared his throat standing up, while Hephaistion wiped, his suddenly sweaty hands on his chiton.

"You can have the bed, I will sleep on the floor…" whispered Hephaistion motioning to the bed while grabbing some new blankets for himself.

"This is your room, I shouldn't…." protested Alexander.

"You are still recovering Alexander, it wouldn't do well for you to sleep on the floor." Argued Hephaistion,

"So are you…" stated Alexander gesturing to Hephaistion's leg.

"I will be fine, but you won't if you sleep on the floor." Replied Hephaistion,

"But…" began Alexander but was quickly stopped by Hephaistion's pleading voice.

"Alexander, please…." Staring into Hephaistion pleading eyes, Alexander groaned relenting,

"If you insist." Hephaistion nodded and began spreading the blankets on the floor next to the bed. Meanwhile Alexander went to the adjoining bathing room and washed up before entering the bedroom again, passing Hephaistion who entered the bathing room as well. He pulled his chiton over his head, leaving only his loin cloth. He put out some candles before standing on the balcony staring at the full moon, head tipped to one side staring off into the distance.

Hephaistion after having washed himself, pulled of his chiton as well throwing it on top of Alexander's on the nearby chair. He noticed some of the candles were put out only leaving the ones near the bed. He looked towards the balcony, after catching a movement, and stared when he saw Alexander's bared back. He'd seen Alexander's bare chested many times before but somehow this time if felt different, more intimate. He closed his eyes, biting his bottom lip, collecting himself before he did something rash. When he felt ready he joined Alexander on the balcony, standing close to him, almost touching, they both stared into the distance, enjoying each other's presence.

"What do you think is out there?" asked Alexander suddenly,

"I don't know…" replied Hephaistion softly,

"We will find out someday. You and I…." murmured Alexander, while Hephaistion listened to his voice filled with hopes and dreams. "…We will climb mountains and cross seas. Meet new people and find new riches. We will go further then anyone has ever been. Further then Heracles even… I will have the largest kingdom of the world. Will you come with me Hephaistion when I do?" asked Alexander turning towards Hephaistion.

"Always Alexander. I will follow you everywhere, even death won't stop me…" replied Hephaistion honestly, knowing that he won't be able to live without Alexander anymore and would follow him everywhere. Alexander smiled before hugging him close, for a moment it seemed like the wanted to say something but changed his mind. Hephaistion frowned but Alexander shook his head with a smile and walked round Hephaistion climbing into bed. Hephaistion sighed before following Alexander and laying down on his self-made bed. He whispered,

"Goodnight." Before blowing out the last candle and laying down. After a while Alexander breathing evened out and Hephaistion felt himself grow tired and drifted of.

A few hours later he woke up not knowing why, suddenly he heard a moan and he sat up listening intently, making sure he heard correctly. When a second moan followed he stood up and looked at Alexander. In the light of the moon he could see his friend clearly. He was twisting and turning on the bed, biting his lip to try and keep silent. When Alexander began crying and sobbing in his sleep Hephaistion quickly sat on the bed and softly shook his shoulder.

"Alexander…. _Alexander…"_

Suddenly Alexander's eyes snapped open and he stared at Hephaistion with teary eyes, questioning,

"Hephaistion?"

"I'm here. You had a nightmare….." Hephaistion suddenly found himself arms full with a trembling Alexander, "…Shhhh, it was just a dream. Just a _dream."_ Alexander trembled for several minutes while Hephaistion rubbed his back until he calmed down. When the trembling reduced to shivers he asked,

"Do you want to talk about it?" when no answer came forth he added, "….You don't have to if you don't want to…." Alexander settled his head in the crook of Hephaistion neck and sighed before starting to talk.

"I have had this nightmare for as long as I can remember…." Started Alexander. "….I am in a place I have never seen before, it's big and luxurious, everyone is wearing beautiful clothes. Then I am alone but for one person laying sick in a bed. I can always tell this person is very dear to me and I am worried. When I come closer this person has no face but still I seem to care a lot about him. And then…." Alexander trembled again and Hephaistion holds him closer caressing his back and arm. "… that person dies and I am filled with despair and loneliness. My heart breaks and my soul hurts…"

Alexander sniffled again and Hephaistion kissed his head whispering,

"It's just a dream. It might not happen."

"I know but…" murmured Alexander, "….there was something different tonight. Something that has never happened before."

"Oh?" exclaimed Hephaistion urging him on,

"He had a face today…." Stated Alexander before sitting up staring at Hephaistion "…It was _you_…" Hephaistion stiffened in shock while Alexander continued, "…But not you _now_, it was an older you somehow. You had scars on your face, here and here…" whispered Alexander caressing Hephaistion's face where the scars would be. Hephaistion stilled Alexander hands by taking them in his hands, staring into Alexander eyes filled with despair.

"I will never leave you willingly. Not if I can prevent it." Alexander stared at him for the longest time before asking in the tiniest voice,

"Promise?"

"I promise on my father's life…" replied Hephaistion. Knowing what his father meant to his friend he hugged him close feeling relieved.

"Now, go to sleep…" said Hephaistion softly pushing Alexander down, but before he could leave the bed a hand grabbed his and he looked into Alexander's tired, red eyes.

"Stay with me?"

Hephaistion nodded and Alexander moved over making room for his friend. Hephaistion climbed in and settled down in the soft cushions sighing in relief because his back was already hurting from sleeping on the floor. He felt Alexander settle his head on his chest before drifting of, Hephaistion however stayed awake for some time enjoying the close contact before drifting of himself. Both of them slept truly peaceful for the first time in their lives.


	14. Memories Of The Past!

_Thank You For Your Lovely Reviews._

Mara: I read somewhere Alexander often had dreams, that came true, so I decided to insert it in my story. Thank you for reviewing.

Veronique: Dreams can be quite scary, especially in Alexander's case. Thank for your review.

Lvingphai: Don't be upset, I'm just happy you keep returning. Don't worry, there are at least 8 more chapters for you to read and I'm still writing so…. Thank you for reviewing.

Emerald Amber: Who know, it could be Olympias ;) I do use it a lot, but I love teasing you (lol). Thanks for your review!

Queendel: It is a great connection isn't it? Just read this one. I read somewhere Alexander's dreams were sometimes seen as premonitions, some of them even came true. Thank you for reviewing.

XZanayu: Thanks for your review.

Kwannom: Thank you but I found someone already, Shioban is helping me. Thank you for your help! I'll try to post as soon as I can but I start working again on Monday so I fear I might be slower this time… Thank you for reviewing.

_Special Thanks to my Beta Shioban, who helped me correct my mistakes._

* * *

_Look into my eyes and you'll see  
I'm the only one  
You've captured my love  
Stolen my heart  
Changed my life  
Every time you make a move  
You destroy my mind  
And the way you touch  
I lose control and shiver deep inside  
You take my breath away._

_- You Take My Breath Away by Queen. -_

_**Chapter 12: Memories Of The Past.**_

Hephaistion slowly blinked into wakefulness, rubbing his eyes with one hand since his other felt like it was pinned down. He blinked realising his arm was indeed pinned down. He looked down only to see a blond hand lying on his shoulder, head tucked under his chin. He smiled slightly remembering the night before.

He wondered what time is was and looked outside the window seeing a soft orange/pink glow in the sky, meaning the sun had just begun to rise. It wasn't unusual for him to be up this early, ever since he started school here in Mieza they were awakened at sun rise for their early run. Alexander was still asleep though and he decided to let him sleep. He looked down and softly put his nose in the blond locks inhaling deeply, he smiled as he simply smelled the wind and a scent that was pure Alexander.

The boy suddenly sighed and rolled of Hephaistion's shoulder onto his back. Hephaistion stayed as still as possible trying not to wake his friend. He sighed as Alexander continued sleeping. He took advantage of friend sleeping and looked at him closely, letting his gaze travel over Alexander. Alexander looked at peace when he slept, quite the difference then when he was awake. Awake, Alexander seemed always troubled about something and it reflected on his face. He was also quite still, he barely moved as he slept while he's impossible to find still when he's awake.

Hephaistion raised himself up on one arm and reached out, caressing Alexander's face softly with a finger mapping every freckle and line on his face. Then he came in contact with a tiny scar at the temple and he wondered how he might have gotten that. Alexander hadn't mentioned it.

Hephaistion was suddenly overcome with a burst of love for this boy and he was unable to control his actions anymore. It felt like his brain had shut down and his heart had taken over. He leaned closer, getting into Alexander's personal space and slowly touched his lips to Alexander's before retreating. Alexander's face lit up with a slight smile. Encouraged, Hephaistion once again touched his lips to Alexander putting more pressure to it. He tried this action several times, enjoying the feel of Alexander's lips to his and he sighed. He was so lost in the feelings he didn't notice Alexander began kissing back. Suddenly a moan filled the room and knowing it was not him, Hephaistion gasped and reared back in shock, falling off the bed in the process. He rubbed his head, cursing himself, he looked back up when he heard laughing fill the air.

Alexander awoke to soft touches to his lips. He opened his eyes and saw it was Hephaistion kissing him. Instead of getting angry he felt happy and relieved Hephaistion felt the same as he did and he began kissing back. His body suddenly became alive and his skin began tingling, slowly becoming aroused he moaned out loud before he could stop it. Suddenly the contact was broken and he opened his eyes only to see Hephaistion's look of shock before he fell of the bed. Alexander started laughing before he could stop himself. He peaked over the bed, looking at Hephaistion who had a weary look on his face, rubbing his head. Alexander quickly got out of the bed and checked Hephaistion's head for injuries. Hephaistion grabbed his hand, stilling him and stared into Alexander's eyes, blushing and stuttering he started to talk;

"Alexander, I… I…" Alexander sat down before Hephaistion smiling slightly as Hephaistion looked down, "…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have… kiss…kissed you. I understand if you are…" Alexander simply placed a finger on Hephaistion's lips stopping him before lifting his head so he could look at him.

"Hephaistion, I am not angry…." Hephaistion started to interrupt,

"But Alexander, I…" Alexander shook his head,

"Did you not noticed I kissed back?" Hephaistion frowned at that and thought about it,

"You did?..." Alexander nodded and smiled, now that he thought about it Alexander did indeed kiss him back and he blushed looking down. "…You are not angry?" Alexander shook his head and hugged him back, pulling him close to him. He whispered;

"I've wanted you to kiss me for a long time now…." Hephaistion pushed Alexander at arms length and muttered,

"Really?" Alexander merely nodded smiling at Hephaistion who smiled back with a glint in his eyes, "….Maybe I should kiss you again…"

"Maybe you should…." Replied Alexander as he moved closer,

"Maybe I will…" whispered Hephaistion before he kissed Alexander again. This time he didn't hold back and he kissed Alexander with all the passion he had inside him, making them both moan. He traced his tongue over Alexander's lips until he opened his mouth and his tongue slipped inside coming into contact with Alexander's. They battled for control for awhile until Alexander relented and let Hephaistion take control of the kiss. Hands began to roam each others chests and they sighed at the contact. Their kiss didn't last long though because a knock on the door followed by a Leonidas' voice interrupted them.

"Ten Minutes Hephaistion."

They both groaned and parted reluctantly, giving each other a quick kiss before blushing and smiling like two lunatics. Hephaistion stood up, helping Alexander up who gave him a kiss on the nose before disappearing in the bathing room. Hephaistion sighed happily, not believing his luck and turned around when he heard a high barking sound, turning around he saw Peritas playing with one of their chiton's, chewing on the edges. He cursed as he noticed it was Alexander's.

"No, bad Peritas! You shouldn't do that." He lightly tapped Peritas on the nose, who laid himself on the floor, looking at him with big eyes. Hephaistion sighed before patting his head slightly and checking Alexander's chiton which was ruined.

"What happened?" Hephaistion turned around still holding the shredded Chiton and explained,

"I fear Peritas thought your chiton was a toy." Alexander frowned and gave Peritas an angry look who whined slightly. Alexander sighed but decided to say nothing since Hephaistion already told him of.

"You can wear one of mine." Said Hephaistion before going to the closet and retrieving a light blue one and handing it to Alexander who nodded in thanks. Hephaistion smiled before taking a new one himself and entering the bathing room. Alexander in the mean time explored the room, Peritas close at his heal. Alexander stopped at Hephaistion desk and noticed the little wooden box he gave him the day before and he lightly caressed it. His eyes travelled over the other item and noticed a little sketch book. He opened it and saw several flowers, drawn to perfection. A movement caught his eyes and he saw Hephaistion walk into the bedroom. He held he sketch book up and said,

"You have a great talent Hephaistion. Those as very life-like. Is this for Aristotle's assignment?" Hephaistion nodded and walked closer as Alexander flipped several pages until he stopped and frowned,

"I know this man… " said Alexander showing Hephaistion the drawing, "…I have seen him before somewhere…" Hephaistion looked at the picture with a small smile and said,

"It is possible. He's my father. He was once a general for your father until he retired." Alexander stared at the drawing, head slightly tilted,

"Yes…. I remember." Started Alexander as Hephaistion combed his hair, turning towards Alexander, "…I was there when my father threw him his retirement party. I wasn't supposed to be there but I wanted to see this great general my father talked about. I snuck out but only caught a quick glimpse of him before the doors closed…. There was also a boy there…"

/_Alexander was on his way back to his chambers, feet dragging him along. Suddenly he heard a noise in the courtyard and he decided to investigate. (1)_

_Alexander ran all the way to the courtyard and saw there was a boy there, a boy he hadn't see before. He had light brown hair and the bluest eyes he's ever seen, he was taller then Alexander and leaner. Alexander just stared feeling his heart skip a beat suddenly._

_He was pulled out of his daydreaming when a ball rolled against his foot. He bent down and picked up the ball, holding it in his hands,_

"_Hey you, can I get my ball back?" yelled the boy from a distance, instead of throwing the ball, Alexander kicked it to him in an impressive arc which stunned the boy._

"_Hey, you're good. Wanna play?"_

_Alexander just nodded his head and moved closer. They played all afternoon, forgetting about everything but their game. They realised it was getting late when they felt the air was becoming chillier. They stopped playing, both out of breath, they dropped down on a nearby bench. _

"_You want to be friends?" asked the boy after a long silence,_

"_Sure, I would love that" answered Alexander with a big smile, he loved making friends._

"_Great! Then we have to exchange gifts, something personal" and the boy felt around in his pockets until he found what he was looking for and showed it to Alexander,_

"_It's my tooth, I lost it a few days ago. I want you to have it." And he handed it to Alexander who looked touched at the present. Suddenly he felt at a loss and looked around for something, feeling in his pockets not finding anything. He looked at the boy who was impatiently waiting with his hand outstretched tapping his foot lightly. Suddenly it downed on him, he had a tooth in his mouth who was very lose and would fall out soon anyway. He started moving it left and right, until it came lose. Alexander pulled the bloody tooth from his mouth walked towards the nearby fountain and cleaned it from his blood before handing it over to his new friend._

"_Now we are friends." Said Alexander when he handed the boy his tooth. Their hands touched and they both felt a small tingling feeling. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed forever, until they were interrupted my a woman running in._

"_There you are! You have us quite a scare, don't you dare do it again." The woman grabbed Alexander hand and dragged him away. He waved goodbye at the boy who waved back, both clutching the others tooth close. They never saw each other again./_

"I didn't even know his name…." Said Alexander sadly before turning to Hephaistion who had a strange look on his face, "…Hephaistion?" Hephaistion snapped out of his trance and suddenly moved to his closet, seeming to search for something,

"Hephaistion?" asked Alexander again growing worried by Hephaistion's strange behaviour, Hephaistion having found what he was searching for stood back up with a smiled, clutching something in his hand, he motioned for Alexander to come closer.

Hephaistion opened his hand, revealing a small tooth imbedded in a golden coin, fastened to a cord. Alexander took in his hand and gasped looking between the coin and Hephaistion,

"It was you…" exclaimed Alexander in wonder, when Hephaistion nodded they hugged each other close, Peritas running circles around them, "…I'm so happy I found you again. You were my first friend you know…" admitted Alexander, Hephaistion caressed his face and said,

"And you mine."

They both smiled before realising they were quite late for their run and they quickly took of, Peritas close at their heels. Due to their tardiness they had to run five extra's laps, but they didn't seem to care and ran like there was no tomorrow, smiling from ear to ear. This didn't go unnoticed by Alexander's closest companions, who had never seen him this alive before, they all shared a look watching Alexander run passed the other students, not even short of breath after running two laps at high speed.

They decided Hephaistion was a good influence on Alexander and visa versa and decided to support their growing relationship no matter what. It the end it would benefit them all.

* * *

(1) I took this scene from one of my one-shots ('Friends!') and adapted it to this story. 


	15. You Save Me And I'll Save You!

_Thank You For Your Lovely Reviews._

Mara: Yes, the evil noise keeps returning, though it improves in later chapters. Thanks for your review.

Emerald Amber: That's ok I don't mind, I'm just happy you keep returning. Thank you so much for your sweet review.

Veronique: Yes, they second kiss was way overdue. Thanks for reviewing.

Queendel: I didn't borrow the part about the teeth from a friend but a one-shot of mine, names 'Friends!' Thank you for reviewing.

XZanayu: It definitely was sweet of Hephaistion to keep it. Thanks for reviewing.

_Special Thanks To My Beta Shioban, Who Helps Me Correct My Mistakes._

* * *

_Don't save me_

_Don't save me_

'_Cause I don't care_

_Don't save me_

_Don't save me_

'_Cause I don't care._

_- S - _

_**Chapter 13: You save me and I'll save you!**_

After their run they all flocked together, Alexander smiled at his friends in greeting not even out of breath or sweating, not even with the extra five laps he had had to run. Hephaistion however looked flushed in the face, beads of sweat running down his forehead. They waited until everyone was done running, not even then could Alexander remain still and shifted around, switching legs, stretching muscles, looking around.

"Alexander could you remain still for just a moment, you are making me nauseous." Moaned Philotas who was laying on the grass with the others watching Alexander move about. Alexander stopped to look at him and smiled shaking his head.

"How come you are in such a good mood today?" asked Nearchus. He sat up, shielding his eyes from the rising sun. Alexander merely shrugged and cast a quick glance at Hephaistion, who stood upright observing the other runners and have him a small smile.

"I just slept well, that's all…" Cassander huffed at the comment and said,

"Oh come now Alexander. You have never been in such a good mood. Did something happen last night?..." suddenly Cassander sat up with a big smile, "…finally met a girl maybe…" he drawled wriggling his eyebrows. Alexander turned red in the face while the others started laughing except Ptolemy who looked at him seriously before switching his eyes to Hephaistion. Alexander followed his gaze and noticed Hephaistion had become very tense after the comment and he frowned.

Hephaistion knew he was being silly but after the comment about the girl, he became very jealous knowing Alexander might have to bed a girl sooner or later, even if it was to make a point. He sighed in relief as Alexander neither denied or reaffirmed their suspicions. He felt his friends gaze on him and turned slightly to give him a tense smile. He was still afraid, even after the kiss, that Alexander might have changed his mind already. He saw Alexander frown before making his way towards him.

Alexander noticed the tense smile and read Hephaistion's eyes. Seeing jealousy and fear he quickly approached his friend. He opened his mouth to speak but someone yelled his name, making him turn around. He recognized his mother's page as he came running.

"Prince Alexander…" the page bowed,

"Yes what is it?" asked Alexander with a gruff voice making the page cringe slightly. He felt a soft touch on his arm and he sighed asking in a more gentle tone. "Yes, can I help you?" the page looked a little strange at him for a moment at the change in his voice but continued,

"Your mother, Queen Olympias, requests your presence for breakfast this morning." At this Alexander stiffened, remembering he left her yesterday, he knew he was going to pay hell for his absence. He turned towards Hephaistion who saw his look of horror and frowned before realising what it meant. He took Alexander by the arm and dragged him a little further so no one could hear them.

"Alexander listen…" Hephaistion shook Alexander slightly until he had his attention, "…Stall as long as you can. I'll be there as soon as I can. Just be a loving son and everything will turn out okay."

"But…." Protested Alexander looking at the page who was waiting for him, Hephaistion grabbed his shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"Do you trust me?" asked Hephaistion, Alexander's response was immediate,

"Yes!" Hephaistion smiled at the quick answer and continued,

"Then do as I say. I'll see you soon." Alexander nodded and felt relieved . He turned to leave but seemed to change his mind and hugged Hephaistion close, whispering,

"I care only for you, my Hephaistion." Hephaistion tensed at the words for a second before hugging Alexander hard and pushing him towards the page with a wave. Alexander waved to his friends before reluctantly leaving.

Hephaistion watched Alexander leave, feeling slightly flustered. He didn't realise his insecurity was so easy to read but then again this was Alexander, hardly anything escapes his attention. When Alexander called him 'My Hephaistion' his heart skipped a beat and he clutched Alexander close just to see if he was real. He had to push Alexander away before he made fool of himself, he watched him leave and he waved. After being dismissed, the other boys began leaving as well, all ready to eat breakfast, but Hephaestion had something to do before he himself could eat and he rushed of.

Alexander walked as slowly as he could trying to buy as much time as he could for whatever plan Hephaistion was concocting. He followed the page towards his room, noticing Peritas was still following, tail waggling in the air. He asked the page to bring milk for Peritas before he entered his room with a big sigh, plastering the biggest smile he could muster upon his face.

"Mother." And he kissed Queen Olympias' both cheeks, who looked at him with a neutral face saying,

"Alexander." Alexander kept smiling waiting for the bomb to explode and sat down across from his mother while pages brought food and drinks, placing it down before them, putting down a bowl of milk for Peritas, before leaving the room, closing the door behind them. As soon as the door clicked shut Olympias turned to her son glaring slightly.

"Where have you been?" she snapped and Alexander cringed slightly,

"I have been running, like I do every morning.." stalled Alexander grabbing a warm bun and ripping it to pieces not feeling very hungry all of a sudden,

"Don't play dumb with me Alexander. Where were you yesterday. You were not in your room all day and did not return to sleep either. Where were you…" she asked again, narrowing her eyes. Alexander looked down thinking what he could say but before he opened his mouth his mother continued., "….You have been with Philip, haven't you? Is he still trying to alienate you from me?..." rambled Olympias while Alexander simply stared out of the window sighing, "….Is this where you were? Why aren't you saying anything? Alexander?"

Alexander did not notice his mother had stopped talking and simply continued staring out of the window, dreaming of the vast land behind the Macedonian hills, dreaming of other lands and other people. Away from anything familiar, away from his mother… Suddenly a knock on the door made him snap out of it and he looked towards his mother who looked worried at his behaviour, he smiled at her before standing up and yelling 'Enter!' in a loud voice.

The door slowly creeped open to reveal a large bunch of flowers and a voice apologising,

"Sorry I am so late, My prince…"

Alexander blinked not understanding, until the flowers were lowered and Hephaistion revealed himself. Alexander smiled before covering up. Hephaistion lips quickly quirked up in acknowledgement before he bowed again,

"My Queen…" Olympias stood up as well and moved towards Hephaistion,

"What is the meaning of this?" and she gestured towards the rather large bouquet of flowers, Hephaistion smiled and said,

"These are for you, my Queen!"

"For me…" she asked frowning, "…who sent them?"

"The Prince, my Queen. He picked them himself yesterday, took all day as well. He only wanted to have the perfect flowers…." Alexander eyes shined in understanding and gratitude, smiling at Hephaistion who explained everything and in doing so saving Alexander a world of trouble, "… He sent them to be cleaned but it took longer then expected." Queen Olympias' eyes suddenly shone with happiness as she accepted the flowers from Hephaistion.

"Oh Alexander, they are wonderful." Muttered Olympias,

"Not as wonderful as you, mother." Replied Alexander and was hugged for his comment, he hugged his mother back and stared in Hephaistion's eyes over her shoulder with a big smile. Hephaistion smiled back and blushed under Alexander gaze, chewing his bottom lip. Mother and son parted. Olympias put the flowers in a nearby vase and sat back down, looking at Alexander.

"This does not explain where you were all night!" Alexander shared a nervous look with Hephaistion. Hephaistion opened his mouth once again,

"He did not want to wake you last night so he…" Olympias stopped him with a hand movement,

"I did not ask you. Hold your tongue unless spoken too." Hephaistion turned red in embarrassment but bowed and said,

"I apologise…" Alexander looked shocked at his mother and yelled outraged,

"Mother! You cannot just…."

"Alexander please don't…" whispered Hephaistion but Olympias still caught it,

"How dare you! A mere servant call his prince by his name. I should have you flogged for this insolence…" shouted Olympias outraged, getting red in the face. Alexander saw Hephaistion flinch at he got angry,

"**Mother! That's enough**!" Both Olympias and Hephaistion turned their shocked eyes at Alexander who looked really angry, hand balled into fists, shaking slightly. Even Peritas was shocked and he barked slightly, letting his discontent know.

"Hephaistion is not a servant, he is a noble. He is even more then that, he's my friend, my best friend and you cannot insult him. To insult him is to insult me." Yelled Alexander moving to Hephaistion side, Peritas close at his heal, who looked afraid. He never wanted Alexander to be mad at his mother, he feared he destroyed the already fragile relationship between mother and son.

Olympias was not mad, merely shocked at Alexander's behaviour. Never in his life had Alexander raised his voice to her. Not even when she insulted his father. But now, he became full of life and passion. He looked frightening and dangerous and she shivered slightly. She knew who Hephaistion was, due to the lion hunt, and it did not surprise her that he would jump to Hephaistion's defence but the glint in his eyes told her that he cared more for Hephaistion then he let on. She watched as Alexander stopped before Hephaistion and both boys shared a look. She saw the fear in Hephaistion's eyes disappear, now filling with reassurance, before standing next to each other and looking her in the eyes.

She sighed before sitting back down saying,

"I am leaving this afternoon. I hope to see you then."

Alexander knew a dismissal when he heard one and both boys bowed, leaving the room. Alexander knew his mother never apologised but he was surprised she did not comment. They closed the door behind them and he leaned against the wood, eyes closed sighing out loud. Suddenly soft lips touched his and he opened his eyes to see Hephaistion smiling at him.

"Thank you. But you should not have done that. I didn't need saving, I deserved that.." Said Hephaistion still slightly shocked at what happened,

"She should not have spoken to you in this way…" muttered Alexander getting angry again, but a touch of Hephaistion calmed him down;

"Alexander…."

Alexander looked in Hephaistion's eyes and sighed relenting. Hephaistion bend down and placed several soft kisses on Alexander's lips before taking his hand and dragging him of to breakfast, Peritas running behind them, barking, letting his happiness show.

The Queen left that afternoon, sooner then planned, going back to her palace in Pella and Alexander said his goodbyes. No words were spoken of the incident that morning but Alexander had a feeling his mother had noticed the change in him due to Hephaistion and knew she would confront him sooner or later.

He had hoped not to see her in awhile but found himself in the Palace at Pella sooner then expected.

* * *

For some reason, I'm not feeling too good about this chapter. Just consider it an interlude. 


	16. A Summons

_Thank You For Your Lovely Reviews._

Mara: I know (winks) Glad you liked the chapter while I didn't. Thank you for reviewing.

Veronique: I'm so happy you're liking the story, you really made my day. Thanks for your review.

XZanayu: Thank you for understanding what I meant. Thank you for reviewing.

Shioban: Don't worry about it, I know you've been busy. Thank you for your compliments. Thanks for reviewing.

Queendel: No problem (winks). Thanks for liking the chapter. Thanks you for reviewing.

_Special Thanks To My Beta Shioban, Who Helps Me Correct My Mistakes._

* * *

_Stand out on the edge of the earth,_

_Dive into the centre of fate,_

_Walk right inside of the gun,_

_Look into this new future's face._

_- Edge Of The Earth by 30 Seconds To Mars. -_

__

_**Chapter 14: A Summons**_

Alexander, now aged sixteen, was summoned together with his closest companions: Hephaistion, Ptolemy, Cassander, Leonatus, Nearchus, Philothas and Perdiccas to the royal palace at Pella. All boys had grown much in the last few months and resembled men now, instead of boys. They walked tall and proud, they were all fairly muscled and looked strong. All came to a fair height as well, all but Alexander who was a lot smaller then most but looked fairest with his blond hair and two coloured eyes.

They had all ridden on horseback from Mieza, where they were tutored under Aristotle, Leonidas, who later was replaced by Lysimachus, who taught Alexander to play the lyre and appreciate the arts, three of the most respected men in Greece and Macedon. About a week earlier, they had all received a summons from the King himself and now they found themselves in front of the massive palace. They all dismounted, handing the reigns to a nearby stable boy, dusted themselves off and followed the guard inside.

All had been in the palace before, most of them having spent a lot of their youth there but still looked around in awe.

Alexander, wearing a white chiton and red cape, fastened with a star-shaped broach, walked in front. Immediately his companions surrounded him in a protective circle, a habit they formed over the last few months. They walked trough several corridors before stopping in front of the big wooden doors leading to the throne room. The door opened and someone announced them with a loud voice. Alexander sighed before looking to his left where Hephaistion stood, they locked gazes for a moment, reassuring themselves, before slowly and proudly walking inside.

The throne room was filled with several occupants and Alexander recognized most as his father's closest generals: Parmenion, Cleitus, Antigonus and Antipater, he also saw Pausinias, Philip's personal guard and first companion. Alexander and his companions stopped before the throne, where the King sat and they all bowed down, staying on one knee crouching on the flour looking down.

"My son…"

Alexander looked up to his father, who gestured for him to stand up and walk closer. Standing up, Alexander noticed for the first time that his mother was also present and he frowned before stepping to his father and kissing both his cheeks as a sign of respect.

"Father."

"I am glad you are here, we have a lot to discuss…." Said Philip, gesturing with his arms, "….Ah, you brought your companions, good. Stand up!" all of Alexander's companions slowly stood upright, standing in a single file next to each other, looking strait ahead. Philip walked closer, arm around Alexander shoulder and stopped in front of Ptolemy.

"Help me my boy, who is this again?"

Alexander sent an apologising smile to Ptolemy, who didn't move an inch. Alexander silently cursed his father's tact or rather lack of.

"This is Ptolemy my King, son of…"

"…Lagos. Right, I knew your father well. I am sorry to hear about his death." Muttered Philip looking Ptolemy up and down.

"Thank you My King!" answered Ptolemy bowing his head slightly, The King nodded before moving to the next person and looking him and down as well,

"This is Leonatus, son of Anteas." The king nodded when Leonatus greeted him and moved to the next person,

"This is Nearchus. He is already shown great skill in his knowledge about the sea and boats. He will make a fine Admiral one day." Nearchus smiled at Alexander for a second before greeting his king.

"Admiral huh?" muttered Philip looking the broad boy in the face before moving of,

"And This is Perdiccas, great horse master and great asset to your army sire…" continued Alexander,

"Good Good…" muttered Philip moving on, "… Ah now these two need no introduction Cassander, son of Antipater and Philotas, son of Parmenion. I know your fathers will be glad to see you again."

"Thank you sir!" shouted both boys standing at attention, making Alexander raise eyebrow, trying to hide a smile behind a cough. He moved along, dragging along his father who still had a an arm around his shoulder. Alexander smiled at the next person and opened his mouth,

"This is…." But Philip interrupted him,

"Amyntar's boy. I remember him. Strong, brave but stubborn…." Alexander was about to interrupt when Philip's next comment stopped him, "…The first companion. Hephaistion was it not?"

"Yes sire…" nodded Hephaistion, ignoring Alexander's questioning gaze,

"Well, if you are anything like your father then Alexander is lucky to have you around."

"Thank you, My King" bowed Hephaistion before standing back up. Alexander however stared at him, not believing Hephaistion never mentioned his father made him first companion. A voice cut of his musing.

"If you are quite done staring at your companions…" Alexander and Hephaistion both blushed, not believing they ended up staring at each other in a room filled with people. Laughter joined the comment, "…. Could you join me?" Alexander pretended the comment didn't get to him and walked towards his father stopping in front of him.

"Now, I did not summon you just to get reacquainted but to inform you of my plans…" started Philip while he sat back down taking a swing of his wine. Alexander waited patiently for him to start. He shared a look with his mother who rolled her eyes as her husbands behaviour. Alexander wondered again why she was there for she had yet to speak.

"I am leaving…" Alexander's head snapped back to his father, "… for Byzantium (1) in a few weeks time. As you know."

Alexander nodded, reaffirming that he indeed knows of his father's plans,

"I will be gone for a few months, tops, but I need someone to stay behind and rule in my stead whilst I am gone…" continued Philip, when he saw he had Alexander complete attention,

"… I have taken a great deal of time and discussions with my generals to whom this could be. At first I had Antipater in mind but…" Alexander looked towards Antipater who looked him in the eye before motioning his head towards Philip and he turned back."… I need him on the field." Philip sighed before taking another swing of his wine before standing up and pacing up and down before Alexander.

"So, after long consideration and your mother's permission…" Philip motioned to Olympias who sat proudly on her throne with a small smile that gave Alexander the chills. Suddenly a heavy hand fell on Alexander's shoulder, "… I have chosen you to be **regent of Macedon** while I am gone." Alexander's head snapped up in shock as he looked into his fathers eyes. The room was silent for a couple of seconds before cheering filled the room.

"_Alexander! Alexander! Alexander_!"

Philip smiled at the shocked face of his son and pulled of his ring, containing the royal seal of Macedon, showed it to everyone and then slid it around Alexander's finger. More cheering filled the room and Alexander turned to look around and saw all of his companions smiling and cheering as well. But Alexander only had eyes for Hephaistion, who nodded at him, pride shining in his eyes. Looking at the ring in shock he asked for silence. When the room fell quiet he said

"I am honoured father for your trust and the task you set upon me. I will not let you down…" Philip held up his cup of wine in acknowledgement and Alexander continued, "… My first act as Regent is…" Alexander walked towards his companions smiling at each of them, "… to appoint Ptolemy, Leonatus, Perdiccas, Nearchus, Cassander, Philotas and Hephaistion…" all boys snapped at attention when they heard their names, "….the title of Personal guard. I trust them and therefore place my life in their hands. With your permission of course, father!"

All boys looked shocked at Alexander and they felt honoured beyond believe. They had never imagined becoming part Alexander's personal guard, a soldier in his army maybe but never part of his personal guard. When the king nodded his consent, they all bowed. A clerk stopped in front of them shouting,

"Do swear to protect Alexander, crown prince of Macedon and any future wives and children he might have, with all your lives. Until your lord releases you or death takes you?" Alexander smiled as they all yelled _'We swear'_ but still noticed Hephaistion flinch slightly when the clerk came to the part of future wives and children.

Again cheering filled the room and music started to play. After Philip made a hand gesture, the doors opened and servants filled in placing great platters of food on the tables and carrying goblets of wine around.

Everyone started to mingle and talk, Alexander's saw Parmenion and Antipater hug their sons and claps their shoulders in pride. They all raised their goblets of wine in Alexander's direction when they saw him watching. He nodded back and looked around, seeing Hephaistion standing alone, holding a cup of wine staring into it with a lost look on his face, biting his lower lip out of habit.

Alexander walked towards him with a frown, when he reached him and Hephaistion did not look up, he sighed,

"Hephaistion…" Hephaistion looked up startled but smiled when he saw it was Alexander, "What's wrong?" Hephaistion shook his head slightly staring in Alexander worried eyes,

"I…"

"Congratulations on your appointment my Prince…" said one of Philip's new generals, Alexander had never seen him before but nodded, "… You too…" muttered the general to Hephaistion who nodded as well, before noticing his cup was empty and sauntering of. Not wanting another interruption, they both moved of to a silent corner.

"Tell me what is wrong, Hephaistion…" muttered Alexander, brushing a stray lock of hair out of Hephaistion's face. Hephaistion took a step back,

"Not here Alexander…." Whispered Hephaistion, "…We are in public…" Alexander sighed, dropping his hand, knowing Hephaistion was right,

"Tell me…" asked Alexander again,

"It's nothing, it's just…." Muttered Hephaistion looking down,

"… you feel uncomfortable about a certain part of the vow…." said Alexander making it sound more as a statement then a question, Hephaistion looked into Alexander eyes, "… about me having a wife…." Hephaistion knew there was no point in denying it, it was clear Alexander already knew but he kept his mouth shut in any case and looked down in embarrassment. Cursing himself for not hiding his feelings better. But he knew, ever since he and Alexander became closer then merely friends, they could both read each other like a book, not able to hide from each other anymore. He felt a hand touch his face, sliding down his cheek, stopping at his chin and lifting his head,

"You know I only care for you Hephaistion…"

Hephaistion had to bite his lip at the words, to prevent the tears from falling. He cleared his throat several times before being able to say,

"And I you, my Alexander."

Alexander smiled and continued to caress Hephaistion face, and for once Hephaistion let him even when they both knew they were in public. Suddenly they heard a voice yelling Alexander's name and they both stepped back.

Looking behind him Alexander noticed his mother was making his way towards the both of them, he turned around with a sigh. He felt Hephaistion take his hand in his and squeezed gently in encouragement. Alexander felt grateful and smiled as his mother reached him.

"Mother…" he nodded and kissed both her cheeks,

"Alexander…" and she smiled before looking at Hephaistion with a sour look.

"Mother, this is Hephaistion…" said Alexander motioning to Hephaistion with his free hand, Hephaistion bowed and said,

"My Queen…"

"Yes, I remember him. He has stolen you long enough this afternoon. Come, we have a lot to discuss." Olympias took Alexander by the arm and escorted him away, severing Alexander and Hephaistion with a big swoop. Alexander looked back with an apologising look in his face and mouthed,

'Later'

To witch Hephaistion nodded before watching Alexander leave with his mother. He downed his goblet of wine in one go and shuddered at the taste of it, not used to drinking a lot of wine, he decided to stop while he was ahead. He found some servant to show him to his quarters and laid down on his bed, patting Peritas who licked his hand in contentment. Hephaistion hoped to see Alexander soon, he felt uncomfortable in the palace for some reason.

* * *

Byzantium is now known as Istanbul, in case you were wondering. 

Alexander was made regent at the age of 16, when his father left to fight in Byzantium, the year is 340 BC. So this was not made up.


	17. Conversations

_Thank You For Your Lovely Reviews!_

Mara: Thanks. I do my best to keep at least some actual facts in there instead of making it up. Alexander deserves some credit after all. Thank you for reviewing.

Veronique: Alexander does get to be regent for awhile but only until his father returned. Thanks for reviewing.

XZanayu: I would be too but don't worry they'll meet up soon enough. Thank you for reviewing.

Shioban: Yeah, you did but that's okay. I kinda like his friends myself ;) They don't always have to be jealous. Personally I think they did support Alexander in many ways and were very close friends. Thank you for your compliment. Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be,_

_Feeling So Faithless,_

_Lost under the surface,_

_I don't know what you're expecting of me,_

_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes._

_- Numb by Linkin Park.-_

_**Chapter 15: Conversations.**_

When Alexander did now show, even when it started to turn dark outside Hephaistion grew worried and decided to take Peritas and look for him. He had to ask several servants for the way to Alexander's quarters for he did know the palace all that well, haven't spent as much time as the others there. Hephaistion lost his way several times and after the 3rd time, Hephaistion refused to ask for help again and simply wandered around hoping to recognize some of the places the servants described.

After a few minutes walking, Peritas started to bark and ran off, leaving Hephaistion staring after him.

"Peritas! Wait, were are you going?"

Peritas returned for a minute waiting for Hephaistion to catch up before setting of again, Hephaistion close at his heal. Soon, Peritas stopped before a big wooden door where two guards stood outside. Hephaistion silently approached and asked,

"Is this Prince Alexander's quarters?"

The soldiers simply have him a sharp nod and Hephaistion sighed in relief, when he approached the door the soldiers crossed their lances in front of him. Peritas started to growl but Hephaistion simply patted his head and he calmed down.

"The Prince is not to be disturbed." Said the soldier on the right.

"I am a friend of him. Part of his personal guard." Stated Hephaistion squaring his shoulders,

"He says no one." Said the soldier again, Hephaistion looked them hard in the eye before nodding sharply not wanting to start a fight,

"Fine! Tell him Hephaistion stopped by." And turned back, he could hear the soldiers mutter for a second before they called out,

"Wait. I apologise. We did not know you were 'the first companion'. You alone are allowed to enter." Hephaistion smiled to himself in triumph for a second before turning around and marching in, Peritas close at his heal. The door opened and Peritas ran inside while Hephaistion slowly closed the door behind him hearing the soldiers stand at attention.

Hephaistion looked around, noticing this room was far more luxurious then the one Alexander had in Mieza. In Mieza they all lived a Spartan way, only managing with the bare essentials. Lately they all shared rooms as well, order of Alexander, so they could bond. It worked out perfectly because all eight boys had grown closer these last few months then the whole year before that.

Hephaistion did not mind much but found it more difficult to spent more time alone with Alexander, they always had to find new secret places where they could be alone to talk, get to know each other better. They haven't taken the big step yet but have experimented on occasions, touching each other, trying to learn what the other liked or disliked. Hephaistion mostly initiated those 'experiments' having learned he craved Alexander's touch like a thirsty man craved water. Alexander however, enjoyed those moments very much, but craved more to be held and reassured. They were both happiest though when they were together.

Having passed all kinds of riches, Hephaistion made it to Alexander's inner rooms, where he could hear Peritas whining slightly. Frowning he fastened his pace and looked inside Alexander's bedroom and found the boy in question face down on his bed, not moving. Panic gripping him by the throat he flew across the room and sat himself down on Alexander bed. He reached down touching Alexander shoulder lightly, seeing Alexander move he sighed in relief.

"Alexander?" whispered Hephaistion carefully, not knowing if the boy in question was awake or not. No sooner had the word left his mouth, he found himself, arms full of a trembling Alexander clutching him like a dying man clutching on to life.

"Hephaistion! Hephaistion!" Hephaistion did not care that he could barely breath and clutched Alexander close, sensing the boy needed it.

"Sssshhh, Alexander, I am here. Sssshhh" whispered Hephaistion trying to calm Alexander down, he rocked side to side, sliding his hands up and down Alexander back. When Alexander's trembling subsided they slowly parted. Hephaistion looked in Alexander two-coloured eyes, seeing the demons that plagued his mind and caressed his face before leaning in and placing soft kisses on Alexander's lips until said boy kissed him back. Their mouths opened and tongues collided, battling for dominance. When the need for air became to great, they parted with a big kiss.

Alexander sighed before smiling at Hephaistion, who saw the demons slowly disappearing.

"I missed you…" muttered Alexander, twirling a strand of Hephaistion's hair around his finger,

"And I you…" replied Hephaistion smiling sweetly at Alexander's new habit of playing with his hair. Ever since he started to let his hair grow, Alexander had been unable to keep his hands of it. "… Are you alright? What happened with your mother?" asked Hephaistion knowing full well that she was behind Alexander's sombre mood. "… Was she not glad you were made Prince Regent?"

Alexander sighed and nodded,

"Oh she was happy alright…"

/_As soon as Olympias and Alexander reached the Queen's private room, Olympias started to laugh, growing louder and louder. Alexander raised an eyebrow as he watched her dance around and then paid tribute to the statue's of Dionysus and Zeus. He's seen her do more crazy things in his life time so it did not phase him in the slightest and sat down in his usual chair._

"_Finally, your father gives you the power you deserve…" muttered Olympias after she was done,_

"_Yes, I am very grateful Philip…" started Alexander, looking at his ring, but was soon interrupted,_

"_Philip? **Philip**?" Olympias chuckled, "… No dear boy, not him. Zeus… yes… Zeus finally gave you the power…" Alexander rolled his eyes, ever since he was born he was taught to be the 'son of Zeus' and even though he quite liked the idea he knew fully well he was mortal and Philip was his father, there were too many similarities to ignore. "…Philip wanted Antipater but clearly Zeus made him change his mind and bestow this Honor upon you."_

_Alexander merely nodded to keep his mother happy knowing if he argued they would end up fighting again like last time. As long as she held her tongue about certain people in his life. A long silence followed in which Alexander kept staring at his ring, thinking about the great things he could do. Olympias stared at her son for awhile before saying,_

"_It's is time…" Alexander looked up in wonder,_

"_Time for what?"_

"_To find you a wife…" said Olympias looking very serious, Alexander groaned out loud,_

"_Not this again mother…"_

"_Alexander you must understand, Philip could get killed at any time and you must be ready. If you too leave on campaign, like your father does, then you must have a successor."_

"_Mother please…" moaned Alexander hiding his face in his hands in frustration,_

"_No Alexander, you must listen. I heard you never even bedded a girl…" at this Alexander looked up shocked,_

"_How do you…"_

"_I have my ways…" stated Olympias smugly and continued, "… I found you two lovely girls, their names are Euridice and Kinani. I will sent them to you tonight…" suddenly Alexander became angry and shouted,_

"_**NO!** This will not happen. I do not care for girls…"_

"_If this is about Hephaistion…" began Olympias coolly,_

"_You leave him out of this. I have had enough of your scheming ways mother. By Zeus I love you but you must stop this at once, you crazed woman, or you will not see me again." Alexander did not wait for an answer and quickly left, running towards his room, falling face down on his bed in frustration. /_

Alexander sighed as he finished telling his story, feeling drained because of it. When Hephaistion made no comment, like he usually did, Alexander frowned and reached out but before he could touch him Hephaistion moved of the bed to stand before a window, looking outside chewing on his bottom lip in thought.

Alexander frowned before sliding of the bed himself, passing a now sleeping Peritas, and stood before Hephaistion staring in his blue eyes.

"Hephaistion?" Hephaistion shook his head, taking a step back, "…What is it? Did I do something to upset you? Please tell me!" a long silence came after Alexander plea until Hephaistion sighed and said,

"Maybe she is right Alexander. Maybe you should bed a girl and require an heir." Hephaistion had the hardest time trying not to cry, he did not mean what he said but knew this was bound to happen someday he had hoped it would not happen for a couple of years still, so they could enjoy each other some more but now that Alexander became Prince Regent he knew he had to make sacrifices.

Alexander could not utter a sound, he could not believe Hephaistion had said such a thing but somehow he could not believe him. When a knock came both boys knew who it was and they shared a look. Alexander saw all there was too know in that look and moved towards the door leaving Hephaistion behind. Hephaistion bit his lip hard, to keep from crying. He had seen Alexander's determent look in his face but did not know what it was. He heard several voices talking, two of them clearly women and he sighed. He took a couple of deep breaths and turned to leave. He nodded to the two girls at the door and Alexander trying to walk around them and out of the room.

Someone grabbed his arm and stilled him.

"I'm sorry but I think you were misinformed. I already have company for the evening." Said Alexander in a commanding tone. Hephaistion looked shocked and hoped the girl didn't make too much of Alexander's comment but somehow he could care less and wanted them to leave desperately.

The girls left and Alexander talked to the guards for a moment while Hephaistion moved back inside. A hand grabbed his arm again, twirled him around until he came into contact with the wall. He opened is eyes and looked in Alexander's burning ones.

"Don't you ever say such a thing again…" said Alexander looking hard in Hephaistion's blue eyes who could do nothing more then nod, biting his lip again. Alexander's anger left his eyes and his body and his head fell on Hephaistion's shoulder,

"Don't you now?" asked Alexander in a muffled voice, due to Hephaistion's chiton, "… Don't you realise?" Alexander looked back, grabbed Hephaistion's face in two hands, bringing their heads together until their foreheads and noses bumped into each other.

"I care only for you Hephaistion. I trust only you in this life. I am nothing without you." Alexander spoke with such passion, such longing, it made Hephaistion's heart constrict and he could not contain a few tears of escaping his eyes. Alexander smiled sweetly before rubbing the tears away with his thumbs and kissing Hephaistion slowly and passionately until they were both weak in the knees, ending up supporting each other.

"Come, stay with me…" whispered Alexander. Not trusting his voice, Hephaistion nodded and followed Alexander to his bedroom, where they disrobed and slept in each others arms.

As the days turned into weeks, Alexander became accustomed to his role as Prince Regent and did a fair job, even at such a young age. The biggest accomplishment he was able to report to his father was that he subjugated the rebellious Maedi, a Thracian tribe. He took their capital town by storm, drove out the barbarous inhabitants, and created a colony of several nations in their region, calling the new town Alexandropolis. Many thought Alexander had gotten a big head, calling the town after him, but Philip was proud of his son and told him he could join him in his next campaign.

During all of this Alexander's companions followed and protected him, like they swore they would. They were constantly looking out for his wellbeing. Hephaistion however, being first companion, spent a lot of time in Alexander's companionship and noticed Alexander quite often sought his approval before actually issuing the order. Hephaistion felt honoured he could help him in this way but noticed he often got strange and sometimes jealous looks whenever Alexander spent large amounts of time with him. He kept this information to himself however feeling Alexander had enough on his mind for the moment. He felt relieved when Philip returned and Alexander returned his ring.


	18. Freedom

_Thank You For Your Lovely Reviews._

Mara: Yeah, I'm sorry it took such a long time to update but I couldn't find the time to write due to a lot of work. I think most men were jealous of anyone close to the king or prince, due to privileges. Hephaistion happens to be one of them. Thank You For Reviewing.

Shioban: Change Alexander? In what way? I try to stay true to their characters but please warn me if I do change them too much. Thanks for your review.

XZanayu: Thank you for liking my story. Thank you for reviewing.

Veronique: The big step will happen eventually (winks) you don't have to wait much longer but first there are some difficult times ahead. Thanks For Your review!

_Special Thanks To My Beta Shioban, For Helping Me Correct My Mistakes._

* * *

_What I feel I can't say,_

_But my love is there for you anytime of day,_

_But if it's not love that you need,_

_Then I'll try my best to make everything succeed._

_- What Is Life by George Harrison. -_

_**Chapter 16: Freedom**_

"Come on Hephaistion, wake up…"

Alexander huffed and poked Hephaistion again, until Hephaistion moved sighing in frustration and turned around to lay on his back, shielding his eyes from the rising sun. He looked towards Alexander who stared at him with a big smile. Hephaistion rolled his eyes and said,

"What?"

"You're cute when you are sleeping…" smiled Alexander. Hephaistion blushed a little,

"You woke me up just to say that?" Hephaistion threw his arm over his eyes sighing again,

"No…" laughed Alexander "… I woke you up because it's a beautiful day and I want to spent it with you…" Hephaistion opened his eyes again and looked Alexander up and down, seeing he was quite awake and dressed for the out doors.

"We spent all our days together anyway Alexander." murmured Hephaistion, cursing Alexander's energy so early in the morning and laid back down hoping to catch up on his sleep. Alexander smiled and climbed on the bed, laying down beside Hephaistion.

"I know but I want to get out of here for awhile. Just the two of us. No guards and No parents." replied Alexander wistfully making Hephaistion lose his resolve. And when Alexander pressed himself close to his side and rubbed his nose against the side of face whining he groaned,

"Please, Phai, Please Please." Hephaistion rolled his eyes but laughed at Alexander's antics anyway. He suddenly rolled over, pinning Alexander down who looked at him in shock before smiling victoriously. "… You'll do it?"

"Yes…" sighed Hephaistion in defeat, not able to refuse Alexander, "… I'll do it IF…" Hephaistion locked eyes with Alexander's curious ones. "… you play me something." At this Alexander stiffened and turned his head to the side.

"_Alexander_…." Hephaistion bend down caressing Alexander face with care,

"I can't Hephaistion…" whispered Alexander.

Hephaistion said nothing and continued to caress Alexander's face. He knew the reason why Alexander was so reluctant to play him anything on the lyre. Ever since Lysimachus thought Alexander to appreciate the arts and play the lyre Alexander had gotten quite good. A few months ago after Philip's glorious return from Byzantium, Alexander decided to show his father and his guests how good he could play and even sing, for Alexander had a fair singing voice, to make him proud. But instead of getting good credits, he was mocked by his father, saying he shamed him by performing like a girl. Ever since that day Alexander refused to even touch the lyre, let alone play anything. Hephaistion, who was there that evening had to be held back by Ptolemy because he had gotten so angry he wanted to punish someone, namely Philip, by mocking Alexander. No one but him knew how much it had hurt Alexander, he was there to hold and comfort him when it was over. Strangely enough Alexander did not even shed one tear.

"Alexander…" began Hephaistion, "… you have a wonderful voice and you play beautifully. Can't you play for me? " Alexander said nothing merely stared to his right until Hephaistion turned his head so they could look into each other's eye. "… play for me like Achilles did for Patroclus?"

This got Alexander attention and Hephaistion could see his eyes starts to shine with a new light as he stared at Hephaistion.

"Only for you… _my Patroclus_" sighed Alexander relenting. Hephaistion smiled at his new nickname and kissed the tip of Alexander's nose.

" _My Achilles_…." After hearing the last remark Alexander closed the gap between them and crushed their mouths together.

They were so into the moment, everything around them faded and the only thing that existed were the two of them. Hephaistion kissed his way down Alexander's, now exposed chest, making the boy sigh and moan. Alexander slid his hands down Hephaistion's back stopping at his loin cloth and removing it while Hephaistion lifted his chiton over his head. They stared at each for awhile before starting to kiss, slowly and erotically. Alexander opened his legs and Hephaistion moved between them until their, by now hard, sexes touched, making them both moan out loud.

Alexander clutched Hephaistion closer until their chests connected and they could feel each other's erratic heartbeats, Hephaistion, in the mean time, kissed his way down Alexander's face until he stopped at his neck feeling Alexander heart beat, he moved over it with his mouth and kissed it hard, he was very careful not to leave a mark, not wanting to explain anything later.

Their movements sped up as they rubbed faster and faster, sighing and moaning, kissing now and then. Soon, they both found release and kissed each other hard when they came. Hephaistion loved watching Alexander at that exact same moment, total surrender and total trust and it made his heart clench at the though Alexander only shared this with him. Sometimes he wished they could do more then just this, he must have said something out loud because Alexander suddenly whispered, while he stroked his hair,

"Soon… Soon!" they held each other closely for a couple of minutes, enjoying their closeness before parting with a big kiss. Together they walked in the bathroom and slowly bathed each other, staring into each others eyes while no words were spoken, there was no need after all.

When they were finished and dressed, they took Peritas and walked towards the stables where Bucephalus waited. Alexander mounted first and helped Hephaistion up who settled behind him, arms circling his waist.

Alexander spurred on Bucephalus and together they rode of at top speed, Peritas running behind them barking down and then. Alexander laughed out loud and yelled,

"This is Freedom Hephaistion."

Hephaistion, hair whipping in the wind, smiled and held Alexander closer feeling a hand touch his He laid his head on Alexander shoulder. They spent all day together, riding around the countryside, stopping to have a little bite and taking a break. They played with Peritas, throwing a stick and running around in the grassy field, flower petals rising up in their wake as they raced. Alexander played on his lyre as promised and they went swimming in the lake, splashing each other, laughing like lunatics. In short they both forgot they were a prince and a noble, there were no duties and no responsibilities. They were two teenage boys having fun, enjoying each other's company.

When they returned that evening they were both knackered and immediately went to bed. Alexander fell asleep as soon as his head hit the cushions, but Hephaistion stayed awake for some times simply watching Alexander as he slept. He realised now in that exact same moment, that he would never love anyone as much as he loves Alexander. They'd, never spoken of love before but Hephaistion knew he was very much in love with Alexander and even though Alexander said he cared a great deal about him, he did not know if he was loved in return.

His attention snapped back to Alexander as said boy sighed and moved closer still, laying his head on Hephaistion's chest. He kissed Alexander head, hoping the moment would never end before drifting of himself.


	19. Birthday Party

_Thank You For Your Lovely Reviews._

Mara: Yup, I try to update on the days I have in mind. Yeah, poor Alexander, it did happen btw, I didn't make it up. You're always so sweet, you made my day. Thank you For Reviewing.

Wild Irish Rose: Glad you like it. I'll update as soon as I can ;) Thanks for Reviewing.

Vero: Thanks, I try my best. I think it's going to get a little angsty now though. Thank You For Reviewing!

Valo: Yeah, I love their free time together as well. They must have had some, so I decided to write one ;) Thanks For Reviewing.

XZanayu: Thank you, you are so sweet. Thanks For Reviewing.

Queendel: Glad you enjoyed it. Thank You For Reviewing.

* * *

_I've got a word or two,_

_To say about the things that you do,_

_You're telling all those lies,_

_About the good things that_

_We can have if we close our eyes._

_Think For Yourself by George Harrison. – _

_**Chapter 17: Birthday Party.**_

Months passed and Alexander 18th birthday grew closer and closer.

Both Alexander and Hephaistion both resembled men now; Alexander quite small in height was compact and really strong in both the physical and the mental aspects of the words.

Hephaistion, now twenty, was tall and though fairly muscled himself looked rather slim in comparison. They fitted quite well together.

Hephaistion was quiet and observant, the thought things trough before acting while Alexander was energetic and spontaneous. He also had quite a temper at times and acted irrationally, Hephaistion was always there to ground and remind him when it got out of hand.

In the privacy of their bedroom, the were quite different as well, Alexander dropped his walls and was more quiet and subdued, simply loving to be held while Hephaistion became the more dominant one of the two, craving contact. Together they made each other whole. And even though their personal lives seem to be going well, each had to deal with problems of their own.

Alexander was still pursued by his mother who sent him girls at regular intervals, hoping he would pick one to become his bride, making Hephaistion jealous and afraid. Alexander also got the shock of his life when his father announced he was going to marry Euridice, daughter of Attalas, a greek noble, bringing his position as heir to the throne in question.

Hephaistion too had troubles. He had to fend of the rumours that were spreading around of him and Alexander and regularly had to deal with jealous men who wanted Alexander's affections. To top it off his father had fallen ill last winter and had yet to recover. He feared he might die at any time and yet he refused to leave Alexander. Alexander had no idea, or so he thought, because he knew if Alexander found out he would be sent away and he wasn't sure he could handle being parted from him yet.

But today he had to forget about his troubles for awhile because he had to attend a party thrown in Alexander's honour, who turned eighteen that day. When Hephaistion arrived, wearing a blue chiton, trimmed with golden borders, eyes painted in gold and his hair tied at the back with two plaid wearing a golden band in his hair, he noticed many people, including many friends were already there.

He took a goblet of wine, when a servants passed with a tray, slowly sipping it as he wandered around, observing and looking for Alexander because he still hadn't seen him that day due to duties on both sides. Some of his classmates were stuffing their faces with all kinds of food, some of them were dancing with servants or girls, while others, mainly Cassander was in a corner making out with several beautiful girls.

He locked eyes with Ptolemy, who sat down chewing an apple and both rolled their eyes at their friend's antics before smiling at each and continuing with their own business.

Laughter ran out. It was a laugh Hephaistion would recognize in Hades itself and turned towards the sound, slowly making his way over sipping his wine now and then, nodding to people he's never seen before. When he reached Alexander, he saw something he did not expect and stopped dead in his tracks, and hid behind a pillar. There was Alexander laughing and talking with a girl he had never seen before. The girl was stunningly beautiful, long black curly hair tumbled down her back as a red one-shoulder dress clung to her body accentuating every curve of her goddess like body. Every eye in the room was trained on her and even Hephaistion had to swallow for a moment, the girl however ignored or wasn't aware of all the attention and had only eyes for Alexander. Hephaistion's heart constricted in jealousy as he saw Alexander laugh again at something the girl said.

He cursed himself for his jealousy, repeating to himself that it meant nothing. Hephaistion took a deep breath and was about to walk over when he saw Alexander place a big kiss on the girl's lips before taking her hand, twirling her around and dancing, then hugged her close, eyes shut and smiling.

Hephaistion turned insanely jealous an downed his cup in one go, coughing slightly before taking another and downing it was well, thinking Alexander had lied to him all those times when he said he cared only for him and had no interest in girls. Finally the truth was revealed and the drank another cup, seeing the two whisper before Alexander looked around, seeming to look for someone before shrugging and leaving the room with the girl.

Hephaistion got grew angry, the wine clouding his judgement, and wanted to hurt Alexander like he hurt him. He looked around and picked a random guy, who had been staring at him since he entered. Hephaistion did not know who he was but he was beyond caring. He quickly drank another cup of wine, feeling dizzy and his sight slightly blurry he made his way to the guy with the most seductive smile he could muster.

-----------------------

Hephaistion did not know what happened next or what was said but the instant he woke and opened his eyes, the next morning, he knew he had drunken to much wine the night before.

He groaned holding his head, trying to remember what happened the night before.

He sat back up as he remembered Alexander leaving with that girl and he almost felt sick. Then there was a big blank and he frowned trying to remember what he had done but came up with nothing.

All of a sudden a movement on his left made him look over. He smiled as he saw a blond head, thinking he and Alexander must have made up and reached out to touch his shoulder whispering,

"Alexander…" the body moved, rolled over and muttered,

"Not quite…"

Still not recognizing the man in his bed he stumbled backwards falling of his bed with a loud thump. The man sighed before leaving the bed, walking around to stand in front of Hephaistion extending his hand to help him up. Hephaistion looked up in shock,

"You're… naked…" stuttered Hephaistion as he looked he unknown naked man up and down with a blush. The man chuckled and pointed towards Hephaistion,

"So are you…." Hephaistion looked down, instantly turned red as he noticed he was indeed very naked and quickly stood up.

"We didn't…." started Hephaistion but suddenly got a flashback.

_/Quick hands trying to remove clothing./_

_/Moaning and grunting as they leaned against the wall as they rubbed together/_

_/Being thrown on the bed, a slippery hand preparing him before being entered in a rough shove./_

_/Shouting in pain before pleasure took over/_

_/ Rapid movements, moaning and shouting as they came/_

Comprehension filled Hephaistion's eyes and he shook his head in disbelieve, tears filling his eyes as he shook his head,

"No… No…" he gasped, grabbing his chest, "…Alexander…oh Zeus…No…" he couldn't believe he have away what belonged to Alexander alone. The other man became worried and grabbed him by the shoulders shaking him slightly before caressing his neck trying to calm him down. Tears spilled from Hephaistion's eyes as he fully realised what he had done, he never meant for it to go this far, if Alexander ever found out. The man grabbed Hephaistion's face tenderly, wiping away his tears, Hephaistion stared at him in shock before turning angry. He was about to yell for him to leave when the door opened to reveal a happy, bouncing Alexander.

"Hephaistion, I have…" Alexander stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Hephaistion naked with a man he's never seen before, holding, for what seemed to him, each other tenderly. Alexander turned pale before asking,

"What is going on here?"


	20. The Fight !

_Thank You For Your Lovely Reviews._

Mara: Oh don't fret Mara, everything will turn out ok. It's all a big misunderstanding you'll see…. Here's the chapter I spoke of weeks ago ;) Thank you for reviewing.

Queendel: He might have right to be angry and then again not. You, like Hephaistion, don't know all the details yet ;) He soon will though… Thanks For Your Review.

lvingphai: I think you're in for another shock in this chapter. Nothing is really what it appears to be. Thank You For Reviewing.

Shioban: I know, totally not the Hephaistion we know. But wine and jealousy can make the most composed person do something rash. But as you know, he does regret it ;) Thanks For Your Review.

* * *

_It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone._

_- Easier To Run by Linkin Park -_

_**Chapter 18: The Fight!**_

Hephaistion's bedroom was dead quiet, you could hear a pin drop, as the three young men looked at each other in shock. Hephaistion quickly grabbed a sheet and covered himself while the other man just looked between Alexander and Hephaistion. Alexander turned more angry with every passing second of silence. His hands balled into a fist, trembling in rage.

"**_What is going on here?"_ **Alexander yelled this time looking between Hephaistion and the other man, the other man stepped forwards towards Alexander,

"_Well I…"_ he started but was quickly stopped as Alexander hit him in the face making his stumble for a moment because of the force behind it. Hephaistion flinched like he himself was hit and bit his bottom lip as he saw Alexander's rage.

"_Hold your tongue in the presents of your Prince…"_ threatened Alexander while the man bowed slightly, _"… you are lucky I don't have you executed…"_ Hephaistion's head snapped back up at those words he began turning angry remembering what led to all of this.

"_Leave!"_ ordered Alexander pointing to the door, the man protested pointing to his chiton on the floor,

"_But I…"_

"_I said **leave…**"_ Alexander used such a vicious tone, the man turned pale and simply ran out of the door not caring if he was naked or not. The door slammed shut and the two remaining looked at each other, now knowing what to say. Hephaistion kept on seeing Alexander with that girl and felt his quilt lessening slightly. He turned around and began searching for his chiton.

He heard Alexander sigh and mutter _"Why?"_ Hephaistion found his chiton and pulled it over his head while casually asking,

"_Why what?"_ Alexander couldn't believe his ears, but the look of shock was quickly replaced with anger, a feeling he was more familiar with,

"_What? What? **What?.."**_yelled Alexander while Hephaistion threw his sheetback on his bed, _"… I just walked in here and found you **naked** in bed with someone else…"_

"_We were not in bed Alexander…"_ stated Hephaistion calmly while he searched for a bag of some kind, Alexander balled his fist not understanding Hephaistion's behaviour. Little did he know Hephaistion's heart was beating erratically out for fear of losing him.

"_What does it matter if you were in bed or not, you were both naked and it's clear what you have been doing…."_ Yelled Alexander waving his hands to the rumpled bed, Hephaistion simply nodded his head saying,

" _Uhu.."_ Alexander did a double take at Hephaistion's reaction and shook his head and watched as Hephaistion found what he was looking for and placed it on the bed, not giving him a glance of any kind.

"**_Hephaistion…."_** Yelled Alexander before turning sad and saying _"Why?"_ Hephaistion looked up in Alexander's eyes at the change of tone, _"…Why?"_ asked Alexander again stepping closer still not understanding why Hephaistion would betray him like this. He touched Hephaistion on the arm _"Why Hephaistion?"_

Hephaistion sighed deeply, closing his eyes, guilt settling firmly in his gut, then the memory of Alexander laughing and leaving with that girl flashed before his eyes and he turned angry pulling his arm from Alexander's hold. And snapped bitterly,

"_You know why…"_ Alexander looked shocked at the change in Hephaistion's demeanour until Hephaistion's last comment sank in,

"_What do you mean?"_ asked Alexander confused,

"_You know perfectly well what I mean, **Alexander."**_ Spat Hephaistion going to his closet and pulling out several clean chiton's.

"_No, I don't know what you mean!" _yelled Alexander, irritated at Hephaistion's strange behaviour.

"_Don't play innocent with me Alexander, I saw you last night." _Replied Hephaistion loudly, putting his chiton's in his bag along with some other items,

"_Saw me where? You are not making sense…"_ yelled Alexander losing his temper again, watching Hephaistion pack with a frown,

"_**At the party Alexander**…"_ yelled Hephaistion getting in Alexander's face, _"… **I saw you**…"_ Alexander frowned again, taking a step back, shaking his head in confusion,

"_You saw me, so what?"_

"_Urg…"_ groaned Hephaistion, having had enough of the innocent routine,

"_You are not making any sense today…"_ yelled Alexander frustrated stomping with his foot, _"… explain yourself to me or…"_

"_Or what…"_ yelled Hephaistion angrily, _"… you'll have me whipped?" _laughed Hephaistion mockingly, walking passed Alexander, bumping into his shoulder. Alexander wiped around in anger screaming,

"_**I can!** My father is…"_

"_**King**…"_ mocked Hephaistion bowing down, _"… while I'm the son of mere General, right?"_

"_That's not what I meant…"_ stuttered Alexander, feeling ashamed of what he was about to say, he never though of Hephaistion that way. They were just them: Alexander and Hephaistion, no titles, no nothing, just them.

"_I know what you **meant…"**_ spat Hephaistion, picking up his bag and turning around, _"… I will not continue to disgrace you further with my presence."_ Bowed, and then walked to the door. Alexander's anger left him and he panicked,

"_Where are you going?" _

"_Away…"_ muttered Hephaistion, starting to lose his resolve in the prospect of leaving Alexander,

"_Where…"_ whispered Alexander,

"_Just…"_ Hephaistion sighed, _"…away."_ Hephaistion didn't want to leave but thought it was for the best especially after the latest course of events. They both needed time. If the gods wanted them to be together, then would see each other again.

"_Stay.."_ pleaded Alexander and Hephaistion almost stopped, he knew if he turned around now, he would be lost in Alexander's eyes. It was for the best and he reached for the door.

"_Hephaistion?..."_ Hephaistion opened the door starting down the hall when he heard, _"I **order** you to stay…" _Hephaistion squared his shoulders an stood still for a moment while Alexander continued, _"If you leave, don't bother coming back!"_ Hephaistion looked slightly over his shoulder seeing Alexander standing there arms crossed and he took a deep breath and simply continued walking. As he walked down the corridor he could hear Alexander screaming his name, breaking his heart in the process. He had to bite his lip to stop from crying but a few tears escaped his eyelids none the less. Mounting his horse he thought they were over. It was done.

"_Hephaistion?"_ whispered Alexander shocked as Hephaistion actually kept walking until he disappeared from view_, "**Hephaistion!"**_ the whole horrible truth came crashing down as Alexander realised what just happened and Hephaistion leaving him.

"**_Hephaistioooooon!"_ **Alexander's knees buckled and fell to the floor, shaking like a leave, muttering Hephaistion's name over and over again. He started hyperventilating as he realized his only link to keep him sane just walked out of the door.

Alexander felt hands lift him, sitting him up and putting his own hands over his mouth until his breathing started to return to normal. He looked up coming into contact with Ptolemy's worried hazelnut coloured eyes.

"_Oh Ptolemy…"_ moaned Alexander in pain. Ptolemy simply held him as Alexander rambled about what happened. After he finished his tale he looked at Ptolemy in wonder,

"_Why aren't you more surprised? Do you know something I don't?"_ Ptolemy sighed before standing up and walking up and down in front of Alexander who stood up as well,

"_I feared this might happen…"_ stated Ptolemy, seeing the look of confusion on Alexander face he added, _"Hephaistion got very drunk last night.."_

"_Hephaistion drunk? But he barely touches wine and even when he does, he merely sips it…"_ said Alexander confused, _"…It doesn't make any sense!"_

"_I think he jumped to the wrong conclusions when he saw you last night…"_

"_Last night? He mentioned something about that as well, what happened? I…"_ muttered Alexander before realizing what happened, _"… But she's my…"_

"_I know that but Hephaistion does not. When he saw you leave together he jumped to the wrong conclusions and drank too much wine. I tried to stop him from leaving with that man but he would have none of it and babbled about how you hurt him…"_ seeing Alexander look of pain he added, _"…I'm sorry Alexander."_

Alexander paced up and down the room, rubbing his face and combing his finger through his hair in frustration.

"_I have to get him back Ptolemy, I must…"_ stated Alexander seriously,

"_I know and I will help you." _Nodded Ptolemy and Alexander smiled feeling relieved,

"_Where could he have gone…"_ pondered Alexander as he sat down at Hephaistion's desk, staring at the surface, which was scattered with letters. His eyes fell on an open letter and read it, realization filling his eyes.


	21. Making Up!

_Thank You For Your Lovely Reviews._

Mara: I kinda mentioned what was in the letter in chapter 17, you kinda guess where Hephaistion went because of it as well. I'm glad you like it. Thank You For Reviewing.

lvingphai: How did you guess? ;) The blond man doesn't really matter because he was never truly in the picture. Hephaistion picked him because he was drunk and looked like Alexander nothing more. Thanks for reviewing.

Vero: Don't worry both Alexander and Hephaistion realise their mistakes and will fix them, for the better :) Thank You For Reviewing.

Queendel: Yes, they are very proud and stubborn, their feelings sometimes get the better of them. But they both know they made mistakes and will try to fix it. Thanks for reviewing.

Shioban: Hephaistion is clever like that but then again it all started with Alexander ;) Hyperventilating is very nasty, especially after everything that happened. Thank You For Reviewing.

_Special Thanks To My Beta Shioban, Who Helps Me Correct My Mistakes._

* * *

_Tell me, _

_What is my life without your love?_

_Tell me,_

_Who am I without you by my side?_

_- What Is Life by George Harrison. -_

_**Chapter 19: Making Up!**_

It had been days since Hephaistion left Pella and Alexander. He sighed, looking outside his window at the rain, wishing it would stop, it had been raining ever since that dreadful day. A cough made him turn around and walk back inside.

He crouched next to his father, a big strapping man, with long silver hair and green eyes and pored him a cup of boiled water, which had cooled down. The man drank it gratefully and laid back down. Hephaistion stood back up with a lingering look at his father and sat in a nearby chair trying to read.

His father was getting better quick. Soon Hephaistion's help would not be needed. He had thought his father was in a much worse condition then he actually was. But someone, his father would not tell who, has had sent him some potions the day before his arrival and he had gotten better swiftly. The only one thing that remained remaining was a slight cough. Hephaistion sighed again, missing Alexander terribly.

"_What's wrong?"_ asked Amyntar all of a sudden, making Hephaistion look up from the scroll he was pretending to read.

"_What?"_ muttered Hephaistion, haven't really heard what he said,

"_What's wrong?"_ asked Amyntar again sitting up,

"_Nothing…"_ muttered Hephaistion, _"…rest a little…"_

"_Oh, who is she?"_ teased Amyntar chuckling as he saw Hephaistion blush,

"_Father please!"_ Hephaistion pleaded, attempting to hide his red face,

"_Oh sorry…"_ chuckled Amyntar again loving to see his son squirm, _"….who is **he?**"_

Hephaistion simply shook his head, looking in front of him.

"_It's your friend, **Alexander,** isn't it?"_ asked Amyntar seriously

This time Hephaistion's head snapped towards his father, looking him strait in the eye,

"_How did you… I mean **what**?"_ stuttered Hephaistion, _"… I mean…no um no…."_ shaking his head trying to cover up his mistake, Amyntar simply chuckled before standing up.

"_My dear boy, I might be old but I am not blind."_ Amyntar said squeezing his son's shoulder before sitting down opposite of Hephaistion, _"… I know you Hephaistion. You are my son and you cannot hide from your old father…."_ Amyntar continued _"… I read those letters you sent me telling me about Alexander. I knew from the start there was something more then meets the eye. Now tell me, what happened!"_

Hephaistion stared in his father's, aging and understanding face and tears gathered in his eyes when the thought about all that happened. Amyntar, who was not used to see his son cry, immediately stood up and walked around the table towards his son, who instantly surrounded his waist and buried his face in his father's chest.

Hephaistion told his father everything that happened while Amyntar listened to his son with understanding, caressing his hair in an attempt to comfort him.

"_What am I to do father? I cannot live without Alexander."_ Cried Hephaistion when he finished his story. Amyntar bend down, lifting his son's head, looking in his eyes and wiping away tears.

"_My dear boy…"_ started Amyntar, _"… It sounds to me you are very much in love. I think love blinded you, did you even ask Alexander who she was?"_

"_No…"_ murmured Hephaistion looking down,

"_Did you even give him that change?"_ asked Amyntar,

"_No…."_ whispered Hephaistion ashamed, _"…but what does it matter now? I slept with someone and have away what belonged to Alexander alone."_ Amyntar caressed Hephaistion's face,

"_When you are in love, you tend to forgive your loved ones their faults…"_ said Amyntar, Hephaistion stood up feeling slightly annoyed all of a sudden,

"_I do not think Alexander loves me, father, he never told me so…"_ said Hephaistion bitterly, _"… he wouldn't have let me go if he did…"_

"_Did you tell him?"_ asked Amyntar, when Hephaistion simply stared at the ground he continued, _"…besides of what you told me, you might be surprised…"_ Hephaistion simply kept staring at the ground, kicking at a piece of dirt. Amyntar sighed at his son's stubbornness and stood back up, drinking some water and laying back down.

Hephaistion stared at his father, knowing he was perfectly right but refused to acknowledge he was. He heard a dog bark and he frowned, knowing no one around his father's house had a dog, he decided to investigate.

Stepping outside, he remained under the ledge of his roof, wanting to keep dry and looked around hearing the dog again. He saw nothing and went back in as he heard soft running coming closer. It sounded far to light to be human and he turned back around. The dog barked again and Hephaistion squinted his eyes to see more clearly, then he saw it a dog running closer and closer. Hephaistion hardly had any time to prepare himself before he was run over by the dog in question.

The dog licked his face until Hephaistion pushed him off. Hephaistion looked shocked as he recognized the dog,

"_Peritas?"_ he petted the dog, _"… How did you get here?"_ Hephaistion frowned not understanding, then he heard a horse neigh in the distance, recognizing the horse anywhere his heart started to beat faster and he stepped in the rain for a closer look. There walking down the hill was Bucephalus, being led by Alexander was dripping wet, his hair matted to his face. Hephaistion couldn't move as he saw Alexander walk closer, stopping a few meters in front of him, giving him a nervous smile.

"_Heph…"_ stared Alexander but was interrupted by Hephaistion. Who looked him up and down, arms crosses over his chest and snapped;

"_Why are you here?"_ Alexander didn't seem fazed and said,

"_I came for you…" _

"_Why?"_ asked Hephaistion looking weary. He did not know why he acted that way, the words simply came tumbling out of his mouth,

"_I need you…"_ stated Alexander, looking hurt,

"_Why would **you** need **me**?"_ asked Hephaistion bitterly, not understanding why Alexander was there,

"_**I** **need you, Hephaistion. Please!"**_ pleaded Alexander taking a step closer but Hephaistion only took a step back.

"_Is that what you need me for?"_ snapped Hephaistion, only understanding a portion of what Alexander meant. He got angry and walked away, _"Go ask that **girl**, I bet she'll be eager to help you with **that**…"_

"_She's my **sister!**"_ shouted Alexander trough the rain making Hephaistion stop dead in his tracks. Blood draining from his face he muttered,

"_What?"_

"_She's my sister Hephaistion! We had not seen each other for a long time…"_ explained Alexander having heard Hephaistion despite the rain. He walked closer and turned Hephaistion around, _"…Hephaistion?"_ Hephaistion stood trembling in the rain as he realized the mistake he had made that night. He knew Alexander and his sister were very close and she was supposed to be there. Now, that he though about it she looked a lot like her mother Olympias. He was so blinded by jealousy he did not notice. All of a sudden he fell to his knees and emptied his stomach. Alexander held his long, wet hair back and rubbed his back trying to sooth him.

"_By Zeus Alexander…"_ stuttered Hephaistion shaking in shock, _"… I… I slept with…. with…"_

"_I Know…"_ said Alexander understanding what he meant_, "…it's alright…"_ Hephaistion shivered for several minutes until Alexander's last comment sank in and he stood up in shock,

"_It's not **alright** Alexander…"_ yelled Hephaistion tears streaming down his face_, "… I slept with someone else and **betrayed** you…" _Alexander stepped closer shaking his head in dismissal trying to hug Hephaistion who took several steps back.

" _**No Alexander no**…"_ screamed Hephaistion in pain, continuing to step back, _"Why are you even here? You should be back in Pella… **Go back!**"_

Alexander couldn't say anything, seeing Hephaistion in so much pain and simply shook his head indicating he wasn't going anywhere.

"_**Go back, leave me here. You deserve better then me…"**_ yelled Hephaistion getting further and further away.

"_I don't want anybody else, **just you…"**_ shouted Alexander back, tears in his eyes,

"_**Whyyyy"**_ screamed Hephaistion bending over in pain and confusion, not understanding,

"_Because I love you damn it, **I love you!"**_ shouted Alexander passionately, poring all his love and passion in that little sentence. Hephaistion couldn't believe Alexander loved him, even after everything that happened. This time he did not step back as Alexander walked towards him.

He looked closely into Alexander's eyes as he stood before him and noticed Alexander was crying. He had never, in all the years they had known each other seen Alexander cry and it shocked him. Alexander grabbed his face between his hands and whispered,

"_I love you, My Hephaistion."_ Alexander softly kissed Hephaistion before hugging him close,

"_I love you too…"_ murmured Hephaistion clutching Alexander close, _"…My Alexander."_

They stood for what seemed forever, in the rain clutching each other close, whispering their love to each other.

Suddenly Alexander stepped back, holding Hephaistion's hand in his.

"_Hephaistion, I have something to ask of you…"_ Hephaistion looked into Alexander's two-coloured eyes in wonder and nodded for him to continue, _"…I cannot survive without you my side, you are the one who keeps me grounded, who keeps me sane….I cannot be parted from you again…"_ Hephaistion nodded and was about to speak but Alexander motioned for him to be quiet so he simply listened.

"_I wish for us to be bonded…"_ stuttered Alexander suddenly nervous, _"…I want for us to swear an oath of love and loyalty binding us together for ever…"_ Hephaistion's hearts swelled in love for Alexander, he fell in love all over again_. "… A bond that can never be broken, not even by death." _

Then Alexander, released Hephaistion's hand and reached in his pocket and pulled out a small cloth. Hephaistion looked on in wonder as Alexander opened the cloth to reveal beautiful necklace, from which hung a beautiful dark stone and imbedded on it was another white stone and he gasped.

Alexander looked in Hephaistion eyes holding up the necklace and he asked,

"_Will you do me this honour?"_ Hephaistion eyes teared up and he could do nothing more then nod, while Alexander smiled and fastened the necklace around his neck. Hephaistion lifted the chain and stared at it, Alexander's hand covered his and touched the white stone moving it. Hephaistion gasped as he saw his necklace opened up, he looked inside and found a tooth and a lock of hair. He looked in Alexander's face.

"_They are both mine, I found the tooth in your belongings and I thought_…" Alexander never got to finish his sentence because Hephaistion bend down and kissed him. Hephaistion was touched by the sentiment and thought Alexander put in the chain and could barely strain himself until he lost control and kissed him. His hand touched Alexander's chest, he still had trouble believing he was actually there and caressed Alexander's chest to makes sure this wasn't a dream. His hand bumped into something hard and he ended the kiss, looking down in wonder.

Alexander smiled at him, taking Hephaistion's hand and moved it over his chest stopping over his heart. He urged Hephaistion on, who moved his chiton to reveal a matching chain around his neck. Hephaistion looked touched and opened the chain to reveal his own tooth and have Alexander a watery smile who simply smiled back kissing him passionately.

They held each other for some time until the insistent barking of Peritas brought them to the present and they both realised they were standing in the rain. They both laughed and ran in the house where Alexander met Hephaistion's father for the first time.

Amyntar gave him a big welcome and thanked Alexander for sending the potions. Hephaistion was shocked to hear this but wasn't really surprised because Alexander would do such a thing. They talked for a longest time, forgetting about everything that has happened, making a fresh start.


	22. The Vows!

_Thanks You For Your Lovely Reviews._

Mara: Thanks, of course they made up ;) Thank you for reviewing!

Valo: Thank you so much for your compliment. Thanks for reviewing.

XZanayu: Of course ;) They can't stay mad at each other for long. Thank you for reviewing.

Vero: Yeah, it was about time they confessed ;) Thanks for reviewing.

Queendel: Thank you very much :) Thank You For Reviewing.

_This going to be a sappy chapter people, you are warned._

_This chapter hasn't been beta'd yet, I apologise for any mistakes you might find. It will be replaced by the beta'd version later._

* * *

_I, I love, Love,_

_And I, and I love you,_

_Oh you, you, yeah you._

_And you, you, love love,_

_And You, yes you, love me,_

_Yeah you, yeah you._

_And when I'm holding you,_

_What a feeling_

_Seems so good to be true,_

_That I'm telling you all,_

_That I must be dreaming._

_- You by George Harrison. -_

_**Chapter 20: The Vows.**_

A few days later, when Alexander and Hephaistion had talked everything through and everything was back to normal they decided to have the bonding ceremony. (1)

For the ceremony they had chosen Hephaistion's favourite spot from when he was a child. A small waterfall in the woods, a little further away, just out of view was a big tree. Which was in full bloom, shedding flower pettles now and then, covering the grass. They decided to do it at night, when they were no clouds and the full moon shone brightly giving it a mystical glow.

Each had to pick a person close to them to witness the events and make it real. Hephaistion, of course, chose his father while Alexander picked Ptolemy. Who told him about the priest who bonded same sex couples and kept his mouth shut, for a price. Money was of no consequence, so they did not care.

Hephaistion was nervous as hell, as his father assisted him with his yellow/orange chiton (2) and adjusting his silver (3) crown, shaped like olive leaves. He grabbed his necklace closely and sighed, trembling slightly. He couldn't believe he and Alexander were to be bonded, and probably share themselves completely with each other afterwards.

Little did he know Alexander wasn't fairing better, while Ptolemy assisted him with his red (2) chiton and golden (3) crown. Alexander sighed again and shifted for what seemed the hundredth time, Ptolemy stilled his hands, prying them away from his necklace, which now also contained a lock of hair.

"Be still Alexander."

"But what if he doesn't show Ptolemy, what if he does not want me?" muttered Alexander feeling insecure all of a sudden,

"Honestly Alexander, after all you have been true, you doubt Hephaistion still…" replied Ptolemy as he adjusted Alexander's chiton again,

"**No, never**…" shouted Alexander, "….I just …" a hand fell on his shoulders and he stopped,

"I understand…" smiled Ptolemy, "…You'll do fine…" Alexander smiled back whispering,

"You are a great friend…." and hugged Ptolemy close, "…this will not be forgotten!"

Ptolemy just nodded and motioned for Alexander to follow him. Both witnesses lead their bonded towards the priest and the altar, which he had set up. Amyntar and Ptolemy wished them luck before standing to the side. Hephaistion and Alexander simply stared at each other not believing this was it. They stepped closer seeming to want to say something but emotions stopping them from uttering any sound. The priest cleared his throat and both smiled nervously turning towards the priest.

The priest nodded to both men, staring them in eye before taking a scroll and staring to read.

"_Gods in heaven above please protect the ones we love. We honour all you created as we pledge our hearts and lives together. We honour mother-earth - and ask for our bonding to be abundant and grow stronger through the seasons…"_ the priest lit a small candle at this point, while Hephaistion and Alexander looked down listening intently, _"…We honour fire - and ask that our union be warm and glowing with love in our hearts; We honour wind - and ask we sail though life safe and calm as in our father's arms; We honour water - to clean and soothe our relationship - that it may never thirsts for love;"_ Alexander looked to the side towards Hephaistion and saw his beloved biting his lip, indicating he was as nervous as himself,

"_With all the forces of the universe you created, we pray for harmony and true happiness as we forever grow young together."_

The priest ended his speech, took one hand of each man and bound it together with a small cloth. Then he handed Alexander a small knife and produced a small loaf of bread. Alexander started to talk as he cut a small piece of bread.

"_I love you, Hephaistion. You are my best friend. Today I bind myself to you. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle."_ Hephaistion had the hardest time trying to control his tears as he heard Alexander talk with such love and devotion. Alexander looked him strait in the eye as he finished,  
" _I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard,  
when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life."_

Hephaistion had to swallow hard as he excepted the knife from Alexander and have his beloved a watery but happy smile. As he started to cut the bread, he also started to talk,

"_As freely as Zeus has given me life, I join my life with yours. Wherever you go, I will go; whatever you face, I will face…."_ Hephaistion finished cutting the bread and stared in Alexander eyes for the last part, "…_For good or ill, in happiness or sadness,  
come riches or poverty, I take you Alexander, and will give myself to no other."_

They stared into each other eyes, filled with tears of happiness, while the priest blessed the bread. When he was done, he spoke, making the two young man look in his direction,

"_It is one of life's richest surprises when the accidental meeting of two life paths lead them to proceed together along the common path as beloved. It is one of life's finest experiences when a casual relationship grows into a permanent bond of love. This meeting and this growth bring us together today…."_ Alexander nodded at the priest words, feeling like it was specifically written for them, he felt Hephaistion squeeze his hand lightly and he know his beloved felt the same.

"_Alexander and Hephaistion, will you take vows here before all of us which symbolize your vows you have already made and will continue to make to each other throughout your lives?"  
_  
Both men nodded and said;

"_We Will."_

Then each took his piece of breath and fed it to the other. While they did so, the priest walked around them with a burning candle, softly talking,

"_The circle is the symbol of the sun, earth, and universe. It is the symbol of peace. Let this be the symbol of unity and peace in which your two lives are joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever you go, return unto one another and to your togetherness."_

Then removed Hephaistion's silver and Alexander's golden crown, to be replaced by a crown made of flowers, connected together with a ribbon. Then lead the couple around the alter three times, representing the unending journey of the bonded couple.

"_You are mature people who have established individual patterns of living. Yet you have found not only a need for companionship, but the satisfaction of that need in each other's company. It is this love, based upon a responsible understanding, that will aid you in creating out of your two lives, a happiness you will share together. Stand fast in hope and confidence, believing in yourself and believing in each other__."_

ThePriest then blesses them with a few hand motions, removes the crowns and asks Zeus to grand them a long and happy life. Next he lays his hand on theirs connected ones signalling that only Zeus can separate them now. The Priest steps back and nods signalling they are now bonded. Hephaistion smiled happily, silent tears running down his cheeks, at Alexander who was equally touched. As one they leaned in and kissed. Vaguely they could hear the others applaud but they were so into the kiss and the feel of each other they did not notice, when they all eventually left, leaving them alone.

When they parted Alexander took Hephaistion's hand in his and led him away. Hephaistion gasped as he saw all the candles, each carefully placed on a stone, burning around the clearing of the waterfall, casting it in a orange glow. Hephaistion's eyes teared up again as he kissed Alexander passionately.

* * *

I know this sounds much like a marriage and I suppose it is. I read a book about myths long ago and it mentioned that Alexander and Hephaistion were bonded to each other. It was not legal to anyone but their eyes. Only a selected few knew of this event. I liked this little piece of information and decided to put it in my story.

Right, the bright Red/Orange/Yellow they were wearing was supposed to keep demons, who might destroy/stop their bonding/marriage, away. This way they would be sure they would have a happy bonded life /marriage together.

They had lots of silver and gold in those days. Macedon had several silver and gold mines, which Philip used to fund his campaigns. So, it isn't so surprising they would wear silver and gold.

AN: I have taken the turn of events in his bonding ceremony from a site which explained ancient greek weddings. This was not made up. Vows have been taken from several cultures, I have not written them just incorporated them in this chapter. Let me know what you thought, okay? Thank you!


	23. Intimate Moments

_Thank You For Your Lovely Reviews._

Mara: To be honest, I only read it once. I really liked it especially since Achilles and Patroclus supposedly did it as well, so I decided to keep it in. I'll do my best to update as soon as possible. Thank you for reviewing.

Trust No One: My (blushes) Such compliments. The bonding was somewhere in Macedon, since I do not know where Amyntar live, I decided to leave the name out. What happened in Troy was reaffirming their bond. Taking their vows again, a second marriage if you will. Unfortunaly I read this little piece of information months ago and didn't bother to remember where I read it. Very stupid of me, I know. Thanks for reviewing.

Valo: Glad you liked it. Thank you for reviewing.

Lvingphai: Aw, that's so sweet. I bet they appreciate it. I'm happy you liked it. Thanks for reviewing.

XZanayu: Thank you do much. Thank you for reviewing.

_This chapter hasn't been beta'd yet, so I apologise for any mistakes you might find. The chapter will be replaced with the correct version later on.._

**WARNING: This is an NC-17 scene, if you do not like this please do not read!**

* * *

****

_Because You're sweet and Lovely, boy, I love you,_

_Because You're sweet and Lovely, boy, It's true,_

_I love you more then ever, boy, I do,_

_I want You In the Morning, boy, I love you,_

_I want you at the moment I feel Blue,_

_I'm living every moment, boy, for you._

_- For Your Blue by George Harrison – (1)_

_**Chapter 21: Intimate Moments**_

Alexander let go of Hephaistion hand turning around and looking Hephaistion in the eye. He wiped his hand on his chiton, suddenly feeling nervous, he whispered,

"_You look so handsome…" _

Hephaistion lowered his head. _"So do you. I couldn't stop looking at you during the ceremony."_

They stood, feeling awkward now that they were alone, close to a waterfall, surrounded by candlelight and a big starry sky big enough for their love. Hephaistion tugged on Alexander's hands to draw him nearer, and embraced him; he could feel Alexander's heart pound beneath his arms, answered by his own, banging like a caged bird against his ribs.

_"I love you."_ Alexander breathed. _"I've been dreaming of this for so long."_ He folded himself deeper into Hephaistion's arms, holding tight, and rested his head on Hephaistion's shoulder, kissing his ear.

_"Come here."_ Hephaistion nudged Alexander's head from his shoulder and smiled into the Alexander's two-coloured eyes, and fell in love again for the ten thousandth time. He kissed Alexander, whose mouth opened to him like a morning glory at sunrise. _"You have eyes like no other. I love you Alexander."_ Hephaistion breathed when their lips parted.

Hephaistion lifted Alexander's chiton and trailed his finger over Alexander's chest, whose skin felt like fire. He brushed over a nipple and Alexander closed his eyes tight, trembling, a small cry escaping his lips. He held on to Hephaistion's arms and his fingers dug in hard.

Hephaistion caressed Alexander's blushing, sweating face, kissing his forehead. _"You're nervous."_ he said simply. Alexander nodded, burying his face in Hephaistion's shoulder. Hephaistion wrapped himself around him, steadying his shaking shoulders with a warm hand.

_"I love you, Hephaistion. We've waited to long and now when it's finally happening I'm nervous. I really want you and I want to please you…"_ Alexander's voice sounded really insecure, when he whispered "_Am I ruining it?"_ Hephaistion moved him back a little so he could look him in the eye and smiled

_"Do you love me?"_ He stroked Alexander's blond hair, curling a lock behind his ear.

Alexander nodded, taking a deep breath. _"More than anything." _His arms tightened around Hephaistion who smiled widely,

_"Are you here with me, tonight?"_

_"Yes."_ It was a whisper, a mere slip of sound.

_"Then…"_ Hephaistion sighed, _"….everything is perfect. You did not ruin anything." _Alexander smiled, then leaned over and kissed Hephaistion gently. Hephaistion took Alexander's face in his hands and slowly, carefully kissing Alexander.. Teasing Alexander's lips open with his tongue and soundlessly asked for permission, which Alexander granted with a groan. Again, Hephaistion hands travelled under Alexander chiton, softly caressing skin.

Hephaistion broke the kiss, moving back just an inch or so and lifted Alexander's chiton over his head. Hephaistion looked at Alexander which a look of love and devotion. Alexander surged forwards and took Hephaistion lips in a big kiss, wounding his arm around Hephaistion's neck and pulling him tight against him.

Hephaistion sighed happily into the kiss and placed his hands on Alexander's torso, marvelling at the soft skin under his palms. He needed more, and moved his hands up to brush erect nipples, moaning at the promise the hardness represented. Alexander bit his lip, leaning into Hephaistion's touch, then he reached over sliding his hands under Hephaistion's chiton and lifting it over his head..

_"You are so beautiful."_ Alexander breathed heavily dropping the chiton. Alexander took Hephaistion in his arms and they both cried out softly when their naked chests bumped into each other. Hephaistion felt goose bumps arise on Alexander's back and arms and bent to kiss him, warming his love with the warmth and desire in his body. He rubbed his thumbs gently over aroused nipples. Alexander responded in kind, hands tremulous.

Hephaistion kissed Alexander's nose, then grazed over Alexander's cheek to his ear, outlining it with his tongue, sucking at the tip. Alexander shivered, clinging to Hephaistion's shoulders. _"Are you all right?"_ asked Hephaistion. Alexander nodded, eyes closed, and Hephaistion left his ear with a soft breath into it and trailed kisses down his neck. He nibbled on a shoulder, hands on a slender waist, and worked down until his mouth closed on a firm, dark nipple, earning a jump and a shout. Hephaistion suckled, careful not to bite, and growled as Alexander squirmed against his mouth. He felt himself swell and reached around to cup Alexander's firm behind in his hand, pulling him closer.

Alexander chuckled at Hephaistion's impatience while Hephaistion smiled and trailed kisses back up, covering Alexander's mouth with his own. Hephaistion moved Alexander to the blanket which had been carefully laid down and lowered Alexander on top it , covering his beloved with his body. Hephaistion stared at Alexander for awhile, softly caressing his hair.

_"Come here."_ Alexander reached up for Hephaistion, pulling him closer, and kissed him. _"I love you."_ Alexander whispered and kissed Hephaistion again, a deeper kiss that made Hephaistion's heart skip. Alexander explored Hephaistion's mouth with a tender thoroughness; Hephaistion surrendered to Alexander's sudden need and let him take what he wanted, answering with his tongue, teeth and lips.

Alexander smiled, emboldened by Hephaistion's response and ran his hands over Hephaistion's smooth chest, pausing to rest his palms on the nipples. Then he pushed Hephaistion onto his back and buried his head in his neck, nuzzling, hands travelling, grasping the band of Hephaistion's loin-cloth. He used the garment to pull himself atop Hephaistion and relaxed slowly down onto him, sliding down just enough to kiss a nipple.

_"Yes…"_ Hephaistion moaned, and arched his back when Alexander flicked his tongue, then covered the nipple with his mouth; his fingers found the other nipple and rubbed. Hephaistion could feel Alexander's erection against his thigh and raised his leg to put pressure on it, making Alexander grunt.

Hephaistion kissed Alexander softly and rolled him onto his back and lay half on top of him. He tangled his hands in Alexander's blond locks reflecting candlelight. He hooked one finger into Alexander's loin-cloth and looked him in the eye searching for permission. Alexander nodded slightly giving his permission, swallowing hard.

Hephaistion smiled kissing the tip of his nose before loosening the loin-cloth of Alexander's hips in a few soft movements. Alexander shivered and Hephaistion looked back into his eyes questioning.

"_Are you sure?"_ Alexander watched Hephaistion's look of love and fear and smiled. He nodded before whispering,

_"I love you so much that I would give my own life if you asked it of me. I give all that I am to you. I couldn't be more sure of anything but this."_

Hephaistion blinked back tears, smiling. _"You've become a poet, Alexander."_

Alexander chuckled, caressing Hephaistion's face, eyes glowing in the flickering light.

_"I am no poet. I'm just in love. I'm in love with you, my Hephaistion."_ A few tears escaped Hephaistion's eyes as Alexander spoke threading his fingers into Hephaistion's hair_. "I'm so in love."_

_"Oh, Alexander"_ said Hephaistion in a shaky voice, and his tears broke; Alexander pulled him down, kissing them away. _"By Zeus, I love you so."_ Hephaistion's slid his hand down, caressing Alexander's hip, then around to his stomach, softly caressing. Alexander softly trailed kissed up and down Hephaistion's shoulder and anywhere he could reach, making Hephaistion sigh in pleasure. Alexander's hand crept down, quickly removing Hephaistion's loin-cloth. Hephaistion erection sprang free and they both moaned as their erection brushed against one another.

All of sudden Alexander grabbed Hephaistion close, making it hard for him to breath. Hephaistion felt hot tears against his skin and he instantly became worried. He untangled himself far enough to look into Alexander teary eyes,

_"Alexander, what is it?"_ He touched Alexander's face.

Alexander looked up at Hephaistion, embarrassed, through damp lashes. _"I don't want this to end. I don't want this to be over, Hephaistion. I've wanted it for so long."_ He rubbed at his eyes with the palm of his hand, trying to stop them, but the tears came in a rush_. "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone, or anything, Hephaistion, don't let it come to an end."_

Hephaistion hugged him tight, his own tears falling silently into Alexander's shaking hair. _"Oh Alexander, I love you more then life itself and I will love you afterwards, while you sleep and even more in the morning with the sun on your face."_ He kissed salty lips and cupped Alexander's chin in his hand before leaning down and kissing Alexander softly and passionately until they were both breathless. When they parted Alexander smiled widely at Hephaistion before kissing him hard and full of lust.

Then Hephaistion moved completely on top Alexander, and they rubbed together, prompting them both to push their hips so close that neither wanted to move away. Hephaistion very much wanted to be inside Alexander but was afraid to ask, something must have shown on his face because soon Alexander grabbed his face looking him in the eye,

"_Tell me…"_ Hephaistion hesitated for a long time, but seeing nothing but pure love and trust in Alexander's eyes he decided to risk it,

_"I want to be inside you."_

Alexander thought about it for a moment, wondering what it would be like. When no answer came forth Hephaistion was afraid he asked too much,

"_Alexander?"_ Alexander snapped back to the present, staring in Hephaistion's worried face he asked,

_"Has **he** been inside you?"_

Hephaistion knew this was going to come up sometime and he flushed, not wanting to look at Alexander and muttered _"Yes."_ Feeling ashamed of what he's done and not saving that for his one true love. Alexander caressed Hephaistion face, calming his love a little,

_"Did it hurt?"_

_"Yes. At first. Then it didn't."_ Hephaistion grabbed Alexander to him with a cry and kissed him. _"No, I'm sorry. I won't ask this of you."_ He closed his eyes, putting his forehead on Alexander's shoulder.

_"Will it feel like you're a part of me? Like we're one, you and me, if you're inside me?"_ whispered Alexander, trembling slightly. Hephaistion looked up and replied,

_"I don't know, I've not done it in love."_ Alexander nodded, expression ernest,

_"Yes, you will, now, with me. In love."_ He pulled Hephaistion back to lie atop him. _"But I want to see your precious face."_ He smiled, tears in his eyes. _"Can we do that?"_

_"Yes."_ Whispered Hephaistion in awe. Alexander opened his legs, so Hephaistion could settle there and kissed his lips in reassurance. The kiss made Hephaistion snap back to present and reached over, pulling a little vile, filled with rose-oil from under the blanket.

Alexander watched as Hephaistion opened the bottle and poured rose-scented oil in his hand, working it over his fingers. Hephaistion then slipped a hand between Alexander's legs, down to his bottom and rubbed, feeling the bud open just a bit. He entered with the tip of one finger, making Alexander jump before settling down.

Alexander, finally releasing this was in fact happening, reached over and asked breathless, _"Kiss me."_ Hephaistion took Alexander mouth eagerly and slid his free arm under Alexander's shoulders. Alexander relaxed and opened his legs a little more and Hephaistion' pushed his finger all the way in. Alexander arched his back and cried out making Hephaistion break the kiss in alarm,

_"Did I hurt you?"_

Alexander swallowed. _"No. Just startled."_

Hephaistion watched Alexander face for any reaction as slowly inserted another finger. Alexander simply sighed and Hephaistion moved his hand to thrust gently, feeling muscles clamp around him, then start to relax. Alexander closed his eyes grunting softly.

_"More?"_ Hephaistion questioned into Alexander's ear, blowing softly, teasing with a third finger. Alexander could do nothing more then nod, not opening his eyes, and when Hephaistion's third finger entered him he pushed himself down onto it, gasping. Hephaistion watched Alexander carefully, not wanting to hurt his love. Hephaistion moved his fingers for a couple of minutes before deeming Alexander to be ready. He pulled his fingers out gently, thrilling by the moan he heard as he did so, and retrieved the oil from the fold in the blanket where he'd stashed it. He spilled a pool into his hand and massaged it over himself, making sure that there was more than enough to ease their way, and rubbed a bit more onto Alexander.

He settled himself over Alexander again, kissing him, then spreading his legs wide and lifting his hips. _"I love you." _Hephaistion whispered looking Alexander in the eye. Hephaistion's cock slid into the space between and he pressed the tip to Alexander's opening_. "I'll go slow…"_ Hephaistion muttered not wanting to hurt Alexander due to his lust.

Alexander sighed, _"I love you."_

Hephaistion moaned with his heat and happiness and pressed into Alexander, barely an inch, and stopped, shuddering. _"So tight."_

Alexander shuddered, too, and clenched his jaw. _"Tight.,"_ he echoed. He shivered and chewed his lower lip, eyes large and wet.

_"I can stop…"_ Hephaistion said. _"If it hurts too much, I'll stop. I can wait. "_ He kissed Alexander's damp lashes and pulled back a bit.

_"**No!"**_ Alexander shouted, grasping Hephaistion's arms. _"Don't stop."_ He wound an arm around Hephaistion and he moved his hips and smiled weakly.

Hephaistion frowned, but pushed in a bit more, feeling Alexander relax and open wider. Alexander moved his hips closer and groaned. _"Unh."_

Hephaistion gasped at Alexander's moans and hot tightness and his own need and he pushed in further, closing his eyes. Then he felt the easing, and widening, and yielding, and he thrust smoothly as far as he could into his only love.

Alexander cried out loudly and dug his hands into Hephaistion's back. _"**Hephaistion!"**_

Hephaistion covered Alexander's mouth with his own, and held still until Alexander began to rock around him,. Only then did Hephaistion feel free to move, thrusting gently, marvelling at this dream come to life in his arms.

Alexander lifted himself and wrapped his legs around Alexander's waist, pulling him deeper inside, and surrendered. He met Hephaistion's thrusts with his own and looked deep into Hephaistion's eyes. Hephaistion shook with the power of what he saw in Alexander's gaze and was humbled by this love, then empowered by it. Hephaistion growled into Alexander's ear. _"You're mine, mine…."_ he said, and grabbed Alexander's waist. Alexander moaned deep with a little cry that made Hephaistion's heart want to soar.

_"I claim you with my body and my love. I belong to you, Alexander, forever. Always. Only you."_

_"And I belong to you Hephaistion…"_ Alexander answered, his eyes closed, sweat forming on his lip; his mouth opened in wordless supplication. Hephaistion kissed him, hard, demanding a response. Alexander happily gave it, hips moving with Hephaistion's.

Hephaistion began to feel his release, starting in his belly and flaring down, like fire and ice; he kissed Alexander with trembling lips and stroked hard into him.

_"**Hephaistion!"**_ Alexander cried, and came, pushing hard against Hephaistion, hot sticky fluid between their bellies. Hephaistion lost himself inside his love and flooded him with one final push. They held on for long moments, neither daring to move, waiting for their hearts to calm, eyes locked in amazement and love. Then Alexander began shaking hard, tears pooling in his eyes. Hephaistion withdrew and cuddled Alexander close, who curled into Hephaistion's warmth holding on tight. Hephaistion felt hot stinging behind his eyes, felt his muscles turn to jelly, and clung to Alexander as though he were the only thing real in the world.

_"I love you…"_ he said around the lump in his throat. Alexander gasped, caressing Hephaistion face. Wiping away the tears he whispered in awe. _"It was just like that…"_

_"Like what?"_ Hephaistion asked, breathing deep to find his voice. He wasn't sure which legs were his and which were Alexander's, and decided it didn't matter much just then.

_"Like we were one…"_ Alexander answered_, "I was in you, and you were in me, and we…"_ He trailed off, rubbing his face with the palm of his hand "_You felt it, too. I could see it in your eyes."_

_"I did…"_ Hephaistion answered with a deep joy, covering Alexander's face with kisses. _"It was just like that."_ They both felt warm, and full, and grounded, and loved. Alexander softly caressed Hephaistion face,

_"Are we different, now?" _

_"Yes…"_ Hephaistion answered with a sigh_. "But only into what we were meant to be."_ He yawned, even though he'd tried not to.

_"Did you mean it?"_ Alexander asked. _"What you said. That we will only belong to each other." _He snuggled closer. Hephaistion leaned over and kissed Alexander with all the love he could muster, letting that be his answer. Alexander sighed happily and Hephaistion laid back down, while Alexander settled his head on his chest. Hephaistion softly caressed Alexander hair who yawned widely,

"_Sleep…"_

Alexander soon fell asleep while Hephaistion watched him for some time. After awhile Alexander's soft breathing lulled him to sleep.

* * *

(1) Changed the original 'girl' to 'boy' to fit the story. 


	24. Responsibilities

_Thank You For Your Lovely Reviews._

Mara: Late? It was only on a day until you reviewed ;) Glad you liked it. Thank you for reviewing.

lvingphai: Glad you liked it. They haven't gone all the way yet before the last chapter but did other things to find relief just not that ;) Thanks for reviewing.

XZanayu: I'm happy it came across. Thank you for reviewing.

_This chapter hasn't been beta'd yet so I apologise for any mistakes you might find. It will be replaced by the correct version later on._

_I dedicate this chapter to Mara, who helped me with a certain scene taken from the movie._

_

* * *

_

_Can't you see that you're smothering me,  
Holding too tightly  
Afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you._

_- Numb by Linkin Park –_

_**Chapter 22: Responsibilities**_

Alexander and Hephaistion only had a week to enjoy each other before a messenger came for Alexander ordering him to return to the palace immediately. He and Hephaistion took take their leave of Amyntar, who wished them well and together they rode of towards the palace. Once there they saw Ptolemy waiting for them. They dismounted handing the reigns to a stable boy, who lead both their horses towards the stables.

"_Ptolemy?"_ asked Alexander curious as to why their friend was seemingly waiting for them, "_What is going on?"_ Alexander stopped in front of Ptolemy, Hephaistion at his side.

"_Alexander…"_ Ptolemy bowed slightly out of respect, _"… I must warn you, both the King and Queen are rather upset."_ Alexander sighed, shoulders slightly tensing at the news.

"_**What now**?"_ he snapped. Feeling a hand touch his shoulder he relaxed a little, though not fully. _"Sorry…"_

"_I do not fully know. My guess the Queen is upset by the upcoming Marriage of your father."_ Started Ptolemy while Alexander simply stared at him, _"…And I think your father has a problem with the Greeks…again…"_ Alexander said nothing simply stared through Ptolemy, who became slightly nervous, sharing a look with an equally worried Hephaistion.

"_Alexander?"_ Hephaistion voice and light touch on his shoulder snapped Alexander back to the present.

"_Hmmmm…"_ hummed Alexander, shaking his head at a worried looking Hephaistion before turning back to Ptolemy,

"_They both requested your presence but I suggest you go and see your father first."_

Alexander nodded, _"Thank You Ptolemy." _And he walked around his friends, climbing the stairs, followed closely by both Hephaistion and Ptolemy, who kept a close eye on him. Alexander however couldn't believe it was happening again, couldn't he get a moments rest, the one week he spent alone with Hephaistion was the best time of his life and even though he wished it could never end, he knew it would be so eventually.

Hephaistion in the meantime was worried about Alexander sanity, the happy carefree man he spent time with the week before seemed to have disappeared again and the walls had returned. The walls that took so much care and time to break down and had come up and soon as Ptolemy mentioned the King and Queen. He could only hope, Alexander's parents wouldn't demand too much of their son again.

Walking in the palace Alexander found out his father was waiting in the war room for him. When he reached said room, the guards opened the door and announced him. Alexander walked in and saw his father, all his generals, and all his own companions all looking over some kind of map. He approached his father, who turned towards him when he saw him, and kissed him on both cheeks.

"_Father, what news?_

Philip looked Alexander up and down frowning slightly detecting a change in the demeanour of his son. He saw Hephaistion unconsciously take a step closer and realised what happened, deciding not to comment as of yet he said, "_Not good I'm afraid, see here…_" Philip pointed to a map depicting Greece and Macedon. Alexander and his other two companions stepped closer.

"_The Greeks refuse to acknowledge when they are conquered, in the last few months we have conquered this, this and these cities._" Philip pointed to several greek cities on the map. "_They have lost all major cities but one: 'Athens' but they are no match for my army. But still they refuse to acknowledge me as their **king**…"_ Philip hit his fist on the table making most men present jump at the force of it, "… _They call me a **barbarian**! Well, __I'll show them…"_

Hephaistion watched Alexander closely, listening to Philip, and saw his eyes began to glisten at the prospect of battle. Alexander loved to fight and excelled on the battle field, this would be the ideal moment to prove himself that he's a worthy heir to the throne. Hephaistion looked back at the map as Philip continued,

"_Some Greeks have formed a rebellion, mainly Thebans and Athenians, We might be outnumbered but they are no real threat to us…" _explained Philip, _"… They decided to fight in Thebes and we will meet them there this fall."_ Everyone nodded showing they agreed, _" But beware they formed an alliance with the allied Greek states of the Sacred Band…."_ Everyone gasped at this revelation, expect Alexander who looked almost eager. "_They are a highly superior race of soldiers, born and bred to fight. I myself spent some time amongst them when I was a young man and they are not to be taken lightly."_ He looked every man in the room in the eye seeing them nod. He stopped at Alexander, who straightened his back when the saw his father seizing him up.

"_This time however I am not leaving my son as Regent in my name…"_ Everyone gasped, looking at Alexander who looked stone faced at his father, it was clear he wanted to protest because his fist were balled and trembling slightly, _"…I'm appointing Antipater to this position…"_

Antipater looked shocked for a moment before bowing, "_My King…"_

"_The reason I'm doing this is because I will take Alexander with me_…" all of sudden all of Alexander's anger left his body as he stared at his father, _"… I appoint him_ _commander of my left wing of my cavalry (1). He and his companions, who will accompany him…"_ All of Alexander's companions bowed, honoured to be a part of one of King Philip's campaigns "…_will take on the Sacred band (2) and will be victorious."_ Philip slapped a heavy hand on Alexander's shoulder who bowed,

"_It shall be done, My King_."

Parmenion spoke up, "_But Philip, they are boys yet. The Sacred band will be too much for them_."

Philip simply waved him off, looking in the determent eyes of his son, _"They have proven themselves against the Maedi, or have you forgotten old man?"_ laughed Philip,

Parmenion stood upright, _"No My King, but…"_

Philip interrupted, "_Then it's settled. We march toward Thebes in the fall…"_ Everyone knew they were dismissed and all filed out, leaving father and son alone.

"_I will not fail you father."_ Stated Alexander when everyone had left.

"_Hmmm."_ Hummed Philip nodding taking a swing of his wine. _"There is something different about you…" _Alexander simply blinked not showing anything, _"What is going on between you and Amyntar's boy…"_ Alexander stiffened slightly but said,

"_Nothing father, he is my first companion, my best friend and loyal bodyguard…"_ Philip laughed,

"_Don't be such a prude Alexander, I know there is more then you let on. There is nothing wrong with it, though I think your mother will be heartbroken when she finds out. I'm sure this does not fit her plans…_" Philip laughed again when he saw a look of panic cross Alexander face before he could hide it.

"_Do not worry, she will not hear it from me."_ Alexander sighed in relief, _"I do hope you will come to my wedding in the spring boy. I know your harpy mother is bitter about it, but you are still my son and I hope to see you there…"_ Alexander stepped closer, kissing his father cheeks,

"_I will be there…"_

Philip nodded, _"Good, now go. I'm sure your mother wishes to speak with you."_

Alexander bowed and left. Closing the door behind him, he made his way towards his mother's chambers. Knocking, he quickly entered.

---------------

Alexander sighed for what seemed the hundredth time in a row, watching his mother pace around the room. Complaining about all kinds of things. He wished he were off somewhere else, riding on Bucephalus in green fields. Reading from the Illyiad with Hephaistion. Exploring the country. Just about everything but this. He snapped back to the present when his mother suddenly snapped,

"_Pregnant so soon?"_ Alexander stood up, looking over his mother shoulder and saw his father get out of a carriage, helping, a now pregnant, Euridice. He stepped back leaning against a pillar as his mother kept talking,

"_The little whore. He will marry her in the spring, during Dionysus festival. And when her first son is born her sweet uncle Attalas will convince Philip to name the boy his successor."_ Alexander frowned, realising this might all happen but somehow he couldn't quite convince himself to believe it just yet.

"_With himself as regent. And you?" _Olympia turned around pointing to Alexander who looked her in the eye, "_You will be send on some impossible mission against some monstrous northern tribe to be mutilated, in one more meaningless battle." _

Alexander knew what she was talking but decided to remain quiet, he did not wish to anger her further. _"And I, no longer queen, will be put to death, with your sister and the remaining members of our family."_

Alexander sighed shaking his head, "_I wish, sometimes you could see the light mother. The truth is, he has taken nothing from you that can not belong without."_ Alexander was sick of his mother talking about this, they had been living like this for years and only now she starting to realise it,

Olympia pretended she did not hear Alexander and continued pacing, "_The only way, is to strike. Announce your marriage to a Macedonian."_ Alexander turned around rubbing his face, not believing he was using the marriage card again. He lightly touched his chain and sighed closing his eyes.

"_Now, get a child, of pure blood, you'll be one of them, not of mine. And he would have no choice but to make you king. There is still Kinani."_ Olympia waved her hands around. Alexander turned. _"Euridice was perfect, if your father, that pig had not ravished her first..."_

Alexander couldn't hear any more of it and got angry yelling. _"Say nothing more of my father. Do you hear me? **Say nothing**."_

Olympia looked shocked for a moment at her son's outburst but quickly recovered,

"_You're right. Forgive me. A mother loves too much. Who shall I sing to sleep at night anymore?"_ Olympia sat down sighing, talking in a wishful tone,

" _I wish... I wish we could spend more time together. Like we used to, when you were the sweetest boy."  
_

Alexander kneeled in front of his mother, taking her hands in his, _"There has never been time mother. Since I was a child, I've been groomed to be ever the best…"_

Olympias sighed and smiled slightly, _"Oh, my poor son. You're like Achilles, cursed by your greatness."_ Alexander laid his head on his mother lap,

_"Take my strength."_ Alexander, hugging her as she caressed his hair, "_You must never confuse your feelings with your duties, Alexander. A king must make public gestures for the common people."_

Alexander stood back up, not liking where this way going and gave her a look,

"_I know, but you'll be nineteen this summer and the girls already complain that you don't like them, you like Hephaistion more."_ Alexander whirled around hearing his beloved's name and he looked at her daring her to say something,

"_I understand, it's natural for young men. But if you go to Asia, without leaving a successor you risk all!"_

Alexander groaned slightly and said,  
"_Hephaistion loves me, as I am. Not who."_ Olympias heard the passion and love in Alexander voice when he spoke of Hephaistion and she turned jealous and angry not believing her plans were falling apart right in front of her.

"_Loves? Loves! In the name of Dionysus understand how Philip thinks. For your own sake. Your life hangs in the balance. His spies are inside your closest… "_

This was the last draw for Alexander, he couldn't stand the way he smothered him, holding too tightly on her dream of him becoming king, marrying a girl and getting an heir. He was sick of all her plans and scheming and he turned angry, snapping,

"_Stop! I'm his **only worthy son**. You crazed woman. He'd never hurt me. Even if Euridice had a boy, he'd be twenty before he let him rule."_

Olympias laughed mocking, "_Yes, and you would be forty, old and wise like Parmenion. And Philip's young son will be twenty like you, now. But raised by him, his blood. He will never give you the throne now Alexander. __**Never!"**_

Alexander knew he was probably right, but he did not want to think about it now. All he could think about was getting out of that room. He yelled frustrated, smashing a vase on the floor. He turned around, slamming the door and leaving. He almost ran to his room trying to get away from his mother screaming to 'get back there'. When he reached his room, he slammed his doors open and started to pace up and down his room. Not noticing Hephaistion was watching his every move, chewing on his bottom lip.

Alexander groaned frustrated again, when he though about his mothers words and slammed a tray holding several goblets and a mug of wine on the floor screaming in frustration.

He trembled slightly looking at the floor stained with wine and he frowned. All of a sudden his legs refused to cooperate and sank to he floor his hands in his hair pulling on the strands. His shoulder began shaking in dry sobs.

He felt hands untangle his from his hair before he was crushed to a broad chest and strong arms holding him close. He sighed, immediately knowing who it was. He crushed Hephaistion closer to him, thankful he was there. When he placed a soft kiss on Hephaistion shoulder he was moved back a little by Hephaistion. Who looked him in the eye, caressing his face, seeing the demons disappear. Hephaistion bend down and kissed Alexander's lips before pulling him upright and leading him to the bed. Both laid down and held each other close. Again, Alexander felt his sanity return and relaxed, falling asleep.

* * *

(1) Alexander was indeed placed in command of the left wing of Philip's cavalry and had to fight against the Scared Band In Thebes, Greece. Alexander was 18 at this point. They left in September 338 BC. So this was not made up and did in fact happen. 

(2) The **Sacred Band**** of Thebes** was an elite Greek troop of 150 pairs of pederastic lovers, formed by the Theban commander Gorgidas. The pairs consisted of the older _heniochoi,_ charioteers, and the younger _paraibatai,_ companions. Many named them **_"The Army of Lovers"._**

_"For men of the same tribe or family little value one another when dangers press; but a band cemented by friendship grounded upon love is never to be broken, and invincible; since the lovers, ashamed to be base in sight of their beloved, and the beloved before their lovers, willingly rush into danger for the relief of one another." - _Plutarch -


	25. Attack At Thebes

_Thank You For Your Lovely Reviews._

Mara: Of course that chapter was dedicated to you, you helped me after all ;) Thanks, I knew he would have been pissed of afterwards so I decided to write that ending. Glad you liked it. Thank you for reviewing.

* * *

_Run away, run away_

_I'll attack_

_Run away, run away_

_Go chase yourself_

_Run away, run away now_

_I'll attack, I'll attack_

_I'll attack!_

_Attack by 30 Seconds To Mars. –_

_**Chapter 23: Attack At Thebes.**_

Fall came sooner then Hephaistion would have wanted. He, and all of Philip's army, set out for Thebes to fight the rebel Greeks that still oppose Philip and refuse to acknowledge him as their king.

When they arrived they set up camp on the plain of Chaeronaea. (1) Many tents were set up to house twenty-five thousand foot soldiers and seven-thousand cavalrymen.

Alexander and his companions were to attack the Sacred Band in the morning. Alexander having prepared for the battle to come, divided his closest companions into divisions. Giving them a command of their own. They were all very surprised and honoured at Alexander's trust.

Hephaistion, who felt uneasy for some reason, wanted to talk to Alexander before battle but found it himself unable due to responsibilities on both ends. Morning came sooner then he expected.

Alexander woke before dawn and put on his golden armour, ordering a page to prepare Bucephalus for battle.

When he exited his tent, he saw most men he commanded already awake and ready. Some, who had never been in such a great battle before, even looked like they hadn't slept at all.

He mounted Bucephalus motioning for his troops to move out. Riding in front of his army, he was closely followed by his closest companions and the rest of the army followed after that. Swords and spears at the ready.

Alexander stared over the plain at the Sacred Band, who was lining up for battle. Looking at his left he noticed, his father and his generals were already engaged in a fierce battle, like planned. He was snapped out of his reverie when a trumpet sounded. He turned Bucephalus around and rode towards the far left of his army, commanded by Perdiccas.

He nodded towards his friend, who lifted his spear in salute. He rode passed every single one of his companions nodding in encouragement.

He stopped when he reached Hephaistion and their eyes connected. Both showed no outward emotions but could read each other like a book none the less. They conveyed all their love and hope through their eyes before nodding.

Alexander rode off, stopping at Ptolemy who nodded as well. Alexander smiled before riding to the centre and facing his army, sword drawn.

"_Remember Men! The Phalanx is the anvil, the cavalry is the hammer and the vanguard is the hammerhead!"_ Alexander looked many men in the eye feeling their energy rise as they listened intently.

"_Fight For your freedom! For your women and children! Fight for **Macedon **and** King Philip!"**_

Hephaistion felt his heart beat harder and harder at Alexander's words. His beloved's eyes shone at the prospect of battle, he hardened himself focusing on the battle to come. He could not get distracted, if he did, it could mean the end for him and therefore Alexander. He could not allow this to happen. He would not! He turned back to Alexander who was finishing his speech.

"… _this day will be remembered through the ages. On this day we will triumph over our enemies and be **VICTORIOUS!"**_

Every soldier started shouting, banging their swords or spears on their shields. A wave of '_Alexander! Alexander! Alexander!'_ filled the air until Alexander made a wave with his hand and several trumpets sounded. Every soldier filed in, spears at the ready.

Alexander seemed to pause for a moment, swords lifted in the air. Hephaistion watched as he saw Alexander scanning the sky before smiling.

All of a sudden Alexander shouted, "**_For Macedon!"_** just as the sun rose over the hill, shining on his golden armour making it look like he was some deity from another world.

Hephaistion looked up, hearing an eagle screech loudly, flying over their army and following Alexander. Snapping out of his stupor, he raised his sword, yelling, "**_For Macedon!"_** before following Alexander at high speed. A loud cry followed as the first wave followed Hephaistion closely.

The Sacred Band, saw Alexander approach and they quickly closed ranks, placing the shafts of their spears in the ground. Directing the sharp end towards Alexander and his cavalry.

Just before reaching the Scared Band, Alexander turned left raising his sword. A cloud of arrows followed as soon as he was out of reach. Many arrows struck their targets but there was no time to think about it because soon the second wave attacked as the first engaged the Sacred Bands left flank.

The battle was fierce and many of the Sacred Band were killed and yet they seemed to be hardly moving. Every time a member fell, another took his place. Effectively stopping them from moving closer.

Dodging a blow and killing his opponent, Alexander moved around surveying the battle as the third wave attacked from the right. Seeing no change, Alexander yelled for Ptolemy.

Making his way through the fighting Ptolemy reached Alexander, "My Prince?"

"Ptolemy, take your men and move over to that side…" Alexander pointed with his bloody sword towards a line where the Sacred Band seemed to be wavering, "…open a breach, I'll follow with my cavalry."

Ptolemy nodded and quickly issued Alexander's orders and moved off. Alexander, still on Bucephalus, moved to his cavalry issuing the same order just as Ptolemy and his troop breached the Sacred Band defences. Alexander attacked with a loud battle cry, followed by 2000 men on horseback. Hephaistion having figured out Alexander's plans, quickly followed, killing his opponent swiftly, blood splattering on his armour as he cut his throat.

Alexander jumped of Bucephalus, finding it easier to fight, but was caught of guard when Bucephalus turned to avoid being hit and he lost his footing falling down hard. Alexander removed his helmet, which was dented, and searched for his sword in the sand. He did not notice his enemy approach as he cursed loudly. Hephaistion however did and quickly ran over, pushing several men down as he tried to reach Alexander in time. Just as his enemy was about the strike, Hephaistion put his swords in between the two of them, effectively saving Alexander's life. Alexander looked up in shock, clutching his sword. They both stared at each other, realising what almost happened.

Alexander broke the contact and he pushed Hephaistion out of the way as an outraged member of the Sacred Band threw himself towards Hephaistion. Alexander twirled his sword around, cutting of his enemy's hand before piercing his stomach. The man fell down, and Alexander and Hephaistion watched as he dragged himself towards the man Hephaistion killed earlier and covering his body with his own.

Alexander and Hephaistion shared a look, understand what happened, before turning around and fighting back to back.

As the hours passed and the sun reached it's zenith, Alexander's strategy seemed very effective and the Sacred Band was defeated. (3)

Many men were killed on both sides and those alive or wounded were taken prisoner and escorted away.

Alexander met up with all his companions hugging them hard, glad to see they were all alive and well. Not counting some minor wounds of course. Soon after, he met up with his father's generals who informed him they were victorious as well.

Not seeing his father he asked, "_Where is my father, the king?"_ Parmenion bowed slightly pointing towards a point in the valley. There between the settling dust and numerous bodies stood one man. When you looked closely, you could him dancing and shouting, despite his severe limp. (4) Alexander raised an eyebrow and Parmenion merely shrugged,

"_He's happy_…"

Alexander snorted before starting to laugh. Soon every one else followed. Whether they laughed because they were happy they won or lived or laughed because they finally realised what happened or simply nerves, they did not know. Neither did they care at that moment.

* * *

(1) The Battle of Thebes took place at the plain of Chaeronaea, near Boeotia (near Thebes, Greece). It's September 338 BC, Alexander was 18 at the time. Alexander was placed in command of the left wing of Philip's cavalry, he demonstrated personal courage in breaking the Band. Alexander later destroyed ancient Thebes in 335 BC. 

(2 ) It is said Alexander was the first man to dare charge against the Sacred Band, so I decided to keep this fact in my story.

(3) Although Philip's army was greatly outnumbered by the Athenian and Theban troops (32.000 men for Macedon and 50.000 men for Greece), the Macedonian phalanxes triumphed over them. So, this battle was not made up and did take place.

(4) History states Philip was dancing between the bodies, when the battle was over. So this was once again not made up by my twisted imagination (winks)


	26. Separation!

_Thank You For Your Lovely Reviews._

Mara: That's okay, I'll never get tired of hearing it. Glad you like the actual facts. Thank you for reviewing.

Wild Irish Rose: Oh thank you so much, you make me blush. Glad your liking it. Thanks for your review.

XZanayu: He better be glad and Hephaistion for Alexander because he did save Hephaistion's life in return. Thank you for reviewing.

Shioban: That's okay, I'm glad you're feeling better. Just let me know when you have time to beta again. Glad the speech came over okay. Glad you liked the actual facts, you'll be reading more of them soon. Thanks for your review.

* * *

_I'll be there for you  
These five words I swear to you  
When you breath I wanna be the air for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'd live and I'd die for you  
Steal the sun from the sky for you  
Words can't say what love can do  
I'll be there for you._

_- I'll Be There For You by Bon Jovi / Richie Sambora. -_

_**Chapter 24: Separation.**_

Hephaistion woke up just after dawn, the sun shining through a crack in his tent, right onto his face. Raising his hands, he rubbed his face, feeling the stubbles. He sighed heavily before turning over, expecting to see Alexander there. He frowned however when he didn't find Alexander is his bed, nor did he see him anywhere in sight.

Sitting up, sliding his legs from the bed, he got up. Walking into another section of his tent, he called Alexander's name.

"_Alexander?"_ looking around seeing no one he tried again, "_Alexander? Are you there?"_ worried after last night events he quickly washed and dressed, stepping out of his tent. He shielded his eyes from the sun, seeing many men running around attending to their duties. Seeing his page, he waved him over,

"_Tagos! Have you seen The Prince?" _

Tagos bowed, "_Yes My lord, he woke up before run-rise and set of towards the river, taking his dog with him."_

Hephaistion looked towards the direction Alexander disappeared in and nodded his head in thanks, _"Set up the table for my return, I should like to eat my breakfast then."_

Tagos bowed again, "_Yes, My Lord."_ And quickly ran off to fulfil his duties. Hephaistion in the meantime found his horse and mounted it, riding towards the river. The fields round the river where still green and dotted with flowers as Hephaistion rode through it. He stopped when he saw a figure in the distance.

Alexander was half naked and barefoot, the newly risen sunlight making him glow. He ran alongside the river, his feet leaving prints in the sand, as his hair flowed in the wind as he ran through it. Peritas, Alexander dog, was running alongside him, checking his pace so he would not overrun his master or be left behind. Now and then he would bark, trying to catch Alexander's attention. Alexander merely smiled, waving slightly but never stopping.

Hephaistion could not stop from staring as he realised this was one of the rare moments, Alexander let his spirit run free. He flew like an eagle and ran like a horse. Free but powerful. Alexander always existed out of two sides, just like his eyes, one dark and one light. This was a moment where he was light, happy and free, letting go of all restrains as he ran, like he was all alone in the world. Quite the difference to the day before where he was dark, strong and unrelenting as he smashed and conquered his enemies.

Hephaistion had to bite his lip, to restrain his body to give in to natural urges as he watched Alexander come closer. With each step he took, his body contracted and then extended in one long movement. Hephaistion could see every muscle in his body and he had to swallow hard. His golden hair bounced up and down like a horses main. All of a sudden Peritas started to bark more loudly as he recognized Hephaistion. Hephaistion spurred his horse on and rode next to Alexander. They both shared a look and smiled. Hephaistion was still enchanted by the power of Alexander's running and those hard muscles as they stopped near the river.

Alexander dove into the water without fear and Hephaistion smiled as he remembered the boy who couldn't swim all those years ago. He dismounted and waited for Alexander to resurface, when he did he ran towards Hephaistion and hugged him hard. They both laughed as Hephaistion yelped at the contact of Alexander's cold skin.

"_Come, breakfast is waiting…"_ muttered Hephaistion. Alexander mounted the horse and extended his hand, which Hephaistion took, hoisting himself up behind Alexander. Together they rode back to camp, Peritas close at their heel. When they arrived in camp, they noticed almost everyone was awake. They saw Ptolemy talking to one of his soldiers but he nodded when he saw them. They dismounted before entering Hephaistion's tent. Alexander quickly washed and dressed before joining Hephaistion at the breakfast table.

Hephaistion watched Alexander closely, remembering what happened the day before.

/ _Alexander snorted before starting to laugh. Soon every one else followed. Whether they laughed because they were happy they won or lived or laughed because they finally realised what happened or simply nerves, they did not know. Neither did they care at that moment._

_Soon they all sobered up and Alexander made his way toward his father, who was still dancing amongst the bodies. His companions and father's generals followed him but kept their distance as father and son talked._

_Alexander approached his father, laying a hand on his shoulder, "Father!"_

"_Ah my boy…" roared Philip clapping a heavy hand on his shoulder, "…you've done well."_

_Alexander bowed slightly seeing the growing respect and pride in his father's eyes. "Thank You, father."_

_Philip turned back around surveying the battle field, which held two-thousand dead men and many more wounded, with a chuckle, Alexander knew they had to make some major decisions and asked,_

"_What will we do with the prisoners, my King?"_

_Philip turned around suddenly angry but Alexander knew it was not directed at him but at the Athenians and Thebans who betrayed him._

"_They will all be sold as slaves…."_

_Alexander frowned, "What about the dead, surely they will be returned?"_

"_**Never!** Traitors do not deserve decent burials…" roared Philip outraged. Alexander could not believe his father would do such a thing, he never denied the dead a proper burial so he decided to make him see reason._

"_My King, you always told me to show clemency whenever possible." Started Alexander laying a hand on his father's shoulder, "…Even Achilles returned Hector's body after King Priam's pleas. These men fought like lions, especially the Sacred Band, they deserved to be honoured." Alexander could see the anger leave Philip's eyes, "Surely, you must see there is no advantage in treating the dead this way."_

_Philip sighed, "You are a much wiser man then I am, my son, you are right of course." Philip sobered up, "What do you suggest?"_

_Alexander though for a second, sharing a look with Hephaistion, remembering what happened on the battlefield. " The Sacred Band must not be separated, burn and bury them together. We will erect a statue in their honour. A Lion maybe? (1) For their valour and courage, They must never be forgotten."_

_Philip nodded, "I will burn the Athenians as well and put their ashes in urns. They will be sent, with an escort back to Athens."_

_Alexander nodded and father and son shared a look of understanding. They both turned towards their companions, issuing orders._

_By nightfall, Philip's soldiers had build several grand funeral pyres and soon the night sky was filled with the smell of burning wood and flesh. Hephaistion watched Alexander closely as he stared motionless at the pyre of the Sacred Band. He frowned, thinking Alexander was too still to his liking, he normally moved, not being able to stand still for a second. All of a sudden, he noticed a change in Alexander's eyes as he turned paler by the minute. As if feeling Hephaistion's gaze, Alexander turned and they shared a quick look before Alexander turned around, quickly walking away, cape billowing behind him._

_Hephaistion frowned, looking back towards the pyre. He noticed a movement with his eye and turned towards Ptolemy who looked worried as well. They shared a look before Hephaistion nodded understanding. He said a quick prayer before silently leaving the funeral. He followed the direction in which he saw Alexander leave. He did not have to look long, somehow, due to years of practise, he always knew where to find Alexander, even in the dark._

_He heard rather then saw Alexander. He could hear his beloved retch and heard sobs soon after. He quickened his pace and soon found Alexander huddled besides a water barrel. Hephaistion laid his hand on Alexander's shoulder feeling him tremble. Alexander seemed startled for a moment before realising it was Hephaistion. Hephaistion took Alexander face in both his hands, wiping the sweat of his brow. Even though it was dark they could see each other's eyes clearly. No words were needed as they both know what happened. Hephaistion caressed Alexander's face, reassuring him he was not weak because he vomited after finally realising what he had done. He was human after all and far from heartless._

_Hephaistion smiled, his face lighting up with all the love he felt for the blond haired man before him. Alexander suddenly felt humbled as he clutched Hephaistion close. They held each other for the longest time before rising as one and moving towards Hephaistion's tent, which was closer. As Alexander sat down heavily in a nearby chair, Hephaistion ordered the guards they would like to be undisturbed and no one was to enter unless it was an emergency. The guards nodded and stood at attention as Hephaistion turned to see Alexander sitting down with his head in his hands._

_Hephaistion crouched down before Alexander, removing his hands from his face before pulling him up and leading him towards his bedroom and washing area. Hephaistion quietly undressed Alexander and washed him, cleansing him from his demons. Then lead him to the bed, where he covered Alexander with his own body, simply holding him._

"_I love you. You are the air that I breath. I would do anything for you. If you asked, I would take the sun from the sky for you…" he kissed Alexander softly on the lips, "…I am here for you."_

_Alexander stared up in Hephaistion blue eyes and smiled before grabbing Hephaistion's head and crushing their lips together. He caressed Hephaistion's face and neck, down to his shoulders and naked back, clutching him closer. They pressed their bodies so close together, you could barely see whether there were two bodies or one. Nothing happened that night, though Hephaistion very much wanted to. But he realised Alexander did not need this right now. Hephaistion simply held him, caressing every part of his body, Alexander doing likewise. Hephaistion saw the demons disappear until he saw Alexander again._

_He whispered, "My Alexander." Before kissing him. They stayed like that for a long time, until sleep claimed the both of them and they fell asleep, clutching each other close./_

Noticing Hephaistion's stare, Alexander smiled and said, "_I'm fine."_ Hephaistion simply raised his eyebrow.

"_Truly!"_ laughed Alexander before kissing Hephaistion, "_Thanks to you…"_ Alexander laughed again and this time Hephaistion joined him.

"_What would you be without me?"_ Joked Hephaistion, grabbing a bun, when Alexander didn't laugh he frowned, staring in his eyes, "_Alexander?"_

"_I am nothing without Hephaistion. **Nothing!"** _stated Alexander seriously, looking in his beloved's face Hephaistion knew he meant it and swallowed hard. He grabbed Alexander face, bringing them close together.

"_Nor I without you!"_ Then kissed Alexander hard, who returned the kiss with much passion. They both gasped, slightly out of breath. Alexander was about to say something when Tagos, Hephaistion's page interrupted them.

"_My lords!" _

Both sighed turning towards the page, "_Yes, Tagos."_

"_The King wishes an audience with the Prince! Immediately."_ Stuttered the boy under the gaze of the two men. Alexander sighed heavily getting up, knowing his father did not like being kept. He locked gazes with Hephaistion before leaving the tent.

No sooner then Alexander left his tent, did Ptolemy enter.

"_Hephaistion."_ Both men nodded in greeting, _"Alexander is looking better, is he well?"_

Hephaistion felt grateful for such great friends, _"He is well and sends you thanks." _Ptolemy sighed relieved. Hephaistion made a gesture invited him to join him, which he did. Within half an hour however, every single one of Alexander's closest companions had joined them.

They had been talking for hours about the battle, when Perdiccas asked,

"_Who do you think they will sent to Athens?"_

"_I do not know…"_ muttered Nearchus, _"…but I am glad it is not me."_ A round of _'ayes' _went round the table.

"_Me neither…"_ stated Leonatus, _"… bringing dead Greeks back to Athens and their mourning families. They already hate our guts, just imagine what they could do when you arrive with their dead husbands, fathers and sons."_ Hephaistion nodded, as did every one else shuddering at the thought.

"_Besides it seems awfully boring, negotiating terms with a bunch of stuck-up gits who refuse to waver in their ways…_." Everyone laughed, _"Negotiations won't go swiftly, you'll probably be stuck there for a long time. "_ said Cassander munching on a dade.

"_If you ever make it to Athens…"_ muttered Philotas, _"… you'll probably be killed when they get wind you are coming."_

"_They'll probably sent some boring old man, no one would miss, like Eumenes…"_ everyone laughed again, everyone but Hephaistion who suddenly got a strange feeling. They all stayed for a little while longer talking until their duties could no longer be ignored.

Hephaistion just came back, finishing his round of his wounded soldiers when he noticed a chariot being prepared and the urns being placed on it. Then several men of Philip's personal guard surrounded the chariot. A sudden voice made him jump,

"_At least, they get an escort. Philip's guards no less, must be someone important."_ Hephaistion nodded at Ptolemy's words but frowned when he saw a very familiar horse being led forward.

"_Isn't that Alexander's horse?"_ Hephaistion was about to answer when Philip's tent opened to reveal father and son. Alexander had changed into this royal robes and carried a wooden box. Hephaistion watched them converse before Philip hugged his son and moved back into his tent. Alexander gave the wooden box to one of his pages, who placed it upon the cart, and petted Bucephalus neck. All of a sudden he stopped and turned around, locking eyes with Hephaistion.

Ptolemy muttered '_Good Luck!'_ before moving of leaving the two of them.

"_Hephaistion guess what?"_ said Alexander happily, _"My father is sending me to Athens on an important mission."_ (2) Alexander's eyes shone as he talked in excitement. _"Can you believe it? I'm going to Athens! I cannot believe he entrusted me with such a mission..." _When Hephaistion did not answer, Alexander stopped talking and stared him in the face with a frown,

"_Hephaistion? Are you not happy for me?"_

Instead of answering Hephaistion flung himself towards Alexander and hugged him hard,

"_Hephaistion?"_ When Hephaistion only held him closer he moved them both out of sight, so no one would see them.

"_What is wrong?"_ asked Alexander as they parted and noticed tears in Hephaistion's eyes,

Hephaistion sighed hard trying to compose himself, _"Promise me something Alexander…" _

"_Anything…"_

"_Don't do anything rash and be careful" _

Alexander chuckled slightly, _"When am I not …"_

Hephaistion interrupted, shaking Alexander's shoulders**_, "Promise me!"_**

Frowning at Hephaistion serious face, he said, _"I promise!"_ No sooner did the words leave Alexander mouth or he found himself being kissed hard by Hephaistion. He returned the kiss equally hard, pouring all his love and passion into it, feeling Hephaistion needed it.

"_I'll be careful."_ said Alexander slightly out of breath. He caressed Hephaistion's face, staring in his eyes. "_By Zeus, I will miss you!"_ and softly kissed Hephaistion's lips.

"_And I you."_

They hugged one more time before parting and moving of. A page held Alexander cloak, which he fastened around his shoulders. Then mounted Bucephalus and ordered the soldiers to '_move out'_ He turned around, looking Hephaistion in the eye.

Hephaistion had to swallow hard as he mouthed _'I'll Be Here' _Which made Alexander smile even more. He lifted his hand in goodbye and he stared after Alexander until he disappeared from view. He felt a presence stand behind him and a hand being placed on his shoulder.

"_He'll be fine, you'll see."_

Hephaistion could do nothing more then nod. He turned around and saw not only Ptolemy but also the rest his companions standing there. They all gave him and encouraging smile as he passed and once again he felt grateful for their presence. Not wanted to linger, he quickly continued with his duties hoping he will see Alexander soon.

* * *

(1) They did indeed make a statue, shaped in a lion, in honour of the Sacred Band and buried the ashes inside. You can still visit this monument in Greece. 

(2) Alexander was indeed the one sent to Athens to negotiate Philip's terms with the Greeks. None of his companions joined him on that mission. This was the last great mission Philip have his son before things turned sour between them.


	27. Welcome Back!

_Thank You For Your Lovely Reviews._

Mara: You're welcome girl. Seeing as you are my most loyal reviewer, you earned it! Yeah, they used lion's a lot, they stood for strength, valour and honour. Qualities they all valued. And yeah he build one for Hephaistion as well, along with a shrine. Thank you for reviewing.

lingphai: that's ok, I'm just glad you keep on coming back to read it. I try to keep as close to history as possible. Thanks for reviewing.

_Special Thanks To My Beta Shioban, Who Helps Me Correct My Mistakes._

_**WARNING: This Chapter Will Contain an NC-17 Scene. If you do no like it, please don't read it!**_

* * *

**__**

_I have hours only lonely,  
My love is vengeance,  
That's never free.  
No one knows what it's like  
To feel these feelings  
Like I do and I blame you!_

_- Behind Blue Eyes by Limp Bizkit –_

_**Chapter 25: Welcome Back!**_

Hephaistion barked some remark to one of the boys under his care, as the boy once again fell of his horse.

Ever since they came back from Thebes and Alexander left, everyone of the royal companions had gotten a troop of young Macedonians under their care. Their job was to teach them to become soldiers in Philip's army and later even Alexander's. They've all gotten the job because Philip heard of their skills on the battlefield. And since Alexander was not there, they had to keep themselves occupied and Philip did not want their talents going to waste.

However honoured he was, Hephaistion only relished in the job, simply because it kept him occupied. This way he hardly had time to think about Alexander, hoping he was alright. None of them had heard anything, but rumours in the palace suggested Alexander fulfilled his mission with glory. The rebel greek cities did not only except Philip as their king, they also swore their armies to him and his cause. This was good news, especially for Philip, who always wanted to rule Greece and was planning a campaign in Asia.

The rumour also suggested many other things, like the prince partaking in several parties and enjoying the pleasure of slave girls. They also said he spent money on outrages gifts and drank a lot. Hephaistion however, did not believe any of those rumours, knowing Alexander would not do such things but merely spread the rumour that he did, probably to please his mother and father. But he very much wanted to believe in the last rumour: Alexander was coming home.

Sighing, he once again barked at some young boy, _"Keep your heals down. By Zeus, how many times to have to tell you boy!"_

"_Sorry My Lord_." Stuttered the brown haired boy, bowing his head slightly,

"_Sorry isn't going to help you in the battlefield boy, you should listen to what I say…"_ shouted Hephaistion loudly, waving his hands , _"… Go on try again. This time keep your heals down!"_

"_Yes My lord."_ The boy quickly ran of and mounted his horse again, while Hephaistion watched closely.

A voice interrupted his observation, _"Aren't you a bit harsh?"_

Hephaistion turned around, to see Ptolemy leaning against a nearby pole, _"Ptolemy… No, I am not. It's the only way they learn." _Hephaistion gestured to the boy, who rode his horse perfectly now,

Ptolemy nodded, "_Yes but still, this doesn't sound like you Hephaistion."_ Hephaistion merely shrugged, "_You grow more short-tempered every day."_

Hephaistion wheeled around angry, _"What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_See, the Hephaistion I know wouldn't have done that…"_ Ptolemy gestured to Hephaistion who shrugged turning back, _"… What's bothering you?"_

Hephaistion kept silent and simply stared in front of him. "_You miss him don't you?"_ hearing those words, every bit of anger Hephaistion felt suddenly left his body and he sank to the ground nodding.

Ptolemy sank down next to him. "_He'll be fine, you'll see."_

"_I hope so…"_ muttered Hephaistion. _"I shouldn't be feeling like this…"_ Hephaistion kicked the ground in frustration, _"I should be able to keep my personal feelings private. If I can't it will get me killed…"_ he sighed again, _"… I shouldn't vent my frustration on these boys. It's unprofessional and makes me an unworthy soldier." _Hephaistion silently cursed Alexander for making him feel this way but his heart wasn't really in it. A heavy hand fell on his shoulder and he turned.

"_It doesn't make you an unworthy soldier. Because you care, you take more precautions, check everything more then needed and you are more careful in your actions. In doing so you keep everyone around you safe. This doesn't make you a lesser soldier, only a superior one."_

Hephaistion never thought of it this way but he could see Ptolemy's point. He did take more precautions and such, just to be sure Alexander was safe. But in doing this he inevitably kept everyone else close by safe as well. He sighed in relief and smiled toward Ptolemy, feeling grateful. Together they watched the boys ride their horse, giving them tips now and then.

About two hours later, Cassander's group arrived and all the boys began talking closely. Cassander approached Hephaistion and Ptolemy with a wave.

"_Did you hear?"_ asked Cassander exited,

"_Hear what?"_ said Ptolemy with a raised eyebrow, "We've _been here all afternoon…"_

"_Alexander's back!"_ Hephaistion, tensed and had to stifle a gasp when he heard the news. He looked towards Cassander who was still talking. _"His mission was a success, he's reporting to the King right now and probably visit Queen Olympias as well._ " Hephaistion shared a look with Ptolemy.

"_Is he alright?"_ asked Ptolemy, sensing Hephaistion's query,

"_As far as I heard, yes, some say he looks different though. But didn't say anything specific. I haven't seen him yet…_" Hephaistion sighed I relief but still wanted to see Alexander as soon as he could. He looked towards his class again and rounded them together.

"_The pit is all yours."_ Cassander nodded and thanks and the three friends parted. Ptolemy ran after Hephaistion.

"_Hephaistion!"_ He ran until he was next to his friend, _"I could take over for now, you go and see him."_ Hephaistion stopped dead looking into Ptolemy's eyes, seeing nothing but honesty he hugged his friend close.

"_Thank you!"_ Ptolemy laughed and clapped Hephaistion on the back and pushed him of. Hephaistion smiled and ran of. Entering the palace, he stopped the first page he ran into.

"_Is Prince Alexander still with the King?"_

"_I don't think so my lord, I saw him leaving not so long ago."_ Answered the page truthfully,

"_Is he visiting the Queen?"_ asked Hephaistion getting impatient.

"_No my lord."_

"_No?"_ Hephaistion was shocked, he was sure Alexander would at least visit his mother after six months separation.

"_It's the strangest thing. He left the palace after meeting the King…"_ stuttered the page, as he was afraid to share such information.

Hephaistion grabbed the page's shoulders, _"Where did he go?"_

The page looked shocked and trembled slightly as he answered_, "I do not know my lord, he left in that direction." _The page pointed outside and Hephaistion stared in the same direction. A smile formed on his face as he realised where Alexander went. He released the page.

"_Thank you."_

The page watched him leave in shock before turning and attending to his duties. Hephaistion in the mean time, ran towards the temple of Zeus, where he thought he would find Alexander**. (1)** Reaching the temple he noticed Bucephalus standing outside and he smiled. Reaching the horse, who neighed as he recognized Hephaistion, he smiled more and said,

"_Bucephalus! Where is your master?"_

Bucephalus reared his head, seeming to motion towards the temple. Hephaistion nodded, petting his muzzle, and made his way towards the temple entrance.

Peering inside he noticed he was empty for one crouching person at the altar. Recognizing the blond hair, Hephaistion's heart started to beat faster and faster and he silently move inside. He saw Alexander light some incense and offer some fruit to Zeus, silently murmuring a prayer. When he was done, he seemed to stare at the statue of Zeus and Hephaistion's heart skipped a beat as he noticed the tilt of Alexander's head.

All of sudden Alexander stood up and bowed slightly. Hephaistion blushed as he saw Alexander broad back trough his chiton and swallowed hard, looking down to compose himself. Just as he looked back up, Alexander turned. Alexander's eyes widened slightly as he noticed Hephaistion standing there. Their eyes connected and they stared at each other for what seemed forever. Then, moving as one, they embraced hard. They clutched at each other, reassuring themselves this was not a dream and they were in fact together again. Hephaistion inhaled Alexander scent.

"_My Alexander."_ Alexander only clutched Hephaistion closer, burying his face in Hephaistion's neck. Sighing in contentment. Hephaistion stepped back, needing to see Alexander's face. They parted and touched foreheads, staring into each other's eyes.

"_I missed you…" _whispered Alexander caressing Hephaistion's face lovingly_. "By Zeus, I love you so…"_ Hephaistion gave him a watery smile, having a hard time containing his tears. Having wished to hear those words for the last six months.

"_I love you too, so , so much."_ Not able to contain himself further, he pressed his lips to Alexander's and kissed him softly. Soon, the kiss became more urgent and they moaned out loud. Alexander panting when they parted for much needed air.

"_Not here… "_ he kissed Hephaistion again _"Come…"_ Alexander took Hephaistion's hand in his and they exited the temple. They both mounted Bucephalus and rode off.

* * *

Alexander and Hephaistion rode for a long time. How long neither could tell, they were only concentrating on each others presence as they rode together.

When they reached their destination, a remote flower garden, they both dismounted. Alexander petted Bucephalus' behind and the horse wandered off. Hephaistion looked down, suddenly nervous. He couldn't believe Alexander was finally back.

Alexander slowly turned, just as Hephaistion lifted his head. Their eyes met and stared at each other, like it was the first time. Alexander noted many changes in Hephaistion; his hair was longer and now reached his shoulders. He smiled as he stepped closer and tugged a strand behind Hephaistion's ear. He also thought Hephaistion was more tanned and broader then before, probably from training the soldiers in the hot sun. He cupped Hephaistion's face, seeing tiny freckles covering his nose and cheeks and softly kissed him.

Hephaistion sighed as Alexander kissed him, also registering some changes. Alexander's hair was also a bit longer but not much, reaching just below his ears. It seemed more blond somehow, probably from the Greek sun. Though clearly not having grown, Alexander seemed taller to him and also more bulky then before. His time away, clearly did Alexander a world of good. He reached out and let his hands slide over Alexander's shoulder's, down his back.

Hephaistion legs began to buckle as he surrendered to Alexander deep, passionate kiss. After having missed Alexander for six months, it suddenly became too much and he couldn't keep upright anymore. Alexander however seemed to have anticipated this and slowly lowered Hephaistion down and covered him with his body.

Alexander kissed his way down Hephaistion's neck and licked his soft skin. Hephaistion could do nothing more then clutch at Alexander, holding him close. All of a sudden, he needed to feel Alexander's skin and he started writhing,

"_Alexander, please."_ Somehow understanding what his beloved wanted Alexander sat on his knees. Looming over Hephaistion, who watched through lidded eyes, as Alexander removed his red-golden chiton, leaving him with nothing but his loin cloth. Hephaistion smiled as he saw Alexander's chain slap against his chest and he reached out to touch it lovingly. Alexander took Hephaistion's hand in his and kissed his fingers, lingering on his wrist. Hephaistion had to suppress a moan as Alexander suckled at his wrist before leading his own hand down Alexander's chest.

Alexander sighed heavily, "_I missed you… I missed **this**."_ Hephaistion understood perfectly, he felt like their souls were connecting again, feeling complete. He felt more at peace, more calm then before and he sighed. Alexander leaned down, kissing him. Their tongues duelled until Hephaistion relented, letting Alexander take control. After they parted Alexander pulled Hephaistion upright and removed his chiton and loin-cloth, leaving him bare. Hephaistion felt humbled under Alexander gaze and his face felt heated. Alexander reached out with both hands, sliding them over Hephaistion's body. Slowly but surely Alexander softly caressed every inch of Hephaistion's body, mapping and printing it to memory. Even with just those soft touches, Hephaistion was reduced to a moaning puddle. The only thing keeping him upright was Alexander solid hold around his waist.

Alexander moaned at Hephaistion flushed and sweaty face and murmured "_Touch me…."_ and Hephaistion did just that. Soon all they could utter were moans and sighs, their erections getting painfully hard. Hephaistion freed Alexander's cock and stroked it, making Alexander shudder and sigh. He dropped his head on Hephaistion shoulder biting his lip, when he felt his release coming, he stilled Hephaistion's hand.

Alexander gasped with much difficulty, _"Not yet…" _They clung to each other, trying to get their breathing to a somewhat normal rate, shivering now and then at the intension of their feelings. Neither wanted to move as they looked into each other's eyes. Alexander stared into Hephaistion's eyes, conveying a question. He knew he got his answer when Hephaistion nodded, closing his eyes and touching their foreheads together. Alexander trailed his hand down Hephaistion's back to his behind and softly but quickly entered a finger, moving it in and out. When he felt Hephaistion start to move, he entered another. He continued this action until he deemed Hephaistion ready.

Alexander caressed Hephaistion's face "_Ready?"_ When Hephaistion nodded, he raised Hephaistion higher by the waist. "_Open Your Eyes…_" Hephaistion opened his eyes, just as Alexander lowered him down on his erection. Both moaned loudly in each other mouths, but held each other's gaze. They both waited for a few moments, each getting used to he feeling of filling and being filled. When Alexander felt Hephaistion clench around him, he started moving. Hephaistion raised himself up and down, meeting Alexander thrusts. They closed their eyes, their feelings getting the better of them as they moaned and sighed. Sweat pored down Hephaistion's back as he felt his released coming closer. The feeling of Alexander inside him, hitting his prostate over and over was too much and he groaned grabbing Alexander's shoulders, digging his nails in Alexander's skin.

Feeling Hephaistion's hands clench and unclench on his shoulders, Alexander moved faster, feeling his own released drawing closer. He loved being in Hephaistion, it was a feeling that could never he rivalled. He grabbed Hephaistion by the hair and crushed their lips together hard. The kiss was what threw them both over the edge as they both came. They swallowed each other's moans as they kissed until they were breathless.

Alexander lowered them down and quietly slipped from Hephaistion's body. He laid his head on Hephaistion chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat. Hephaistion sighed at the loss of Alexander and threaded his fingers in his beloved's hair, feeling him tremble down and then. All of a sudden Alexander looked up, saying _"I love you."_ With such an intensity making Hephaistion's heart swell with all the love he held for Alexander. Their time apart had hurt much more then he dared to admit and he never wanted to be parted from Alexander again. He made a silent oath to follow him wherever he went.

He clutched Alexander close and whispered. "_And I you my Alexander, so much."_ Alexander sighed happily and laid back down sighing. Soon, they both fell asleep under the setting sun.

* * *

(1) Alexander was very religious and often prayed to several gods including Zeus and Dionysus. Seeing as this is part of his life, I decided to mention it.

I'm not too happy with this chapter. Just consider is an interlude.


	28. Philip's Wedding

_Thank You For Your Lovely Reviews._

Mara: Oh thanks, I was kinda worried about it .You are and I love ya for it ;) Thank you for reviewing sweety!

Stace: Wow, you read the whole thing in one go OO I'm shocked, delighting and oh so honoured you made me blush. I've written several other yes, Three one-shots named 'Friends', 'When I see You Smile' and 'Lost' and Two other stories: 'Ancient Love' and ' Eyes That see Into Infinity'. They can all be found here at Thanks for your review.

Ranni: Yeah I never really liked Bagoas either that's why he can never be found in my stories as of yet. Glad you are liking the story. Thank you for reviewing.

_Sorry that it took so long to update but I've been rather busy lately._

_I dedicate this chapter to Mara, who, long ago, helped me with a certain scene taken from the movie._

* * *

But it's like no matter what I do,

_I can't convince you, to just believe this is real.  
So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do.  
Face away and pretend that I'm not,  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got_

_- Faint by Linkin Park -_

__

_**Chapter 26: Philip's Wedding.**_

After spending the afternoon and night with Hephaistion Alexander felt more at ease, more himself.

In those months away from Macedon and his beloved, Alexander had to attended endless discussions and parties in his honour. But in the end, he triumphed and succeeded in his mission and returned home and told his father the good news.

His father was very happy and proud. But Alexander's happiness was soon shadowed but the news of what happened is his absence. Even though he saw it coming, Alexander was still shocked when he heard Euridice (1) have birth to a girl (2). It saddened him but he was became very afraid when his father told him his mother would stay Queen but not chief Queen, Euridice had that position now. This meant, his chance of ever becoming king was very small indeed. Also Attalas was made regent now and had great influence over Philip. Alexander again, got a new command in Philip's campaign and was to fight against some tribe in the north. Everything his mother told him was coming true and it chilled him to the bone.

Instead of visiting his mother after his meeting, he decided to offer to Zeus, in the great temple erected in the god's honour. This is where Hephaistion found him. When he once again saw those eyes, after six months, his chest constricted and he had difficulty to breath. He confessed his love over and over again. All of a sudden he had to feel as much of Hephaistion as he could and together they rode of to a remote garden and made love.

Afterwards they held each other closely. When they woke Alexander confessed his fears to Hephaistion. Hephaistion, who knew about everything that happened, tried to comfort him as much as he could. When he felt Alexander calm down, he knew his beloved would not do anything rash.

Olympias however, he was more afraid of. He had seen her eyes when Philip announced his daughter's birth and it scared him. He knew Alexander was too much in love with glory for him to steal it. But his mother would do anything to ensure her son's future and put him on the throne.

Within the week, due to Alexander's return, Philip decided to marry Euridice. It was spring and the wedding took place in the courtyard, under a already hot sun. Many emissaries, royalty, and nobles were present. Also, most of Philip's most loyal generals and royal guards were invited. And since Alexander was present, his companions were invited as well, to keep him company.

The party however took place in the throne room, which was the biggest room in the palace and could house many people at the same time. The room was beautifully decorated. The pillars were all draped in red and golden cloths, decorated with grapevines. Every cup was silver, as were the plates the food was presented on. The wine flowed free all evening and there was never a shortage of food. It was very hot and due to the heat and wine, many were sweating, giving their skin a shiny sheen. Many of the guest wore sleeveless chiton's and wore ivy or wine leaves on their heads. They were eating, drinking and dancing with the many pleasure girls and boys present.

Alexander, who wore a black chiton and a white garment, pinned with the royal crest over his shoulder, however sat very still, only sipping his wine now and then. He observed his friends and father, shaking his head now and then. All of them, including Hephaistion, who wore a white sleeveless chiton, seem to be having a wonderful time. Though, he knew Hephaistion did it to keep up appearances and not draw attention to himself and Alexander. At regular intervals, Hephaistion would sit down on the same couch with him, sipping his wine carefully and giving him a encouraging smile now and then. It warmed his heart but still an uneasy feeling has settled in his gut. A feeling he could not explain. He saw Ptolemy, also dressed in wine, hair covered in ivy, coming over, he bowed down to eyelevel, raising his cup of wine.

" _Ah, come Alexander, drink this sadness away."_ Tried Ptolemy and Alexander have him a forced smile,

"_If only thirst could quench this sorrow, Ptolemy."_ Ptolemy was about to say something else but left when he saw the King coming over, his arms draped around Euridice on one end and Pausinias on the other.  
_  
"Ah! There's only one thing better than winning a battle, son. And that's the taste of a new woman."_ Alexander watched his father kiss Euridice right in front of him and he crinkled his nose in disgust, _" You'd find it far sweeter than self pity."_ Said Philip, getting tired if his son's melancholy mood. The turned around, pushing Pausinias away, _"Pausinias you bore me."_

His father only just turned his back, as Cleitus, Philip's favourite soldier, came closer, a girl thrown over his soldier._  
_  
_"Alexander! Alexander, I found you the right girl. What's your name darling?"_ bellowed Cleitus loudly, Alexander rolled his eyes and shared a look with Hephaistion, who looked amused.

The girl giggled and said, _"Antigony."_

Cleitus put her down, asking her name again, since he did not catch it the first time, _"What's your name?"_

The girl giggled again, _"Antigony."_ And quickly scampered of with her girlfriends.

Cleitus laughed getting in Alexander's face_," Huh?"_ motioning to the girl, when Alexander said nothing he grabbed his face, _" I love you, my little imp." a_nd kissed Alexander, who pulled away with a polite smile saying, _"And I love you, Cleitus."_ Cleitus having caught the look of both Alexander and Hephaistion laughed and fell down in Hephaistion's lap. Hephaistion, still miffed about the kiss, muttered irritated,

_"Would you prefer a seat Cleitus?"_ Cleitus merely laughed again, settling down muttering,

"_I'll sleep in my grave, Hephaistion."_

Alexander tuned out the rest as he saw his father drag Pausinias of to a dark corner. Then, joined by Attalas, and some others, they humiliated the boy by calling him names and hitting his bare behind. Alexander knew Pausinias held great love for his father and knew he would be severely humiliated by this. He watched as his father dismissed him and Pausinias was dragged away by several eager men. He hoped his father just didn't make the biggest mistakes of his live. There's nothing worse then a lover's scorn.

Alexander sipped his wine again and watched his father return to his throne. All of sudden Attalas stood upright, his cup raised in the air.

"_A toast! A toast! I drink to our great friends! And to our new union. Macedonia and Greece! Equals in greatness!"_

Alexander watched Attalas carefully, as he made his toast, his eyes never wavering. He felt Hephaistion move closer to his side as he too saw the took Attalas gave Alexander. The crowd cheered and Attalas continued.

"_And to Philip, our King! Without whom this union could not have been possible."_ Alexander bit his lip, trying to control himself. Everyone present knew he succeed in bringing Greece and Macedon together. He sipped his wine again and he saw his father sit down on his throne.

_"Come Attalas, leave some damn air in he hole"_ muttered Philip and the guests, including Attalas laughed. Attalas' smile soon turned cruel as he continued, staring at Alexander.

"_And last… I drink to the Kings marriage to my niece, Euridice." _Attalas hit his chest in pride, _"… a Macedonian Queen we can be proud of!"_

Alexander shared a look with Hephaistion, feeling the stares of several of his companions on him, all moving closer. He tried to ignore the insult directed towards his mother as the crowed clapped and cheered _"Long live the King!"_

Attalas however did not know when to stop and continued, _"To Philip and Euridice and to their legitimate sons!"_

The crows cheered a again but this time Alexander did not let this lie and reared upright, throwing his cup strait and at Attalas, hitting his stomach.

"_Attalas! You son of a dog! What am I then!"_

Attalas now angry as well, throws his cup in return, narrowly missing Hephaistion and Alexander, both moving in time. But hitting Cleitus instead who reared upright as well. Alexander, Hephaistion and several other companions had enough and stormed towards Attalas. Alexander however was quickly held back by Ptolemy and Nearchus. But Hephaistion made it to Attalas hitting him in the jaw before he was held back as well and returned to Alexander side, standing close by.

Philip stood upright, insulted, seeing his guests shake their heads in disgust.

"_Cut it out! Stop all of you."_ Shouted Philip, swaying, _"This is my wedding not some public brawl"_ Then he turned to Alexander, _"Apologize by Zeus, before you dishonour me."_

Alexander looked shocked, yelling at his father, _"You defend the man who called my mother a whore and me a bastard? And I dishonour you!"_

Philip dismissed him with a wave. _"Pah, you listen like your mother!"_ then he motioned to Attalas, who looked smug, _"Attalas is my family now, the same as you!"_

Alexander looked insulted, eyes switching between his father and Attalas, _"Then choose your relatives more carefully! Don't expect me to sit here and watch you shame yourself."  
_

Philip looked insulted, "_Shame?"_

Attalas turned angry again yelling at Alexander "_You insult me!"_

Alexander took a step closer bellowing, _"I insult you? A man not fit to lick the ground my mother walks on!"_

Philip, still swaying, repeated, _"Shame?"_

Alexander however ignored him for a second, _"You dog! Questioning your queen!"_ Alexander almost spat the words.

Philip raged on, getting louder and louder as Alexander's words sank in, _"Shame! I have nothing to be ashamed of, you arrogant brat!"_ Alexander turned away from Attalas towards his father, trembling slightly,

"_I'll marry the girl if I want, and I'll have as many sons as I want, and there's nothing you or your harpy mother can do about that!"_

_"Why?" _questioned Alexander, getting tired of the same old routine, _"You drunken man, must you think that everything I do and say comes from my mother?"_

Philip looked outraged, getting red in the face. The whole room was silent as he spoke, making the words echo around the room.

" _Because I know her heart, by Hera! And I see her in **your eyes**!" _Philip pointed strait at Alexander, making the whole room turn towards him and he swallowed. _" You come after the throne too much. Now we all know that, that mother of yours wants me **dead!** Well you can both dream **boy!"**_

Ended Philip in a shout, straitening his back.

All of a sudden, Parmenion, Philotas' father and general in Philip's army, spoke up, trying to reason with him.

"_Come Philip, this is the wine talking! Leave the boy and wait till morning."  
_

"**_No!"_** yelled Philip stubbornly, and turned back towards Alexander, _" I command you… apologize to your kinsmen." _

Alexander looked between his father and Attalas, who looked smug and swallowed hard. Hephaistion knew Alexander would never apologise, he was too proud for that and he stepped closer as Philip once again ordered,

_"Apologize!"_

Alexander seemed to think about it, and nervously he uttered, _"No kinsman to me."_ Alexander turned, casting a glance at his father, _"Good night, old man. And when my mother remarries. I'll invite you to her wedding." _Alexander slowly walked off, feeling his companions follow.

Philip turned angry and the audacity his son was showing in public. _"You bastard!"_

Alexander stopped and turns back around to face his father. Hephaistion saw the look on his face and thought Alexander looked very young at that precise moment. He knew Alexander loved his father very much and his words were hurting him a great deal.

"_You'll obey me! Come here!"_

Hephaistion watched the conflict in Alexander's eyes but knew his beloved's decision before he even made it. Alexander seemed to want to say something but changed his mind and walked back off.

Philip, enraged, steps of his throne, grabbing his sword and going after his son. He was only able to take a few steps before falling down, yelling loudly. _"Argh! "_

Alexander turned again at the commotion and saw his father on the floor, fending of several people trying to help him back up. Alexander shook his head, embarrassed,

_"And this is the man who is going to take you from Greece to Persia? He can't even make it from the one couch to the next!"_

Alexander turned again, hearing his father shout,

"_Get out of my palace!"_ Alexander stopped for a second, composing himself, before leaving the throne room, followed by his companions. His father's voice echoed through the corridors as they heard him yell, "_Banished from the land you are not welcome here! You're no son of mine." _

Alexander and his companions, quickly made it to stables, before the guards could be ordered to arrest them. Nearing the stable, they saw Queen Olympias waiting for them.

"_Mother?"_ asked Alexander nearing his mother,

"_I heard what happened. We must leave and we must leave quickly. We shall go to 'Epirus' (3) where you're uncle, my brother and your namesake is King. We shall be safe there_." Explained Olympias and mounted a horse.

Alexander nodded in understanding and turned towards his companions,

"_You should not have followed me. Because of me you are all banished as well." (4)_

Ptolemy stepped forwards, _"We swore loyalty to you Alexander and will follow you wherever you go." _

Alexander smiled relieved and grateful and said_, "I thank you but I cannot ask you to follow me all the way to Epirus, it is a long ride"_ he held up his hand when he saw they were about to protest, _"Go visit your families, I am sure they miss you and you them. So go, I will sent for you when I need you."_

They all seem to consider it for moment before nodding and mounting their own horses. Alexander watched them all ride of with a sad smile. He turned toward his own horse but bumped into Hephaistion instead.

"_Hephaistion, why are you still here?"_

"_I am not leaving you."_ Stated Hephaistion stubbornly, crossing his arms.

"_What about your father, I bet he would love to see you."_ Muttered Alexander, secretly wanting Hephaistion to stay anyway.

"_He doesn't need me, you do."_ Replied Hephaistion and held up his hand, to stale of any upcoming protest, _"I will follow you, whether you want me to or not."_

They heard a loud sigh and a voice saying,

"_Let the boy come Alexander. By Zeus, will you hurry before your father orders the Royal guard to retrieve us!"_

Not believing his ears but extremely happy, Alexander hugged Hephaistion close before they both mounted their horse and riding off. They did not know how long they would be banished and what hardships they will endure but as long as they had each, they were sure they would survive.

* * *

(1) Euridice's real name was Cleopatra. Seeing as Alexander's sister has the same name and I don't wish to confuse anyone I changed the name to Euridice like everyone else does.

(2) Euridice first have birth to a girl: Europa en then a boy who became Philip's successor, so this was not made up.

(3)** Epirus**, was the country Olympias was born and raised. Epirus was not part of Macedon and Philip had no authority over it.

Olympias' younger brother, also named Alexander, was King of Epirus at the time. He was a little older then Alexander and was already king at a very young age. It is said he was supported by Philip when he first ascended the throne and helped him through a difficult time. He also married Alexander's younger sister Cleopatra the same day Philip died. But this hasn't happened yet so take no notice of it.

(4) It is said most of Alexander's companion's were banished as well because they stood by him during the brawl and followed him after. Philip also knew it would hurt Alexander a great deal if his friends were punished because of his actions. I think Philotas was left out because his father (Parmenion) was a general in Philip's army. You might think, what about Cassander then but I can't really say for sure so I won't. I also read Hephaistion was not banished but simply followed Alexander and stayed with him during that time. The other companions, did visit their homes and families but went looking for Alexander went they heard he left Epirus with Hephaistion. They joined the two of them, until they were recalled to Pella.


	29. Epirus!

_Thank You For Your Lovely Reviews!_

Mara: Yup sounds about right, you helped after all and I still owe ya for it. Least I could do is dedicate some chapters to you ;) I thought she did, I have to re-read it in my book but I thought she did. It was her idea to go to Epirus I think. Thank you for reviewing.

Arax: Thank you so much, I'm honoured you think so. Thanks for reviewing.

Josephine: Wow, you read the whole thing twice? I'm so honoured. Glad you like it so much. Thank you for reviewing.

_AN: I wrote this chapter during a huge writers-block, so it's short and not too happy._

* * *

_Though the world is torn and shaken,  
Even if your heart is breakin'  
It's waiting for you to awaken,  
And someday you will….  
Learn to be still,  
Learn to be still._

_- Learn To Be Still by The Eagles. -_

**_Chapter 27: Epirus!_**

Olympias, Hephaistion and Alexander rode for almost week, only stopping now and then to rest the horses and eat something. The road was hard and long and by the time they reached Epirus they were exhausted.

King Alexander of Epirus received them with open arms, having received a letter Olympias sent before they left. They were immediately shown to their rooms where food and drink awaited them. While Olympias talked to her brother, Alexander and Hephaistion enjoyed some solitude in their joined bedrooms.

Hephaistion however was worried. Alexander had barely spoken a word during the road here and even now, when they were alone he did not speak. When catching Alexander's eye, he saw demons lurking there and knew Alexander suffered greatly due to what happened during Philip's wedding. Alexander merely have him a small smile when he noticed Hephaistion watching him. Hephaistion was about to speak when he saw Alexander get up and walk towards the window. He watched his beloved as he stared outside, head slightly tilted. He knew he had to handle this carefully because Alexander still had to release his emotions. Emotions he had bottled up for the past week. He decided to take a light approach as he stood and joined Alexander by the window.

"_Do you know, Alexander…_" started Hephaistion, _"…that you hold your head slant…" (1)_ Hephaistion titled his head to the right to prove his point_, "…like that?"_

Alexander smiled, _"No, I don't…"_

"_Yes you do, every time you look outside or drift off."_ Explained Hephaistion with a smile, _"What is it you see?" _

Alexander stared in Hephaistion eyes for a second, drinking his wine, before turning back,

"_The Future. Great lands and riches. A unified world…."_ Muttered Alexander staring strait ahead, _"… a world where no one is a slave. A world where every one gets an education, rich or poor. Great cities where everyone is welcome, no matter what colour you have…. "_ Hephaistion listened in awe, seeing Alexander's eyes glisten as he talked about his vision of the future.

"…_.A world where dreams become a reality."_ Alexander suddenly snorted and turned away from the window, sitting back down, drinking some more wine_, "… oh forget it, it's just a fool's dream."_

Hephaistion looked at Alexander indifferent face, but he knew better. He stepped closer and bowed down before Alexander and took his hand in his,

"_No Alexander, no! You will make this happen and when you do, I'll be there every step of the way, reminding you…."_ Alexander smiled sadly and caressed Hephaistion's face before dropping his hand. Hephaistion sighed, steeling himself,

"_Do you want to talk about it?"_

Alexander looked confused, "_Talk about what?"_

Hephaistion sighed, _"About what happened a week ago."_

"_What is there to talk about? I opened my big mouth **again**, made myself look like an idiot and got myself exiled for my troubles." _said Alexander bitterly, drinking his cup in one go and refilling it, Hephaistion sighed sadly,

"_Alexander…"_

"_Oh that's right. I got you and the other's exiled as well." _Laughed Alexander, drinking another cup of wine. Hephaistion eyed the wine, knowing Alexander drank too much already and tried to coax the cup from his hand,

"_Alexander please…"_

Alexander stood up frustrated and angry,

"_What is it you want from me, Hephaistion?"_

Hephaistion slowly stood up, feeling Alexander temper rising, and watched him drink some more wine.

"_I just want you to tell me how you are feeling Alexander. Just talk to me…"_

Alexander laughed again, drinking another gulp of his wine, _"There is nothing to talk about…"_ Alexander stumbled a little_, "…I'm finally free. Good riddance, My king."_ Alexander did a mock bow_, " I hope I'll never see you again."_

Hephaistion took a step forward, _"You don't mean that Alexander." _Said Hephaistion calmly, knowing this was such the wine talking and not Alexander.

"_How in Hades, would you know if I mean it or not?"_ muttered Alexander, sipping his wine,

"_Because you love your father and I know you are in pain because of what happened."_ Replied Hephaistion as Alexander swayed.

Silence followed in which Hephaistion studied Alexander and grew worried as he was him tremble. He took a step forward.

"_Alexander?"_

All of a sudden Alexander turned and Hephaistion took a step back as he saw the anger on his beloved's face.

"**_How would you know how I feel?"_** yelled Alexander getting into Hephaistion's face, **_"Has you're father ever called you bastard and exiled you, huh?" _**Hephaistion simply shook his head,

"**_Then stop saying you understand how it feels."_** Alexander threw his cup on the ground, spilling wine, **_" I really hate it when you're like this. Thinking you know how I feel and what I think…"_**

Hephaistion watched Alexander pase up and down, hardly fazed by his beloved's temper. He'd seen it close hand many times. He stepped closer again.

"_You don't mean that."_

Alexander wheeled around in anger, tipping the table to the ground, food and drink spilling all over the floor.

"**_Stop it!"_** yelled Alexander frustrated, _"You're just like **him**…"_

Hephaistion jumped a little when Alexander tipped the table over but quickly recovered. There was something in the tone of Alexander's last statement that made him frown. All of a sudden it dawned on him.

"_I'm not going to leave you Alexander…"_ started Hephaistion, finally understanding that Alexander was afraid he was going to leave him as well, _"… no matter what you do or say. I made that promise long ago and I stand by it still…"_

Alexander started shaking, "_Stop saying that…"_ but Hephaistion ignored him,

"_I love you Alexander. I am not your father, I am not going anywhere."_ Hephaistion stepped closer, and put a hand on Alexander's shoulder just as the other turned anger,

"**_I said Stop it!"_** Alexander wheeled around in anger, hitting Hephaistion in the face. Hephaistion who was unprepared, stumbled a little, grabbing his face in shock. He looked up, strait at Alexander shocked face.

Alexander was shocked, he never meant to hit Hephaistion. He was angry and afraid. Angry at himself for what happened with his father and afraid Hephaistion might leave too. So he started to drink, but the more he drank, the more afraid he got. He decided to be rude and angry with Hephaistion, hope to drive him away before he left him. But the plan backfired as Hephaistion realised his intentions and didn't back off. He drank too much and it got all out of hand and now he had hit Hephaistion. The one person, he swore he would never hurt.

Hands clasped over his mouth, instantly sober, he watched the huge bruise forming on Hephaistion's face. He shook his head in denial and fear, thinking he ruined it. He stumbled backwards, knocking over vases and statues before falling down on his behind. He scooted backward, as far as he could before bumping into a wall and curling into himself, laying his head on his drawn-up knees, hand in his hair.

Hephaistion watched the horror cross Alexander's face before stumbling and falling down. He watched as his beloved curled into himself in the corner of the room. He didn't blame Alexander for hitting him, he knew his beloved did not mean to hit him. Hephaistion knew better then to approach Alexander before he cooled down. He rubbed his face, wincing slightly before walking towards Alexander. He bend down, and sat before his beloved. He reached out and removed Alexander's death grip on his own hair before lifting his head.

"_Alexander look at me…"_ reluctantly Alexander opened his eyes and looked at Hephaistion, tears pooling in his eyes as he saw the bruise

"_Oh Hephaistion…"_ moaned Alexander in despair,

Hephaistion caressed Alexander face with a small smile, seeing his two-coloured eyes returning to normal.

"_My Alexander…"_ whispered Hephaistion, _"…I love you. I'm not going anywhere…"_

Alexander stared at Hephaistion, silent tears running down his cheeks. All of a sudden, he grabbed Hephaistion close, crushing him to his chest like his life depended on it.

"_Oh Hephaistion, I'm so sorry…"_ sobbed Alexander, _"I didn't mean to…"_

"_Shhhh"_ shushed Hephaistion caressing his back, _"Shhhh, it's alright…."_

Alexander and Hephaistion stayed like that for a long time, reassuring each other.

* * *

(1) Remember the balcony scene in the movie where Hephaistion says,

"_You still hold you head cart (sp?) like that…"_ and Alexander says "_I've stopped that."_

Seems to me they had this conversation before. Hephaistion must have mentioned this earlier since he says 'still' so I decided to put it my story. I just hope it worked.

AN: This is a period of which there is almost nothing known of what happened to Alexander, so I'm kinda working in the dark here.

He did flee to 'Epirus' with his mother. And Hephaistion followed but what he did whilst he was there, I cannot tell you. Also he left soon after and went into total exile.


	30. Total Exile Part 1!

_Thank You For Your Lovely Reviews._

Mara: Right, that makes much more sense then what I was hearing ;) I know that how I felt. Hephaistion did say 'Still' so it seemed to me he might have mentioned this so Alexander before and this seemed the time somehow. I didn't want it to end either but I kinda had to. Maybe I'll continue the story, taking place after this one ends, you'll never know ;) Thank you for reviewing.

Shioban: Of course I remember you! I'm glad you're still reading my story! You think so I'm happy to hear that! LOL thanks but I did have writers block and simply scribbles something down, I felt I could do much better at that time, that's why I'm not too happy with it. But thanks for the compliment! Thanks for reviewing!

El Terrible Fizzy: I don't think you did but that's ok, I'm just happy you read the story and extremely happy you reviewed. Wow, my story on a Favourite's list? I feel so honoured. You should check out the LiveJournals, there are several dedicated to Alexander stories and many people like me who occasionally write something. I may be active now but the story is almost done and I finished writing ages ago so um… I try to write something else as soon as I have the time, promise! Thank you for reviewing.

Josephine: I'm always honoured when someone reviews or like the story, let alone both. I never though this many people would read and review. I'm so glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing.

Arax: Thank you so much and will do ;) Thank you for reviewing.

XZanayu: I think Alexander felt the same way :) Thanks for reviewing.

Lvingphai: Thanks a lot, I'm glad you're still liking it! Thank you for reviewing.

_Wow, this is the most chapters I had in a long time. I'm very happy you are all liking the story, you made my day!_

_Thank you!_

* * *

_Now I've found you,  
There's no more emptiness inside,  
When we're hungry..._

_Love will keep us alive.  
I would die for you,  
Climb the highest mountain,  
Baby, there's nothing I wouldn't do._

_- Love Will Keep Us Alive by The Eagles. –_

**_Chapter 28: Total Exile! Part 1._**

Weeks went by in Epirus and Alexander enjoyed his time with both Hephaistion and his mother, who seemed to have come to an understanding. Alexander also enjoyed talking to his names-sake King Alexander of Epirus. Alexander slowly returned to his normal self, finally able to enjoy the time that was given to him.

Then the letters came. His father King Philip had tracked him down and regularly sent letters demanding an apology to him and Attalas. He was to apologize in public. Then, only then could he and his companions return. Still Alexander refused. When more letters , some of them carrying threats towards Epirus began to pore in he decided to leave. Olympias and King Alexander tried to persuade him otherwise but he would have none of it. He did not want to put Epirus, who had a small army compared to Macedon, in danger. So he decided to leave.

He and Hephaistion, packed a lot of provisions, skins and weapons. Alexander said his farewells before leaving with Hephaistion towards the north and away from Epirus and Macedonia, hoping his father would leave Epirus alone if he knew Alexander was no longer there.

Weeks passed and the landscape changed from a lush green countryside with a hot sun to a hard, grey and cold land. They realised they had to be careful as they found out the road was more dangerous then they thought, as they were ambushed several times. Sooner then expected they ran out of provisions and had to hunt for food. At first this was barely a problem, but as they moved on and the land became barren they sometimes went days without food and began to lose weight fast. Hephaistion often complained he was hungry and couldn't understand why it didn't seem to bother Alexander. When asked, Alexander merely commented that their love was going to keep him alive. Hephaistion promptly shut up and never complained again.

Alexander and Hephaistion grew closer during that time. Learning new habits and character traits. They learned to count on each other and anticipate each others needs before the other even realised it. They also trusted each other without question.

But all was not a bed of roses and they often fought over trivial things. Neither of them meant it because they only released their frustrations on each other simply because they were there. They never could stay mad at each other for long and made up fast.

Summer turned to one of the coldest winters either of them ever lived through. They rationed their food and water and ate only once a day. They also shared a horse for body heat, switching between Alexander's horse and Hephaistion's, so they would not exhaust the beasts in such weather.

During one extremely cold day they decided to stop for the night at a cave in a nearby mountain. It had been snowing all day with a freezing wind and both men were shivering. They dismounted and Hephaistion took the little wood they had with him. Alexander however decided, after unpacking several furs, to look for wood, knowing the little they had would not last through the night. Hephaistion did not want him to go, deeming it to dangerous.

"_Alexander, don't be a fool!"_ argued Hephaistion, arms crossed over his chest.

"_The wood will not last through the night and you know it. You want to freeze to death?"_ replied Alexander heatingly as he finished hanging a fur skin near the entrance, to keep the wind out.

"_We can share body heat like we always have, anyway the cave is big enough to hold the horses. We won't freeze Alexander."_ Hephaistion rationally answered,

"_No Hephaistion! Not this time…"_ argued Alexander heading back out, Hephaistion quickly followed,

"_**Alexander no**! It's storming. Have you lost all reason_?" said Hephaistion, hand on Alexander's arm. Alexander having never liked to be told of, merely shrugged of the hand off and continued walking_. "Fine, freeze to death! See if I care!"_ yelled Hephaistion angry but not really meaning it. Alexander cast an angry glance at Hephaistion, pulled his furs closer and walked on. Hephaistion growled frustrated and headed back in.

"_Stubborn idiot! You want to look for wood? Fine go look for wood!" _muttered Hephaistion angry, _"Don't come complaining to me when you lost all feeling in your feet…"_ Hephaistion prodded the fire with a stick and held his hand close to warm them. He might have acted angry towards Alexander but in fact he was really worried, he felt like he should have gone after him. But he didn't think Alexander would appreciate it and remained where he was, prodding the fire now and then.

Hephaistion became more worried as time passed and Alexander had yet to return. Seriously regretting his choice of words he headed for the exit. Moving the skin to look outside he found it impossible to do so cause the storm has gotten more intense then before. He could barely see one meter in front of him.

He stared into the storm, hoping to catch a glance of his beloved. When, after a few minutes, he still saw nothing, he decided to look for Alexander himself. He wrapped the remaining skins around him and headed outside.

As soon as he left the sanctuary of the cave, the full blast of the storm hit him. Shivering and hair in disarray Hephaistion stumbled forward. After awhile Hephaistion simply yelled Alexander's name because he could see almost nothing, snow and wind almost blinding him.

"_Alexander! **Alexander!**"_ Hephaistion sighed, knowing his voice was lost as soon as it left his mouth.

He stumbled on, his hands and feet starting to hurt. All of sudden his foot connected with something hard and he fell down hitting the ground with a loud thump. Grunting in pain he turned around to see what made him trip. He gasped as he saw it was a man's body.

Scrambling upright he turned the body around. Blood drained from his face as he recognized Alexander's blond hair. Hephaistion checked Alexander's pulse with trembling fingers, sighing in relief as he found one, though erratic as it was.

Looking around he quickly realised Alexander was ambushed from behind and due to the storm he had no means to defend himself. Gently shaking Alexander to try and waken him, Hephaistion realised it was hopeless. When he removed his hand from Alexander's hair, he found it caked with blood. Frowning in worry and seeing no other way, he removed his skins and wrapped them around the younger man. Bending down, he lifted the smaller man with a grunt and as quick as he could carried him back to the cave.

Once there he laid Alexander as close to the fire as possible. He removed his own skins, remaining with only a thin layer against the cold, and put it around Alexander. Rubbing his beloved's arms and legs, trying to keep the circulation going, he prayed to any god that would listen to keep Alexander safe.

When he was sure the fire wouldn't die any time soon, Hephaistion joined Alexander under the skins, sharing as much body heat as possible.

Sometime during the night Hephaistion woke up. Shivering slightly he checked on Alexander and found him moaning in his sleep. Hephaistion reached out, caressing his beloved's face and neck, shushing him.

"_Shhhh, it's alright. Shhhh"_ Alexander soon calmed down, sighed and blinkingly opened his eyes.

"_Hephaistion?"_ whispered Alexander in a croaky voice.

Hearing his name, Hephaistion raised himself up and looked into his beloved's face _"I'm here…" _

Alexander reached out with a hand searching Hephaistion_, "Where?"_

Frowning Hephaistion took Alexander's hand and put it on his face, _"Right here…"_ Alexander smiled caressing Hephaistion's face, until all blood drained from his face and he frowned, _"What's wrong?"_ questioned Hephaistion.

"_You're so cold…"_ replied Alexander,

Hephaistion interrupted, _"I'll be fine, how are you feeling?"_

"_I feel dizzy and I can't see right…"_ Alexander blinked his eyes and tried to focus as if to empathise his point, then asked, _"What happened?"_

"_I think you were ambushed, they hit you on the head."_ Answered Hephaistion, _"You don't remember it?"_

Alexander frowned thinking, _"No…"_

Hephaistion frowned again, not knowing how long Alexander laid in the snow. _"Luckily they didn't kill you. You probably didn't have anything of value to them_." All of a sudden Alexander frantically touched his chest. Sighing as he found what he was looking for. Hephaistion watched as he removed his chain and kissed it before putting it back over his heart. Hephaistion smiled, feeling his heart swell in love and bent down to kiss his beloved. Alexander kissed him back and lightly coughed when they parted.

Remembering one of Aristotle's classes, Hephaistion knew he could not let Alexander fall asleep or he might never wake up again. When he saw Alexander drifting of, he kissed him again with a shy smile. Knowing Alexander was to stubborn to listen he decided to take another approach.

"_Let's not sleep yet, talk to me…" _

Alexander chuckled sleepily, _"Alright, what do you want to talk about?"_

"_Oh I don't know, why did you go look for wood in such weather? You know better then that Alexander…"_ tried Hephaistion laying his head on Alexander chest.

"_I knew the wood would not last besides I know how cold you can get during such nights…" _explained Alexander_, "… I don't want you to get sick."_

Hephaistion stopped breathing for a second, touched by Alexander gesture. Looking into Alexander's eyes, tears filling his own, he muttered,_ "Oh Alexander…"_ Alexander merely smiled and kissed Hephaistion hand that caressed his face. After that they talked about everything and nothing. Seeing the exhausted state Alexander was in, Hephaistion relented and let him sleep for short periods of time. Hephaistion however woke him up every hour, just to make sure. As the night progressed Alexander's insights were spot on as the fire slowly died. Hephaistion regretting his choice of words even more now and decided to lay on top of Alexander to share as much body-heat as possible. As the night progressed into day and the fire extinguished completely, he woke up to Alexander coughing.

Moving of Alexander, he picked up a water skin and drank some. Shaking Alexander into wakefulness he offered him the water. Alexander drank greedily and it was then that Hephaistion noticed Alexander was sweating. He turned to take a piece of bread but quickly turned back around when he heard Alexander retch. Moving to Alexander side, he tried to sooth his beloved. When Alexander was finished, he was wheezing and out of breath, he coughed and smiled embarrassed at Hephaistion.

Hephaistion stared into his eyes and noticed his pupils where back to normal. He smiled back and helped Alexander back to their make-shift bed. Hephaistion cleaned up while Alexander tried to eat something. He didn't eat much but at least he kept it inside. As Alexander fell back asleep, Hephaistion looked outside and noticed the storm was a lot calmer. Making up his mind, he wrapped his skin back around himself and headed out. He soon stumbled on the bushel of wood Alexander gathered, picked it up and headed back.

When the cave came into view, he noticed Alexander standing outside and he ran the last part.

"_Alexander, what are you doing?"_ yelled Hephaistion as soon as he came into hearing range. Alexander looked up, relied flooding his system.

"_I was going to look for you, I was worried…" _

Realising the left without saying anything, Hephaistion kicked himself for making Alexander worry. He grabbed the younger man's arm and dragged him back inside. Alexander followed without any protest, worrying Hephaistion to no end. As soon as he lit up the fire, he joined Alexander for a nap.

Not much later Hephaistion woke up sticky and wet, thinking he had one of those 'dreams' he rolled of Alexander embarrassed. But when he did, he noticed it was Alexander who was sweating, yet shivering at the same time. All of sudden Alexander began coughing, gasping for breath. Hephaistion helped him up, trying to sooth him.

This went on for days on end and Alexander's condition worsened. Hephaistion had to leave the cave on several more occasions, rushing back as soon as he could, dreading to leave Alexander alone. Hephaistion also slept less and less, watching over Alexander like a hawk. When Alexander couldn't keep any food or water inside, Hephaistion contemplated going for help. Nothing he did seemed to help Alexander, who slept most of them time. His cough also worsened and regularly coughed up green phlegm. He also wheezed with every breath he took and had a temperature. Alexander was also plagued with severe nightmares and nothing Hephaistion said or did calmed him down. Hephaistion himself began to feel the strain and had trouble staying awake.

When, a week later, Alexander did not wake up anymore, Hephaistion made up his mind. He wrote a note and left the remaining food and water with Alexander. He kissed Alexander sweaty forehead, wrapped himself in his skins and left the cave. Mounting Bucephalus, he cast a last glance at the cave, hoping Alexander would be fine and rode of in search for help.

_"Please be safe Alexander."_

* * *

_**To be continued in Part 2.**_


	31. Total Exile Part 2!

_Thank You For Your Lovely Reviews._

Mara: Well thank you but don't worry I won't let Alexander suffer for long, nor Hephaistion. I had to put the lyrics in somewhere ;) explaining the title and all, I'm happy you noticed. The song is really great isn't it? Thank you for reviewing.

El Terrible Fizzy: Don't worry everything will turn out to be ok, I can't let them suffer for too long now can I? Well thank you, I'm honoured you feel like that. Thanks for reviewing.

Shioban: I did, it was just that one chapter really. I finished writing a long time ago, somewhere in July I believe so… I always wanted to do a cliffhanger, I'm glad it worked. Thanks for the compliment and thank you for reviewing.

XZanayu: Hephaistion will do everything he can, he refuses to lose Alexander after all. Thanks for reviewing.

_Aw, the story is almost done. Just more chapter after this one and I'm finished…_

_

* * *

_

_We sat and watched_

_The sun go down_

_Then picked a star_

_Before we lost the moon_

_Youth is wasted on the young_

_Before you know it's come_

_And gone too soon_

_- Eternity by Robbie Williams. -_

_**Chapter 29: Total Exile! Part 2**_

Hephaistion rode on for several hours, seeing no sign of civilisation. He was glad however that it was not snowing, making it much easier to look for help. He pulled his skins closer and sent a silent prayer hoping Alexander would be fine. He yawned and opened his eyes, not aware he even closed them. Exhaustion and hunger where getting the better of them as he fought to stay awake. He sneezed and sniffled, trying to hang on.

All of sudden, he saw smoke in the distance and he spurred Bucephalus on. The ride there however exhausted Hephaistion even more and his vision turned blurry. He heard voices coming closer and he struggled to stay upright. Several faces swam in his vision, speaking a language he didn't understand. The next thing he knew was begging for help,

"_Please I need help."_ Hephaistion muttered, feeling himself slip and fall. Hands grabbed him as he continued, _"Alexander… cave… sick… need help…" _then he knew no more.

Time passed, Hephaistion didn't know how much, as he awoke to several voices speaking loudly. Next thing he realised was that he was no longer outside and cold but in a bed and quite warm. He groaned as he tried to sit up but the pain in his head quickly stopped him. Hands touched his forehead and he opened his eyes, blinking several times to see more clearly.

What he saw was not what he expected, an elderly woman with grey curly hair and a warm smile. She opened her mouth saying,

"_How are you feeling?"_ she spoke greek, though slow and broken, like one who hasn't spoken the language in some time. Hephaistion smiled a little and said,

"_Better. Thank you."_ the woman smiled again, offering him a drink, which he took. _"Where am I?"_

"_You are in my home. You came riding to us asking for help. About a week ago…"_ explained the old woman, slowly. Hephaistion sat up in shock.

"_A week?"_ Hephaistion scrambled upright, **_" By Zeus, Alexander!" _**Hephaistion panicked as he though about Alexander all alone for a week. He surely must he dead by now and it was all his fault. He quickly starting looking for his stuff when someone else ran in the room holding a sword. Hephaistion tensed but the old woman quickly motioned the newcomer to lower his sword. Eyeing Hephaistion he reluctantly lowered his sword. The woman turned to him, loosening his hand who had a death grip on his dagger.

"_It's alright, he's my son."_ Hephaistion nodded toward the young man, who seemed to by his age, who nodded back. They kept eyeing each other but Hephaistion broke the contact as he looked at the woman again.

"_I thank you for your help but I need to go. I have this friend who is very ill, he needs help, he is…" _babbled Hephaistion in panic.

"_I know. Alexander is it not _?" smiled the woman.

Hephaistion looked dumbfounded for a moment until the found his speech again, _"Alexander, yes. How did you…"_

"_When you arrived a week ago, you kept on babbling about an 'Alexander', who was apparently sick in a nearby cave. Seeing as you were too sick to be lying, we decided to investigate and found your friend…"_ Hephaistion sighed in relief, noting the woman spoke more fluently now, "_You are lucky you came to us when you did. He almost died, luckily we found him in time…."_ Seeing the distressed look on Hephaistion face, she smiled in sympathy, _"He's fine now, even woke up to ask about you before falling back asleep. But he still got a long way to go…"_

Hephaistion couldn't contain himself any longer and interrupted, _"Where is he? Can I see him? Please I need to see him…"_ Hephaistion didn't care he sounded like a babbling idiot at the time but he needed to see his beloved. See for himself that he's alive and fine.

The woman smiled knowingly and pointed to a place behind him. Turning around he noticed a second bed which he had not noticed before. Recognizing the blond mob of hair he silently moved to the bed. When he reached the bed and saw Alexander's chest move up and down, he sank through his legs unto his knees. He stared at Alexander's face for awhile, noticing the lines of exhaustion and pale skin, tears in his eyes he laid a hand on Alexander chest. Feeling his beloved's heartbeat, he released a sob and laid his head on Alexander's chest, silent tears running down his cheeks. A hand touched his shoulder in comfort and realised the old woman was standing behind him.

"_He was really sick for awhile. Had a high fever and hallucinations. He always called out a name: 'Hephaistion' Am I right in guessing this is you?"_ Hephaistion merely nodded grabbing a handful of Alexander's tunic. _"I am Maya, if you need anything just call…" _He nodded again, knowing he was probably being rude but she didn't seem to care and silently left the two of them alone.

Finally alone Hephaistion started to sob, releasing the tears that had build up in the last few weeks when Alexander took ill. He sucked in a large breath of hair when he felt a hand caress his hair. He was afraid to open his eyes in case this was all a dream. His hand clenched and unclenched in Alexander's tunic and when the hand clutched him closer he raised himself up. He opened his eyes only to come into contact with Alexander's tired two-coloured ones, eyes he hadn't seen in more then a week. Alexander smiled and mouthed '_Hi'_, Hephaistion eyes filled with tears again and surged forwards kissing every inch of Alexander's face he could reach. He finally settled on Alexander's lips who slowly kissed him back. When they parted Alexander started to cough again, making Hephaistion frown.

"_I'm fine…"_ croaked Alexander and motioned to a glass of water. Hephaistion, eager to help, reached for the water, making sure Alexander drank it all. After replacing the glass, they simply stared at one another, realising how close they came to losing each another. Alexander lifted the covers in invitation and Hephaistion didn't need to be told twice, burrowing in the covers. They didn't talk because no words were necessary, they simply held each other until fell asleep. This is how Maya found them as she brought them something to eat. She merely smiled and kissed their foreheads, much like a mother would do.

Weeks passed as Hephaistion and Alexander stayed with Maya. Alexander healed much quicker then anyone expected, shocking Maya and her family. Alexander merely commented _'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger'_ seeing no flaw in his logic, they merely nodded in agreement. In the time Hephaistion and Alexander spent with Maya and her family, the more they got to know them. Maya was a widow, having lost her husband to the same decease Alexander had suffered from. She had two sons, the eldest being Solon, who was their age and Uraeus who was ten. Solon, at first, was bit cautious but as he got to know the two men they became fast friends. Hephaistion learned Solon was going to get married in the summer to the daughter of the village chief.

Uraeus in the meantime had taken quite the liking to Alexander and followed him everywhere. Alexander didn't seem to care and often played with the young boy. Solon told Hephaistion, that Alexander looked like a younger version of their father. This was one of the reasons they decided to help them. They also learned the family was originally of greek heritage and that's the reason they spoke greek, although broken and somewhat forgotten.

When Alexander fully healed, both he and Hephaistion decided to help the family in exchange for all their help. They went for water, chopped wood, went hunting, helped fix the broken down house and so on and so forth. Winter turned to spring and both Hephaistion and Alexander felt like they were part of the family. Hephaistion also noticed Alexander seemed more at ease, more himself and he was glad.

One, fine early spring afternoon both Hephaistion and Solon, sitting under a nearby tree, were watching Alexander play with Uraeus. The two of them were playing with a ball kicking it back and forth, Ureaus wrestled Alexander every time he made a point and Alexander tickled the young boy as he scored. Giggles and laughter filled the air. Hephaistion saw Maya watch with a wistful smile and wished he could do more to help her. A voice interrupted his thoughts,

"_You love him, don't you?"_ Hephaistion cast a glance in Solon's direction but said nothing, _"And he loves you. It's quite obvious you know…"_ chuckled Solon. Hephaistion merely shrugged,

"_And if we do?"_ Solon held his hands up in a defensive manner,

"_There's nothing wrong with it. I was just wondering…"_ muttered Solon_, "… is this the reason you're running?"_

"_Whose says we're running"_ asked Hephaistion,

"_Well, you packed almost everything. Besides two young Macedonians, all the way out here…. Seems like you're running…"_ Solon watched Hephaistion closely, _"Why?"_

Hephaistion sighed relenting, _"We ran into some trouble at home. Words were said and we were forced to leave…"_

Solon nodded, knowing this wasn't the full tale but relented decided to let it drop. After awhile, they stopped playing and headed back to work, plowing the nearby field. The sun was very warm for this time of year and Alexander was sweating, he took the hem of this chiton pulled it over his head, wiping his brow. Feeling eyes on him, he turned to meet Hephaistion hungry gaze. He smiled seductively and set back to work with a big smile. Hephaistion bit his lip, not believing Alexander's teasing. He smiled as he watched his beloved's broad and tanned back, shaking his head in disbelieve. Alexander was going to pay for that later tonight.

All of sudden the sound of running feet alerted them. Recognizing two boys from a nearby house they relaxed until they started shouting.

"_Solon! **Solon! **There are men coming this way…"_ yelled the first one. The three young man put down their tools and approached.

"_They are all on horses and armed to the teeth. Rumours says they are looking for someone…"_ said the second one, eyeing Alexander and Hephaistion. Both men cast a glance at each other.

"_How many are there?"_ asked Alexander pulling his chiton over his head,

"_Four…"_ replied the first one, eyeing Alexander,

"_Fine, run to Maya and tell her to take Uraeus and stay inside…"_ Alexander turned towards Solon, while Hephaistion fetched their swords, _"You should go as well…"_

Solon crossed his arms in defiance, _"No, this is my home. I have a right to protect it."_ Alexander clearly wanted to argue but a sharp look of Hephaistion made him drop it.

They all took their swords and waited for the men to come. They didn't have to wait long, as they saw four horses appear over a nearby hillside. They took their stances as they came closer. Alexander and Hephaistion lowered their swords when they recognized who they were. The horses stopped right in front of them and the first one dismounted. He walked towards Alexander and took a swing at him, which Alexander easily dodged,

"_Glad to see you're keeping on your toes Alexander…"_

Solon frowned as both men started to laugh and then embrace one another as long lost brothers,

"_Ptolemy! I am glad to see you again."_

"_And I you. You seem well. The troops and I have been looking for you.."_ Alexander turned to see who else accompanied Ptolemy and recognized his companions.

"**_Nearchus! Leonatus! Perdiccas!"_** Alexander embraced them all as Ptolemy shook hands with Hephaistion. Solon watched confused until Alexander introduced them to each other, then, only then did he lower his sword.

"_How are Cassander and Philotas?"_ asked Alexander with a smile,

"_In good health, last time we heard."_ Replied Leonatus,

"_Good Good! Come let us drink something"_ said Alexander dragging them along, until Hephaistion, the ever rational one, interrupted his thoughts,

"_Why are you here? I thought you were visiting your families…"_ Alexander sighed, not wanting to deal with it just know and moaned,

"_Hephaistion…"_ Hephaistion was about to argue but Ptolemy silenced him with a hand gesture,

"_He's right Alexander. We're here for a reason…"_ Alexander sighed, knowing he was not going to like this but turned around anyway, staring each of his companions in the eye. Knowing he had Alexander's attention Ptolemy continued,

"_We all received a letter, saying our exile is over and can return to Pella_…." Hephaistion watched as Alexander's eyes changed from a happy carefree man to one with duties, and he wishes he never opened his mouth. He cast a glance at Solon, who was listening closely.

"_The King also pardons your behaviour and wishes you to return to Pella as well. He wishes to talk to you and wants you to attend his coronation and wedding of your sister Cleopatra…." _Ptolemy paused as he watched Alexander closely. Knowing what Alexander was thinking Hephaistion spoke up,

"_Who is she marrying…"_ there was long pause before someone muttered,

"_King Alexander of Epirus…"_

"_She's marrying her own uncle?"_ muttered Hephaistion shocked,

"_Yes, it was the only way The King would allow Alexander to return. Also this way it prevented King Philip of attacking and destroying Epirus."_

"_And they both consented?"_

"_They did. They found it best for everyone to form this alliance. The best for Macedon and Epirus.."_ as Ptolemy and Hephaistion talked Alexander experienced a whole variety of emotions. Relief, anger, confusion and most of all disgust. Disgust at what people had to do due to his own idiocy and big mouth. He needed to think, he needed to be alone for awhile. Turning the simply walked off hearing his friends shout his name but simply ignored them. He heard Hephaistion's soft voice and knew his beloved understood his need for solitude.

The day passed into night and when morning came Alexander came to a decision. He didn't want his sister's and uncle's sacrifice to be in vain and decided to accompany his companions back to Pella. While he was gone, Hephaistion and his friends, had filled in Maya and her family to who he really was. He was glad they took it all in stride and treated him like they always did. The next day they were ready to leave and both Alexander and Hephaistion said their goodbye's.

"_Goodbye Alexander, my boy, take care of yourself you hear…"_ muttered Maya as she hugged Alexander close. Alexander chuckled, tears in his eyes and muttered,

"_Goodbye…. Mother…"_ the both of them clutched at each other before parting. Maya kissed Alexander on the forehead wiping away a few stray tears and patted his cheeks. Alexander smiled and mounted Bucephalus. He cast one last glance at the people and house, he had called home for almost a year before spurring Bucephalus on and catching up with his friends.

Alexander and Hephaistion shared a look before leaving their new found freedom behind and heading back to Macedon. Back to their titles and duties. Alexander however never forgot about the kindness Maya and her family showed him and sent Solon a big wedding gift in the summer and Maya lots of supplies and gifts to keep her going.

* * *

AN: There is very little known about Alexander during his time of exile, so everything I wrote is made up. It is said, he was gone for almost two years. He spent several months in Epirus and then almost a year wandering around with Hephaistion. They were brought back by Alexander's companion's, who went looking for him.

The wedding of Cleopatra and Alexander of Epirus was not one of love but one of convenience and is said to be the idea of Philip for several reasons.

Philip did pardon his wife Olympias and son Alexander and they were allowed to return. As were Alexander's exiled companions.


	32. The King Lives!

_Thank You For Your Lovely Reviews._

Mara: Of course I wouldn't let anything bad happen to them, I love them after all :) Yes, it's the last chapter and I wanted to thank you for your support and reviews during those long months. Thank you for reviewing.

Shioban: Really? You thought that was the best chapter so far? Thanks. Oh and I wanted to thank you as well for beta-ing and reviewing all this time. Thank for your review.

Josephine: I know I don't want to stop either but sadly this story has come to end but I promise to write more soon. Maybe a sequel or something? Thank you for reviewing.

El Terrible Fizzy: First I'm in your closet and now I'm in a snow globe :) Well at least I get around don't I? ;) Thank you for all the compliments. Sadly this is the last chapter but I promise to write more stories soon. Thanks for reviewing.

Jennifer: Thank you so much for the compliment. Thank you for reviewing.

Tongari: Sorry to disappoint you but this is the last chapter. As soon as I have time I promise I'll write a sequel and some one-shots. Thanks for your lovely review.

_Sorry it took so long but I had to buy myself a new PC and had to wait for an internet connection. And to be honest I hate to say goodbye but seeing as I can't delay the end any longer, here it is…._

* * *

_Close your eyes_

_So you don't feel them_

_They don't need_

_To see you cry_

_I can't promise I will heal you_

_But if you want to I will try_

_- Eternity by Robbie Williams. -_

_**Chapter 30: The King Lives!**_

Alexander watched as the priest spoke the words that would bind his sister with her new husband, Alexander of Epirus (1). He still couldn't believe this was happening and would never forgive his father for making his sister marry someone she did not love.

He scanned the faces of everyone present, starting with his mother. His mother was allowed to return with him but was not pleased that her younger brother had to marry her only daughter, she only allowed it because it ensured Alexander's position once again. His eyes switched to his father who looked extremely pleased, drinking his wine now and then and kissing his new wife Euridice. Alexander was happy Attalas was not present (2) for he did not know how he would react if he were. He looked at the couple as they were led around the altar three time and even though they looked happy Alexander could tell they were not and only preformed this 'little charade' to help Macedon and Epirus. He sighed remembering his own bonding and caught Hephaistion's eyes.

Hephaistion watched Alexander closely during the ceremony and knew his beloved felt guilty. He loved his sister very much and did not wish this on her but also knew there was nothing to be done. He had sworn to never publically defy his father any more preventing him to help his sister. Watching the wedding Hephaistion remembered his own bonding ceremony two years ago and caught Alexander's eyes. They both smiled slightly thinking the same thing. The contact broke as the couple kissed and everyone present cheered and applauded.

As soon as they were married everyone filed out and headed toward the Ancient theatre just outside Ege. There Philip would declare himself a god and a statue would be erected in his honour. After that Philip will speak a few words and declare the games to begin. He organized these events to be taken place before he left for Asia in the fall.

Alexander watched as the women, including his mother and sister got on a carriage and quietly left. His companions, who were on duty today, went with them as an escort. Alexander waited for his father and when he approached mounted Bucephalus. He nodded towards his father, who gave him a pointed look. They rode through the people, who came from all over Macedonia and Greece and waved now and then. His father broke the silence,

"_All my life I have waited for the Greeks to bow down before me. Today is that day…." _Alexander merely nodded, not really knowing what to say and kept his eyes trained on his environment. His father continued.

"_Already they say Philip is a great general but Alexander is simply **great**…" _Alexander gave his father a nervous smile, knowing his father resented it when they said such things. He saw a man approach on a horse, holding another by the reigns. When he saw the man glare at his father, Alexander frowned. His attention snapped back to his father,

"…_. If you ever publically defy me again. I'll kill you…" _Alexander looked in his father's hard eyes and nodded stiffly, knowing his father would do such a thing without even blinking. Philip chuckled at Alexander uneasy face and broke the tension by muttering,

"_I missed you…" _Alexander smiled pleased, _"…. In the fall, Persia. You will command my left wing…" _

Alexander bowed his head slightly, _"I'm honoured father. I wouldn't miss this for all the gold in the world." _

Philip chuckled, _"Which one day you'll have…"_

Both men laughed at the prospect and found themselves in front of a full theatre. While his father talked to King Alexander of Epirus, he looked in the doorway Alexander noticed Euridice sitting in the Queen's throne, holding her new born son (3). He frowned as he saw his mother approach and talk to her for a second before sitting down with a grin on her face. He noticed his companions, including Hephaistion stand close to his mother and Euridice and felt more at ease. He turn around as his father yelled out loud.

"_Pausinias…"_ the man in question straitened in attention, _"Bring out the guard…" _

Pausinias nodded and yelled _"Guards, file out…" _

Alexander watched them leave and was about the say something when Cleitus approached,

"_No Guards My King? Isn't that a little dangerous?"_

Philip smiled and embraced Cleitus_, "Cleitus. Cleitus! **Cleitus!"**_ then turned round to face Alexander_, "This man you can always trust Alexander. Treat him like you would treat me and he'll guard your back for you…." _

Alexander looked both men in the eye and nodded. Philip turned towards the entrance, still holding Cleitus close by.

"_I'll go in alone, show the Greeks how I walk amongst my people. See if they still call me barbarian. Bring in the guard after my entrance only…"_

Cleitus nodded and was about to leave when Philip yanked him back by the arm,

"_Oh and Cleitus, let wine flow steady all day. I want them to like me…"_ Cleitus smiled and patted Philip's shoulder and left. Alexander after having talked to his uncle and now brother in law, watched him leave. He looked inside the arena again and saw Pausinias inside while his father ordered him not to. He swallowed nervously and talked to his father.

"_Father, I think you should take the guard with you."_

"_No, haven't you heard? I go in alone."_ When he noticed a protest coming up he said _"By Zeus, By Hera, by al the gods. Listen to me this once…"_

Alexander looked pained for a moment knowing his father would never believe his reasons and sighed,

"_Courage father. Rejoice on each step so you might recall your valour." _Philip looked touched for a moment and patted Alexander cheek. He was about to say something else but Alexander already turned and left with his uncle inside the tunnel and inside the arena.

Hephaistion in the meantime was waiting anxiously for something to happen. He had seen the strange look on Olympias face and he did not like it one bit. And when he saw only one guard in the arena he frowned. He felt more at ease when he saw Alexander standing the entrance of the arena. He frowned as he saw him talking with his father. He knew things weren't all patched up with father and son and grew more and more worried as he saw Philip gesture widely with his arms as the two talked . He was pulled out of his musings by trumpets and pages urging them all to applaud. He stood up and applauded with everyone else as first Alexander of Epirus and then Alexander emerged from the tunnel, both dressed in white with a golden band in their hair.

He smiled as Alexander looked towards him. Alexander felt more at ease when he saw Hephaistion standing there and smiling. Trumpets sounded again followed by a voice,

"_Put your hands together for Philip, our beloved King." _

Alexander heard the audience roar as his father emerged but he had only eyes for Hephaistion. The cheering and applauding soon died down and changed to gasps of shock. Alexander frowned and turned around just as he saw Pausinias release his father's lips. Everyone screamed as Pausinias produced a knife and violently stabbed Philip. Alexander wasted no time and ran towards his father, falling to his knees beside him. Alexander watched the blood flow steadily from his father's chest and his eyes roll back.

"_Father nooooo…."_

Philip gasped and looked in his son's teary eyes before blowing out his last breath and closing his eyes. Alexander shook his father in shock until reality hit him and he started to cry on his father's chest, grasping his tunic.

Hephaistion in the meantime, watched in shock as Philip got stabbed, not quite believing it. As he saw Alexander run towards his father, his protective streak got the upper hand and he quickly ran after Alexander. He was vaguely aware of several men running after Pausinias and the women being escorted away. He stopped next to Alexander who was crying over his father's body and looked around.

Seeing several faces who might possibly claim the throne, he did what had to be done. He grabbed Alexander arm and pulled him to his feet shouting,

"**_The King lives! " _**

Seeing as Alexander stood trembling, smeared in his father's blood. Ptolemy held his second arm up, in support and recognition.

"**Alexander, son of Philip!"**

Soon all of Alexander's companions began shouting,

"_Alexander! Alexander! Alexander!"_

Cassander looking around, noticed Philip's crown and handed it to Hephaistion, who quickly placed in on Alexander's trembling and sweating head. Everyone applauded, though most of Philip's old guard looked sceptic. Hephaistion turned Alexander head to look in this eyes. At first Alexander seemed to look through him but when he placed a hand on his face recognition dawned in his two-coloured eyes.

"_You're king now. **You're King!"**_

Alexander nodded trembling, blinking several times. All of a sudden he seemed to snap out of it and muttered,

"_We have to carry him out of here. Who will help me?"_

Before another sound could be uttered, all men present had lifted Philip in the air and carried him off towards the palace. Alexander trailed behind, looking strait ahead. When Philip's body was out of the tunnel and turned a corner, Hephaistion stopped Alexander. Alexander lifted his head in despair and Hephaistion could see tears in eyes. Slowly caressing his beloved's face he noticed Alexander began trembling again.

When he kissed the corner of Alexander's eyes, Alexander grabbed him close and began crying. Hephaistion lowered them to the ground where he rocked Alexander, caressed his back and murmured soothing words. Alexander cried from some time until the tears were reduced to mere sniffles. Parting a little Hephaistion looked Alexander in the eyes and have him a small whisper of a kiss. Alexander sighed and put there foreheads together.

Alexander whispered "_Will you stay with me during…"_ he did nod need to finish his sentence because Hephaistion understood perfectly,

"_I will be with **you** always…"_ muttered Hephaistion, " '_Till the end…"_

They stayed there until Ptolemy went looking for them, saying Alexander was needed in the palace. Decisions were to be made and loyalties needed to be shown. Alexander scrambled upright, sighed and dusted himself of. He straightened his back, like a King would and left surrounded by Philip's old guard.

Ptolemy laid a hand on Hephaistion shoulder, who patted it feeling grateful. Together they watched Alexander walk of, already a different man. They both realised everything was about to change. For better of worse, time would only tell. But no matter what, they both will be there to support and help Alexander, until he releases them or death takes them.

_**The End. **_

* * *

(1) The wedding took place in July 336 BC. It took place in Ege, the ancient Capital of Macedonia, in the old palace. Alexander was 20 by then. 

(2) Attalas was indeed not present and was sent to Asia. There he spent time with Parmenion who was preparing for war against Asia, waiting until Philip would arrive. So, historically speaking Attalas and Parmenion were not there when Philip died.

(3) By this time Euridice has given birth to her second child, which was a son and true heir to the throne until Olympias who killed them both after Alexander became king. Attalas was also killed soon after Alexander ascended the throne.

**AN:** Normally none of Alexander's companions would have been present because they were all exiled due to a discovered plot they were planning. Philip wanted his other son (who was mentally ill) to marry the daughter of a chieftain up north to strengthen his alliances. Alexander thought this was a plot of his father to get rid of him and planned to marry the girl himself with the consent of all his companions. Somehow Philip found out and they were all banished. So historically speaking Alexander was alone when his father was murdered. But I somehow couldn't do that to him and kept them nearby.


	33. Epilogue

_**Love Will Keep Us Alive**_

I was standing  
All alone against the world outside  
You were searching  
For a place to hide  
Lost and lonely  
Now you've given me the will to survive  
When we're hungry...love will keep us alive

Don't you worry  
Sometimes you've just gotta let it ride  
The world is changing  
Right before your eyes  
Now I've found you  
There's no more emptiness inside  
When we're hungry...love will keep us alive

I would die for you  
Climb the highest mountain  
Baby, there's nothing I wouldn't do

Now I've found you  
There's no more emptiness inside  
When we're hungry...love will keep us alive

I would die for you  
Climb the highest mountain  
Baby, there's nothing I wouldn't do

I was standing  
All alone against the worlk outside  
You were searching  
For a place to hide  
Lost and lonely  
Now you've given me the will to survive  
When we're hungry...love will keep us alive  
When we're hungry...love will keep us alive  
When we're hungry...love will keep us alive

**_Thank you all for your support during those long months._**

_**Love you all.**_

_**Nelia**_


End file.
